El Dorado
by He's Dangerous
Summary: Watch them run amok, catch them as they fall:  Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all.
1. El Dorado Overture

Right then people: New, original story. In all probability my last Code Geass fan-fic (even though it's only my second fan-fic ever). I'll be uploading a chapter every week.

I have no idea what you'll think of it. All I know is that I'm tired of looking at the M-rated section and seeing nothing but yaoi, lemon, one-shots etc. I want to make something orginal, so I have decided to write this eight chapter epic. Some chapters will be short (2,000 to 4,000 words) and others will be epically long (7,000 to 10,000). Lelouch will be going solo for this. Don't expect Kallen, Suzaku or the rest of the gang to appear (I promise there will be no hallucinatory C.C.s...maybe) as this is a Lelouch centered story set after R2 (although there are a bunch of other characters...). Very slightly influenced by Death Note and heavily influenced by these songs: El Dorado (Iron Maiden), El Dorado (Elton John) and Eldorado (Electric Light Orchestra), this will be an epic quest from start to finish.

Please review.

And read on...

For Lelouch's epic quest to find salvation at El Dorado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah…"<em>

The fires burned. They burned so bright.

"_At last…"_

Figures danced in the corner of his eye. Ethereal shadows. Tormenting him.

"_It is time… I'm so glad I found you…"_

That voice…

"_Ah… that's a problem…"_

The voice was so sinister and so dark, that his head hurt just listening to it.

"_I think you should wake up now Lelouch…"_

He groaned. The heat was intense. He must be surrounded by fire.

"_I could probably take three. But eight of them are gathering…"_

He opened an eye, just a crack. He couldn't see much.

"…_And I think they've seen you."_

He opened one eye. He stared at a rock that was quite close to his face. It was charred and scorched. _Where… the… hell… am I?_

"_Wake up Lelouch…"_

He opened both eyes to stare at the rock. He still couldn't see much.

"_WAKE UP!"_

Lelouch shot up, to see the most horrifying face he had ever seen. It was hideous. Cracked and scarred skin was matched with two glaring, mad eyes. A row of razor sharp teeth, covered in blood and excrement opened wide to reveal a blotched and bruised tongue, covered in all matter of foul shit. The menacing eyes glared at the person it was about consume.

And then a huge beast came out of nowhere and knocked the creature down, throwing it away into the darkness. Lelouch felt huge hands grab hold of him and he struggled to break away. He tried to shout, but his throat felt like sandpaper.

"_Stop struggling! I'm trying to save you!"_

That voice… it was so dark and so horrifying that it sounded like it belonged to death itself. Lelouch tried to look around, but all he could see was darkness. He didn't know if he was blind or not.

"_Well… I can't really save you. You're damned already."_

The figure dragging him was moving fast. Lelouch felt himself bump over hot, rocky terrain. He could hear horrifying snarls and squeals in the background and felt his clothes being tattered and torn by the journey. He felt like he was being dragged by a car, the speed of which he could only guess. But the bumps and scrapes he felt across the rocks weren't as painful as they should've been.

"_We must make pace. The Scavengers do not give up quickly. Here, take a shoulder."_

Lelouch felt himself lifted up onto a hunched back. He gripped the shoulders of the beast he was riding and hoped not to fall off. It felt like a mix between fur and wire, a strange leathery substance that his fingers found difficult to grip. He just held on and hoped for the best.

"_Hold on tight!"_

The creature bounded off across the rocks at a pace that was must have been over fifty miles per hour. The wind rushed into Lelouch's face, cooling it down from the intense heat around him. He struggled to see. But as they ran at an inhuman speed, his sight gradually returned.

A rocky landscape as far as the eye could see. No grass or trees. Just rocks and stones of all shapes and sizes. Huge boulders were matched with tiny pebbles. Huge lava flows came out of cliffs in the distance. He tried to look at the sky, but it seemed to be night. A night with no stars or moon. Or clouds.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked whimsically, talking about the strange sky.

"_The ceiling."_

Lelouch looked down at the monster he was riding.

He screamed.

His fingers lost whatever grip they had and he fell off the creature, smashing into the ground at speed and bouncing off the rocks. He tumbled and bounced off heated stones before smashing into a boulder. He spat blood and sat up, wincing in pain. And came face-to-face with an even more horrifying creature.

It was the creature he had seen before, all fetid face and disgusting teeth, eyes too wide for its small head, claws the size of razors on its leathery hands. It rushed at Lelouch, screeching like a banshee, hungry for fresh meat.

The huge, pitch-black creature barrelled into it again. It knocked the screeching creature down and started pummelling it into submission. The smaller, uglier creature screeched for help as huge, black claws the size of swords raked the demon across the face. Blood and mucus splashed against the rocks. However a second screecher leapt onto the back of the huge black creature and started tearing at its wire-like fur. The black beast roared and stood upon its hind legs, revealing the terror that it was.

When not on all fours, and when not hunched, it stood around eight feet tall, jet-black and clawed. Entirely black, all the way to its claws, which looked like upside down scimitars. However, its eyes were blood-red and its grinning mouth held teeth shinier then the moon. Two small, black pupils embedded in those red eyes hid an intelligence and sense of cunning that Lelouch found strangely comforting. As if he had seen it before somewhere.

The huge, dark beast grabbed the gnawing screecher on his back and gripped it in his two black-wire hands. Gripping its torso in one hand and its legs in the other, the pitch-black creature held the screecher above its head and pulled with all its strength. With a sickening crack of the spine, the screecher was torn in half, its guts spilling onto the hot rocks, the smell of hot flesh in the air.

The other screecher, whose face was covered in blood and shit, started to crawl away in fear, but the huge black beast bore down on it. With a raise of its massive, bear-like foot, it brought it down on top of the screechers head. Its brain splashed across the stones, blood splattering Lelouch. He moved away, keeping his back against a rock.

The huge beast turned to look into the distance.

"_One other followed me. But he is running. No doubt to tell all that his two pals are dead."_

Lelouch backed away even further. To all intents and purposes, he seemed he was trying to disappear into the rock.

The huge beast turned around to look at Lelouch. Lelouch looked into those cunning red eyes and his heart leapt to his throat.

"_You looked sur__prised. I can't think why." _The beast grinned.

"W-W-W-What are you?" Lelouch asked with a shiver in his voice.

"_Me? I am a demon. So were they."_

"A-A d-demon?"

"_Sure. You'll find a lot of us in Hell."_

Lelouch stared at the bulging nightmare. He reckoned that was where he was: A nightmare.

"_Heh heh… you look shocked. I wonder why. After all, didn't you expect to go to Hell for all the things you've done? I don't actually know what you've done, but to end up here, you need to have done something really special to piss off the powers that are."_

Lelouch looked around him. The heat. The sharp rocks. Not a soul in sight. Rivers of lava on the horizon. The Hell described in so many religious books. This had to be a joke.

"This is bullshit!" he shouted, "Hell doesn't exist! You're tricking me! You're no demon! I don't deserve to be damned! This is all a lie!"

"_I'm afraid it's true. And believe me, you probably deserve to be damned. What did they call you on Earth?"_

Lelouch remembered the title with a startling realisation. He looked down at the irony. "A real demon huh…?"

He sat back and looked at the ground. He knew there could be no mistake. He had just ridden this creature and he was covered in blood. This was no illusion.

"So… I'll be here for all eternity?" he asked in a distant voice.

"_That's about the long and short of it. You're fucked six days from Sunday. Then on Sunday, you're double-fucked. Ain't no rest for the wicked."_

Lelouch just stared at the ground. _How is this? How could this be? _He looked around.

"But… if there's a Hell… why do I seem the only one here?"

"_Good question. It's because only the very special ones enter Hell. I don't know what you did on Earth, but you must have done it real bad in order to wind up here."_

"I did do a lot of bad things," mused Lelouch, "But all in the name of world peace-hang on a sec!"

The demon looked at him.

"Why am I telling you this?" shouted Lelouch, "Who the hell are you? Why did you save me?"

The demon stared at him out of those cunning red eyes.

"_Because I am you."_

Lelouch stared at it.

"_Whenever a demon dies, his soul will wander the Blasted Hills to find the Forest of Self-Sacrifice for many years. Once he reaches the forest, he is reincarnated into a new body. However, sometimes, one in a million, a human will be sent to Hell. When this happens, his soul may merge with a demon's. When that happens, that demon will take on parts of the human's personality. The demon must then protect the human or if the human dies, the demon's soul will be destroyed again."_

"A-Are you saying that you are me?"

"_No. I'm just the evil, cunning, malicious, mad and traitorous parts of you all rolled into one. Call me Raum."_

"Raum… If you are everything evil about me, why should I trust you?" asked Lelouch.

"_Because if you die, I die."_

"What happens if I die? Do I wander to this forest as well?"

"_No. If you die here, your soul is trapped by the first demon that gets his hands on it. Then you'll be in a world of hurt for all eternity."_

"This doesn't sound good…" muttered Lelouch.

"_Tell me about it. I have to babysit a whiny little human in order to survive, whereas if I die, you don't. I have to keep you alive until you can find salvation."_

Lelouch looked up at the demon as if a ray of hope had descended from his vile face. "Salvation…"

"_The point of Hell, is that it is an obstacle course of life and death. You are here to look into your soul and save yourself from eternal punishment. I must help you with this task in order to free you."_

Lelouch stood up and stared at the hunchbacked demon. "Where can I find this salvation?" he asked firmly.

The demon chuckled, a low, haughty sound.

"_El Dorado."_

Lelouch looked at him quizzically. "A make-believe city of gold?"

"_It is what you see it to be."_

"Is it a way out of Hell? A way back to Earth, or Heaven?"

"_It is what you see it to be."_

Lelouch gripped his head in his hands and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again.

"So, you have to help me?"

"_Who said anything about that?"_

"I die, you die. I'll commit suicide before I go this road alone."

"_You arrogant little shit. You really expect me to believe you'll commit suicide if I don't do your bidding?"_

"Yeah. I've done the suicide trick before. Ended up here. Don't expect me to have changed."

"_I'd already guessed you were suicidal."_

"How?"

"_It must have been hell, sharing a body with your ego. There must not have been much room."_

"Ha ha. Where is this El Dorado?"

"_You seem awfully calm-"_

"No stalling! Where is it?"

The demon chuckled its evil chuckle. _"No idea," _it replied.

Lelouch sat back. "Great," he said, "So where am I supposed to begin?"

"_You could go exploring. That's how places are usually discovered."_

"Cut the sarcasm."

"_How? I am part of you. You are brimming with utterly pointless wit."_

Lelouch tried to change subject from himself. "Tell me," he half-commanded, "Do you have any memories of mine?"

"_No. I'd rather not anyway."_

"Tell me everything you know: What were those things that attacked us? What is your likeness of me? How big is this place? Anything you know about El Dorado, you tell me-hang on. Why have I decided to trust a demon in the middle of Hell?"

Raum laughed. _"In ans__wer to your first; those things were Scavengers. They populate Hell like lice on fur. They gather in tribes or go it alone. They're low-ranked and not respected by demons capable of thought and speech. But we're in their territory, and they haven't had goo__d meat in a long time. Expect them to pursue us.__  
><em>_"In answer to your second; I am every part evil and cold as you are. Or were, depending on whether you want salvation or not. All those horrible feelings and schemes are what fuel me and make me stronger. I __exist because of you.__  
><em>_"In answer to your third; fucking massive. Hell stretches on for a long time. I don't think anyone has reached an end to this place. It might be spherical like Earth. Or it just may stretch on for eternity. Who knows? But this'll make__ finding El Dorado a bit more tougher.__  
><em>_"In answer to your fourth; you can trust me because you can trust yourself. As I am a part of you, you automatically felt a connection and instantly decided to trust me. However, I wouldn't trust you with a bone. You __seem like the kind of guy who would backstab his own sister for a rock."_

"Don't mention my sister," muttered Lelouch angrily.

"_Oh, touched a nerve, did I?" _Raum laughed, _"I didn't__ even know you had a sister! Hah__! You need to keep your mask on at all times __in this world… or you'll never get out."_

"Whatever."

"_Unless you're still feeling sore, I can tell you where to start."_

"To find El Dorado?"

"_No. To survive."_

"Where then?"

"_Anywhere but here. We should move fast."_

"You seemed capable against those guys. What's the problem?"

The demon levelled his eyes at Lelouch.

"_You know, you're awfully calm for someone who's in Hell."_

"I've seen worse than this place," Lelouch muttered, remembering a night in Aries Palace.

"_For some reason, I believe you. Although you __really haven't seen the full measure of the scum and villainy who own these places, I can see you've seen a lot. Through those eyes," _Raum pointed at Lelouch's left eye with a sword-sized finger.

Lelouch subconsciously touched his eye. Suddenly, a look of panic encompassed his face. His hands went to his head, and they scrambled around his eye. He fell back onto the rocks.

"My Geass! It's not there! Where is it? Who's taken it?" he shouted.

"_I suggest you calm down. The Scavengers have good ears and you just may have alerted all in the surrounding eight miles. We need to move."_

Raum started to use his huge, black, scimitar-fingered hands to clamber over the rocks, leaving a shell-shocked Lelouch behind. Raum turned his head.

"_You coming?"_

"Where's my Geass gone?" cried Lelouch in hysterics, "How am supposed to beat these stupid demons with no fucking Geass?"

"_It never matters about who has what powers: It's about who makes the best plans and who uses his balls to go through with those plans. Remember, no-one knows what you've done on Earth. Surprise them. Surprise me. Because so far, all you've proven to me is how much you can whine."_

Lelouch raised his head to the demon's taunts. He stared at the huge, lumbering beast.

"El Dorado, you say?"

"_Yes."_

"Is it a real place?"

"_The Demon Code states that all humans who end up in Hell must seek salvation at El Dorado."_

"That doesn't answer my question."

"_I know."_

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"_Now you know how everyone around you felt. Now are you coming?"_

Lelouch stared around the blasted landscape of Hell. He stared into the horizon of heat and hate. He remembered the faces of those he knew. Nunnally. Suzaku. C.C. Kallen. Shirley. So many others.

They were gone. He was alone. In Hell. With no Geass. And with a demon who may have been leading him into a trap. But there was nothing else to be done.

"Let's go."

And so Lelouch and the demon started upon the epic quest to find salvation at El Dorado.

There will be blood.


	2. Seere

Lelouch walked beside the demon as they ventured into the horizon. Although Raum could easily navigate the sharp rocks and cutting pebbles, Lelouch's weak little frame was repeatedly stabbed in the feet.

"Tell me Raum," Lelouch asked, "Why is it that these injuries do not hurt as much as I would have thought?"

"_It must be that on Earth you can't endure as much pain as you can here. Different world, different rules."_

"Why is there no sky?"

"_Don't know. There might actually be one, but it is always dark. No-one has travelled that high to find out. Some demons I used to know say they found cliffs that stretched on forever upwards and to the sides."_

"Hell has some very boring geography."

Raum didn't even bother with an answer for that.

"What do you know about El Dorado?"

"_I've told you all I know: You must find it yourself. That's what is written in the Demon Code. Although…"_

"Although what?"

Raum turned and grinned at Lelouch with a smile that carried no warmth, his carnivorous teeth radiant and his red eyes shining. _"I have never heard of a human who has ever found El Dorado."_

"Well that's inspiring. Exactly what I needed to hear. What else does it say in the Demon Code?"

"_Let me think… ah, Article 189, Paragraph 5: 'Any pact with a demon on the Demon Code is unbreakable on torture of one's soul for all eternity, unless a deal for the soul is made.'"_

"So… don't make any deals?"

"_Exactly. Especially if you're a human. Human souls are the most valuable currency in Hell. A demon might make you think that he desires diamonds, pearls, fresh meat, anything, but don't believe him: He wants your soul more than anything else."_

"Any other tips?"

"_Uh… Article 4, Paragraph 17: 'If a demon kills another demon, then that demon claims the dead demons land.'"_

"Sounds like Earth, except we have entire armies for that."

"_Some demons do have armies. Many are self-proclaimed kings."_

"How do you know all about this Code?"

"_Every demon automatically knows the Code. It's in their head and always will be."_

"Alright then… What's paragraph 1 of article 1?"

Raum turned to look at Lelouch. _"'If a demon kills another demon in the Forest of Self-Sacrifice than that demon's soul is reduced to nothingness.' It is a most unhol__y sin."_

"This place is insane. By the way, where is this Forest-" But Lelouch was cut off.

Raum stared into the distance. He cursed.

"_Those fuckers have gone around! They must have realised where we were going! I see twelve of them to the north, around eight miles away. This is bad. We must head west." _

"How did they find us?" asked a worried Lelouch.

"_Don't know. It isn't usual for Scavengers to be smart enough to track where we might go. These guys can't even think for themselves, let alone talk or track. There must be something behind this."_

"Another human?" asked Lelouch hopefully.

"_I highly doubt that. The chance of there being another human in this area, or even in the whole of Hell, is very small. No, it may be a smarter demon. But how he could have known about you…"_

"I think we should get moving."

"_Agreed."_

* * *

><p>As they travelled west, running across the rocky terrain, Lelouch pondered while Raum chiselled a stone with his claws.<p>

"If we are moving west, doesn't that mean there's a magnetic pole?" Lelouch asked as they ran.

Raum didn't even look up from his chiselling. _"I don't know. All I know is that there are maps I have seen. They didn't have a complete picture of the land, but they were marked with north, south, east and west."_

"You know, Hell isn't exactly what I thought it would be."

"_Don't believe everything you read."_

"So I'm guessing there's no Lucifer?"

"_Correct. The closest we have to a Devil are the kings who rule the parts of Hell. There could be a great many lands we haven't uncovered. Although some demons are extremely powerful."_

"Although I get that you're quite evil and you look like a monster, I don't see a lot of difference between you and humans."

"_In truth, underneath all this evil exterior, there is only one difference between me and you. The only difference between a human and a demon."_

"What?"

"_We are unable to feel what you call 'guilt'."_

"You don't feel guilty?"

"_If what you mean is feeling sorry after committing a sin, than no, I don't feel that."_

"How strange… I'm guessing that because of this, you guys do a lot more evil acts?"

"_Yes. But only—son-of-a-bitch! They've done it again!"_

Lelouch peered into the west, but couldn't see anything. "What? Where?" he asked.

"_As five march from the west, time is marching also. No doubt that they are closing the trap to the north and east, trying to close us into the south. And I'd rather go no further into their territory."_

"Where are they?" Lelouch asked impatiently.

"_Nine miles to the west," _Raum replied.

"Let's rush them then," Lelouch said with a grin.

Raum looked carefully at him. _"I can take three. No boast, no modesty. Five is too many."_

"When we get close, I'll distract them while you attack from behind. It doesn't matter if you can't kill five: Attacking from behind and killing three should be enough to send the other two running. Then we'll be home free."

Raum stared levelly at Lelouch. _"I'm surprised I didn't think that. Let's go then."_

"Oh yeah, one last question," Lelouch asked, "If you're a demon and I'm a human, how come we speak the same language?"

"_There are no barriers in Hell, save the ones we make ourselves. So all demons and all humans speak the same language, even if it sounds like their own. Here, take this."_

Raum handed over what he had been chiselling. He had turned a rock into a very sharp dagger, complete with hilt.

"Cool. Where's the sheath?"

"_No sheath. You carry it."_

"What? Forever?"

"_Until you break it nob-head. It's made of weak stone. It'll snap off the first time you cut anything."_

"What exactly should I be cutting?"

Raum grinned his evil grin at him. _"Oh, I can't possibly imagine."_

* * *

><p>Lelouch hid behind a large boulder, staying in its large shadow. <em>For a world with no sky,<em> he mused, _there seems to be some light coming from somewhere._

He stayed behind the boulder, trying to shrink in as far as possible. The shadows kept him hidden as he waited for the Scavengers.

_Why was I sent here? There should be more people here even if this is a place for just the very worst. My father should be here. Schneizel wiped out Pendragon. There must be other humans…_

His thoughts were interrupted. By talking that gradually became recognisable.

"_Fuck you, Hunger! They haven't got past us, I can still smell them. Seere would have told us if they had gone past anyway."_

"_Like hell he would! That guy creeps me out. He just wants Balam's gold, but there's no chance in Hell of him getting it!"_

"_Yeah, Balam wouldn't split his gold for all the human souls down here!"_

Lelouch came out from behind the rock to face the chortling demons. He hoped for his life that Raum was in position.

There were five Scavengers, three crawling abouton the dusty ground, sniffing the rocks while the other two stood hunched over, wide eyes glaring. A look of shock appeared on them when they saw Lelouch.

"I hope you're fighting skills aren't as shit as you guys look," he taunted.

"_The human!" _cried one of the Scavengers, _"Take him! Balam wants him alive!"_

"How pathetic," Lelouch observed as the demons ran towards him. He drew out the stone knife.

But before the first one reached him, the one at the back squealed in terror. They spun around to see their friend's carcass underneath a very large boulder. Raum threw another one, which smashed into a second Scavenger, crushing it.

The remaining three charged. Unlike in the movies, no-one fights one-on-one no matter what. The three Scavengers leapt at Raum and started to tear at his skin. He roared with bloodlust and swiped viciously with his claws as the Scavengers screamed with rage around him. Lelouch watched the melee unfold as he sheathed the dagger in his slacks.

After snapping a Scavenger's neck by head-butting it, Raum flung the two other Scavengers into the rocks. They immediately started to scramble away but Raum chased one of them down and started to punch it in the back of the head. As the other one ran off, Raum pounded the remaining Scavenger in the back of the head until its eyes popped out and its brain leaked over the stones.

As Raum picked himself up, Lelouch surveyed his handiwork.

"Not bad," Lelouch admitted, looking at the four corpses, "But you let one escape again."

"_Always let one go. He can spread the news of fear and death. Always have your enemies fear you and never doubt your strength for a minute."_

"Idiot," Lelouch frowned, "You should never let enemies go. You need to destroy your enemy utterly and completely in order to be victor."

"_I don't care about killing. I care about my reputation."_

"Despite you saying you're a part of me, I highly doubt it. I'm not that stupid. Leaving nothing but corpses sends a more fearful message."

"_It would take longer to reach the ears of those who know me."_

"Those who know you? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Lelouch.

Raum let a flicker of annoyance enter his gaze and Lelouch knew that the Demon had slipped up. "Ha! You made many enemies in your previous incarnation. You shouldn't have told me that."

Raum let out a threatening growl that Lelouch ignored. _"Bad blood never heals," _he said in his dark and sinister voice.

"Oh, I know. I've had so much bad blood that it became a disease."

Raum looked at him with a face of confusion. _"What's disease?" _he asked.

"You don't know what disease is?" Lelouch asked, surprised, "Don't they have illnesses or plagues in Hell?"

"_I don't know of these plagues you speak of. Demons are immortal. They can only be killed and murdered, never able to be destroyed by time."_

"Disease… It's a wound that rarely heals and works from inside your body. It will gnaw and strike you. It will eventually take your life."

"_Sounds like humans have it rough. Plague… I like that word. It reeks of evil. I like evil."_

"No doubt. Are we moving or not?"

"_I've only heard of a few words from Earth from humans that have passed over the centuries. Cups, automobiles, stars, plague…"_

Lelouch began walking to the west again as Raum followed. "Let me teach you a few more words. Do you know what a crow is?"

"_No."_

"It's a species of bird. An animal, like a horse or a human. It flies around and feeds off people."

"_As in they feed off what people own or they feed off the people themselves?"_

"Both. They're known as carrion. They feast on the dead after a battle."

"_Crow… I like that word," _Raum matched pace with Lelouch, _"It sounds evil."_

"Yeah. They're pestilent little buggers. Pestilence; that's another word for plague-"

"_What colour are these crows?" _Raum asked, his gleaming teeth showing.

Lelouch was confused with Raum's fascination of crows, "Black. Why?"

Raum grinned his malicious smile. _"Like me then?"_

"Yes… so?"

"_Then from this day forth, I shall be known as: Raum, King of Crows."_

"'King of Crows?'" Lelouch spluttered, "What are you talking about? You've never even seen a crow!"

"_So?"_

"And crows fly! You don't!"

"_So?"_

"You don't even have a beak!"

"_So?"_

"What right have you to say you're the king of all crows?"

"_Humans and demons alike announce that they are king. No one is ever elected to be king. They take the throne for themselves until a challenger takes them off it. So I will be King of Crows. Do you wish to challenge me?"_

"Of course not!"

"_Then I'm King of Crows. So shut up."_

Lelouch shook his head in disbelief as he ventured into the west with the King of Crows.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the west, they found a lone Scavenger on the plains. He was gnawing a bone, paying no attention to anything around him.<p>

Raum decided to sneak up on him.

"_FLEE LITTLE PLAGUE, BEFORE THE KING OF CROWS!"_

The Scavenger jumped out of its skin as Lelouch slapped his own forehead at Raum's stupidity.

"No you idiot," Lelouch said, exasperated, "A plague isn't a creature-"

"_Please d__on't kill me, dark one," _the Scavenger whimpered, _"I was just here minding my own business, eating this bone, scratching my neck, breaking rocks, thinking about sleep-"_

"_Shut up wimp!" _shouted Raum, _"When speaking to me, you shall address me as King of __Crows!"_

Lelouch looked at Raum in incredulity. "You really are serious? You utter loser…"

"_Be quiet Lelouch, the King of Crows is having a conversation." _Raum turned back to the Scavenger.

"_Now how is it," _Raum asked with cunning eyes, _"That a pea-brained __little shit like you can work the tongue of languages?"_

The Scavenger licked his lips nervously. _"We were taught, O mighty King of Crows. Our King Balam hired out a supreme tracker who has mastered the art of talking. He is known as Seere. He works as Bala__m's flunky in order to get his claws on our king's treasures."_

Lelouch thought for a moment. "This Seere character doesn't sound like good news."

"_No," _said Raum, _"What isn't good news is this King Balam. The Scavengers have never had a king before. Who is__ he?"_

"_Dunno," _said the stupid demon, _"He just came out of nowhere and helped us get together. He's very smart. He gave us food and plans and trained us and stuff. All he wanted was the gold we find deep underground." _

"Gold?" asked Lelouch, puzzled, "What does a demon want with gold?"

"_Not all demons are blood-thirsty maniacs." _replied Raum, _"Although most of us are. I once knew a wise old demon by the name of Ose who never fought, killed or hungered for blood. He simply taught other demons scripture, math__s and philosophy."_

"Why?" asked a rather stunned Lelouch.

"_Because he got paid. No doubt he's living quite richly now."_

They all stood still, pondering the conversation. Lelouch pondered about how he could use the knowledge of these demons to his advantage and have them assist in his escape from Hell. Raum pondered the worrying news of a king of the Scavengers. And the little demon pondered whether what he had told the two mad creatures in front of him would help spare his life.

In the end, it was Raum who sealed his fate.

"_Let's go Lelouch. I'll finish this little runt before we move on."_

The Scavenger squeled and tried to back away, but Raum grabbed a hold of him and held him at arm's length.

"No wait!" said the saving voice of Lelouch, "I need to ask him one more question."

"_Hurry up then," _Raum said, still holding the other demon, _"I want to finish him now."_

Lelouch stared the Scavenger in the eye. "Tell me: Have you seen any other humans?"

The Scavenger kept his mouth shut.

Lelouch sighed. "Ok, I promise on my heart that I'll let you live if you tell me the truth."

The Scavenger looked at Lelouch. It turned its eyes to the cold stare of Raum. It turned back to Lelouch again.

"_There was one," _the demon said, _"He was younger than you. A child. We captured h__im and brought him before Balam. He threatened to take the boy's soul if he did not serve him."_

"_That bastard," _Raum growled, _"You can only take a soul if it is entered into a deal. He was trying to scare the guy into serving him."_

"_Well it didn't work," _the Scavenger resumed, _"Because he snuck off as soon as we began to sleep. Little bastard escaped us. He did it around two months ago."_

"Thank you," said Lelouch, "Kill him Raum."

The demon squeled again. _"No! You promised! You crossed your heart!"_

"Don't mean shit down here little demon. Here's a lesson for the future: Never trust a human."

And with that, Raum crushed the little demon's head in his hand.

"He snuck off while they slept? Do demons need sleep?" asked Lelouch.

Raum sighed. _"You and your questio__ns. We never get tired so we don't need sleep. It is considered a luxury when you get it. But being awake keeps you on your toes. This means they must all live together… this is bad. It means they can form an army."_

"That would be bad," Lelouch muttered, "All I have is my wits and a big, black, hairy monster."

"_I'm not hairy. I don't even know what I am. My reincarnation has given me this strange body. At least my skin is hard to penetrate."_

"Like Kevlar," mused Lelouch.

"_What's Kevlar?" _asked Raum.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll explain on the way…"

So they continued on, with only a forgotten corpse left to prove they were ever there.

* * *

><p>A strange looking creature looked out from atop a far-away rock. He laughed at the pitiful conversation the human and the demon were having. But they were many miles away, and so they did not hear it.<p>

"_Hunger."_

One of the nearby Scavengers bowed onto his knees.

"_Yes, mighty Seere?" _asked the pitiful little demon in a quivering voice.

"_Report back to the king that I'll bring him a live human and a crow's corpse within three hours."_

The little demon was confused. _"What's a crow?"_

"_It's apparently a bird. An animal from Earth. And this stupid demon is calling himself one."_

"_Uh, yes sir!"_

Hunger hurried off to tell his king the good news.

Seere stared out over the wasteland. After a few minutes, two bat-like, leathery wings unfurled from his back and he leapt into the air. He flew in the direction of the Demon Emperor and the King of Crows. Murder was on his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you'<em>_re saying the universe is always expanding?" _asked a shocked Raum.

"Yes," replied Lelouch, "It's a very big place. Although I don't know if we are underneath Earth, a different world or an entirely different dimension. There is heat coming from under the ground, which is why it's so hot. So there might be a core. Or it may be just the ecosystem in this strange land-"

"_Who is Charles zi Britannia?" _asked Raum.

The question caught Lelouch so completely by surprise that he almost fell over in his shock.

"Charles zi Britannia?" he asked hurriedly, "Where did you hear that name?"

Raum grinned down at him.

"_I met him."_

Lelouch stared up, spellbound.

"You knew my fa-You knew Charles zi Britannia?"

"_Yes. In my previous incarnation. He was quite a commanding figure. He was also quite surprised to be here, much as you were. But he immediately started to make plans. But before he could, I managed to trick him into giving me his soul."_

"Y-You took his soul?"

"_That's right. I lost it when I died though. I think the demon who killed me took it afterwards."_

Lelouch measured up Raum in new light. This wasn't just a powerful creature who was curious towards the properties outside of Hell. This was a cold, calculating monster. A snake, who would take every opportunity he could get. Just like Lelouch would.

"Tell me," Lelouch ordered, "What other humans have you met?"

Raum's grin began to fade. His gaze was distracted to something behind Lelouch.

"_Lelouch…" _muttered Raum, _"You need to get behind me…"_

Lelouch swung around. He faced off against another demon. But this was the demon in a million paintings on Earth. This was the demon that entered every humans mind when the word 'Satan' was muttered. This was the epitome of what it is to be demonic.

It was eight feet tall. But unlike Raum it didn't hunch so its size towered over the other demon. Added to that were the two leathery wings on its back which seemed to amplify its size. Its skin was so thick it was like leather as well, but it was the colour of blood. The red face contained a sinister smile, not as big as Raum's but much slyer, and its teeth were stained yellow. Two black eyes stared out of its bald head and a scaly dragon tail whipped from side to side from above its rear. The red skin became hidden by fur further down its body, with the legs like that of a goat. It paced its hooves with anticipation. Its breath came out in low pants, like a rabid dog. Its bloodied mouth and cracked lips opened.

"_Well then." _Its voice was low, but more subtle than Raum's, _"Your time h__as come. Old King Balam wants you__,__ little human. You intrigue his majesty…"_

"_You're not having him," _came the firm reply of Raum, _"Over my dead body."_

"_That was what I had in mind," _the other demon said, _"My Raum, how you've grown. I haven't seen you since __the Palace of Blackhearts ten years ago."_

Raum frowned. _"I do not recognise you. Are you this Seere, the one who is leading the Scavengers out here?"_

"_That is correct," _replied Seere, _"Although you were too blind and too arrogant to notice the intelligent __ones of your court back then, I knew my time would come. How long did you travel the wastes, your soul trying to reach the Forest of Self-Sacrifice?"_

"What does he mean by your 'court'?" asked Lelouch, puzzled.

Raum ignored him. _"Eight years," _he growled.

Seere laughed. _"You had it lucky! I've heard of some who travel for thirty years before finding it. But you got straddled with a whiny human! And you call yourself the King of Crows now? Hah! You're pathetic! How the mighty have fallen!"_

"_Do you know what it's like? Having your soul travel the wastes?"_

Seere smiled. _"No. Because, unlike you, I've never died."_

"_You are unable to travel where you wish. It just floats on the air. You do not breathe. You do not sleep. You do not eat. You do not kill. You do not dream. Instead, you have your last moments replayed to you. The minute of your own death. Over and over and over again. Do you know how that feels? It fucking sucks. It drives you insane after three days. It was in my head for eight years. But, luckily, this stupid human was killed as well and so he and I were combined in our souls. I have become cold and focused and I know what I want. And you stand in my way."_

Seere sneered snidely. _"You have let yourself grow weak wit__h this human, this Lelouch imbecile__. Yo__u think you are better? You think you are stronger? You think you can beat me? Come Raum, so called King of Crows, and try to best me!"_

Seere charged, Lelouch backed away and Raum smashed into the other demon in a whirlwind of tooth and claw.

* * *

><p>The fight raged on.<p>

Seere raked his claws down Raum's back and the demon gave a howl of pain that Seere lapped up with glee. Raum turned onto his back to kick at his attacker but the younger demon leapt into the air with his wings and came crashing down on top of Raum, punching with his smaller fists into the dark face of his opponent. But as one fist came down, Raum bit it and held it in his mouth. Seere screamed with pain and rage and head-butted the demon on the floor repeatedly, smashing his free fist into Raum's ribs.

Raum had to let go and when he did, he did when Seere came down to head-butt him again. Raum grabbed Seere's face in his maw and started to bite down hard. In response, Seere sent a forked tongue down Raum's throat, who started to choke. Raum let go of Seere's head but as he vacated his face from Raum's mouth his tongue was still rolled out. As it exited Raum's maw, he bit down hard.

Seere screamed again as Raum thrashed about with Seere's tongue in his mouth. Eventually, with a sickening 'squelch' sound, Seere's tongue was torn out of his mouth. Fuelled by pain, rage and adrenaline, Seere smashed his fists into Raum's face. Blood leaked out of Raum's eyes, splashes of red against a face of darkness.

Lelouch knew he had to do something. Raum was losing and would die soon. But Seere was dominating him and he could have killed Lelouch with one hand. But Lelouch knew that if Raum died, than he might as well be dead. So he took the stone knife out of his slacks and approached Seere from behind.

Raum was trying to breathe, spitting blood out of his mouth in order to consume precious oxygen. But Seere was still slamming his fists into Raum's blotched face, beating him to death.

Lelouch raised the stone dagger. He brought it down on Seere's calf. The stone was incredibly sharp and dug deep into the demon's flesh. The knife broke off and was left embedded in the demon while Seere screeched in pain. He swung his arms around and batted Lelouch away. He slammed into the rocks while Seere glared down at him. The demon screamed something incomprehensible, thanks to his missing tongue. Lelouch placed his arms over his head as Seere raised his fists for the killing blow…

But Raum leapt onto Seere's back and wrapped his arms around the other demon's head. Seere didn't even have time to scream. He managed to let out one small grunt before Raum twisted his head at an incredible speed. There was a loud snapping sound and Seere became limp. Raum jumped to the ground.

"_Be sure… to remember… my face… for the next few years…" _Raum panted as Seere's corpse fell to the ground.

Lelouch looked at the demon's carcass in shock. Raum stared down at it as well. Suddenly, his eyes became focused and he turned Seere's leg over. He stared at the sharp stone in Seere's calf.

"_Lelouch…" _he muttered, _"What did you do…?"_

"Huh?" Lelouch panted, "What do you mean?"

"_The dagger I made for you. Where is it?"_

Lelouch looked at Seere. "In his leg. I saved you."

Raum fell back onto his rump. He looked like he had heard the news that his best friend had been killed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch, "What's happened?"

"_You helped kill him," _Raum said distantly, _"You helped kill Seere."_

"Well, yeah," Lelouch huffed, "I can't go this road alone. I need you to help me. And I think I deserve thanks-"

"'_Article 1, Paragraph 5: It is considered a most vile and unholy act for a human to kill, or to assist in the killing, of a demon.'"_

Lelouch looked at Raum with worry in his eyes. "What's the punishment?" he asked.

"_There is none. It isn't illegal. It just sickens me to the core that this has happened."_

"What? Why? I saved you!"

"_On Earth, what is your view of mutilation?"_

"Mutilation? Well it's… horrible."

"_Well imagine what it might feel like watching someone mutilate someone else in front of you on Earth. That's what it feels like knowing you did that. But the worst thing is, is that there was no other choice. I thank you for saving me, but it sickens me."_

"You're welcome," replied Lelouch bitterly, "Why did you give it to me anyway? You alluded to me that it was a weapon!"

"_I thought you'd use it as a__ tool! I thought humans were clever like that," _Raum suddenly smiled. _"But imagining Seere's last moments as those being defeated by a lowly human will drive him __**really **__insane. When he is eventually resurrected, he'll be so mad he might have forgotten his __own name. Hah! That fool will never be the same again."_

"Nice to see you're enjoying yourself," Lelouch muttered, "But I think it's time to leave."

Raum's smile dropped. He looked grim as he got to his feet.

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that."_

Lelouch looked confused. Raum raised an arm to point behind him. Lelouch turned around.

More than fifty Scavengers were sitting and crouching around the rocks. They stared at Raum and Lelouch with hate in their eyes, drool hanging from their mouths.

Lelouch gulped.

"_I'd suggest you get behind me Lelouch…" _Raum muttered. The human did so.

Slowly, they started to back away.

The Scavengers crept and crawled across the rocks, matching pace with them.

"Why don't they attack us?" Lelouch whispered.

"_Don't you remember? Fear. I've butchered several of their kind and killed one of their leaders. They are scared of me. And they probably saw you help kill Seere. They are scared of us."_

"But how long are they going to follow us?"

"_Don't know. We'll see."_

"How many can you take out in your current state?" Lelouch whispered.

"_About two," _Raum whispered back, as sixty pairs of demon eyes followed him, _"And my legs are still tired so we can't outrun them. I'm regaining my energy though. If they don't attack us in the next half __hour we can probably outrun them."_

As one, all sixty Scavengers leapt forward to attack.

"_HERE THEY COME!" _roared Raum.

Lelouch ran, as the demons barrelled into the wounded King of Crows.


	3. The Badlands

Lelouch spat and kicked and punched and bit as the Scavengers got their arms around him.

Raum was too exhausted to even roar. He was spending every last ounce of energy tearing the Scavengers apart. A bloodlust was upon him that the Scavengers were trying to quell by killing him.

One of them punched Lelouch in the gut and all of his strength deserted him. He gasped in exhaustion and terror as the Scavengers carried him off.

Raum was tearing through the Scavengers, attempting to reach Lelouch. Lelouch shouted out for him. He couldn't see. He was surrounded by snarling, pitiless demons.

Raum went down under the surge of Scavenger bodies.

Something hit Lelouch in the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>He awoke sometime later, his eyes blurry and his head groggy. He was being dragged on his knees, his arms held up by two Scavengers. There were several others scrambling over the beaten ground.<p>

He was being dragged under the shadows of small mesas. He didn't understand it: Was there a sun? The sky was black… so where was the light coming from?

Either way, these questions were pointless as the light began to fade, and so did his consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>But he looks so tasty…"<em>

"_Quiet! He has to arrive at Dust Bowl alive and unharmed, or Balam will have your soul!"_

Lelouch raised his head from the rock he had been lying on. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear as the shadows on his eyes departed. He knew that there was no hope for him.

There were twelve Scavengers around him, their slavering jaws and gleaming eyes reflecting his gaze of utter hopelessness. One of them spoke to him.

"_Keep your mouth shut, human," _it spoke in a nasal and slimy voice, _"Or we'll have your tongue."_

Lelouch raised his hands to his head and groaned. His head was swimming.

"Where am I?" he moaned.

"_Be quiet!" _the demon ordered again, _"We _will_ tear your tongue out!"_

"Oh, shut up," muttered Lelouch, "I heard you say you can't harm me. Under your king's orders?"

The demon snarled at him.

Lelouch sat up with a sudden realization. "Where's Raum?"

The demon's snarl became a grin.

"_We tore him apart," _it said with glee.

"Bullshit!" cried Lelouch, "He isn't dead! He can't be!"

"_His skin was tough, but he was just wriggly and juicy underneath."_

"Fuck you," muttered Lelouch. It didn't matter if the demon was lying or not: Raum wasn't here. He was alone, with only his wits to keep him alive.

"_He stopped struggling after we gouged out his eyes-"_

"Shut up!" Lelouch ordered. But he then remembered that he had no Geass.

"_Plugging his teeth out, one by one…"_

Lelouch gave up and looked up at the black ceiling.

And like a bullet out of a gun, he shot off the rocks and ran across the ground.

The Scavengers panicked and screeched as Lelouch ran full pelt away from them.

He scrambled over the rocks, slided over stones and jumped across ledges. But he had never been fit and he felt his legs begin to tire. His breaths were already heavy.

"_Don't let him get away Hunger!" _came one of the demon voices in the distance.

Lelouch turned his head around to see only one Scavenger following him. It was the one who had taunted him and was one he recognised from earlier battles.

Lelouch turned his head back, only to trip on a loose stone and go sprawling. He landed on his face, but thanks to the strange anatomy of Hell it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

He rolled onto his back to see Hunger staring down at him.

"_Human shit."_

And with that last insult, he stomped on Lelouch's face and he blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys have any water?" Lelouch asked as they dragged him across the ground again.<p>

His response was a punch in the guts.

"_Not too hard," _ordered Hunger, who Lelouch had gathered was the leader, _"Balam doesn't want him too badly spoiled."_

Lelouch's knees were ragged and bloodied. They had travelled for a few hours now. And every second that passed, the hope for Raum to save him became dimmer and dimmer.

They stalked across the badlands, the group of twelve keeping pace with each other. Hunger was at the head.

"I bet your mother had a thing for rabid dogs, didn't she?" Lelouch goaded.

Another punch. Lelouch spat out some blood. But this time, Hunger turned his around to look at Lelouch as they travelled.

"_What's a mother?" _he asked.

Lelouch laughed as blood dribbled down his chin.

But like Raum, Hunger was curious for human knowledge.

"_Tell me!" _he ordered.

The other Scavengers leant their ears as well.

"A… mother…" Lelouch gasped, "Is a woman… who you love… until you learn… that she used you all through your life."

The Scavengers curiosity had been raised.

"_What is her role?" _asked Hunger.

"She gave birth to me…" Lelouch muttered, his breaths coming as rasps, "And she was supposed to take care of me…"

"_Was she a good chess player?" _Hunger asked.

Lelouch almost laughed with the absurdity of the question asked.

"Chess…?" Lelouch rasped, "How do you… know about… chess?"

"_Another human, a bit younger than you, came by a couple of months ago. He escaped our grasp, but he taught me how to play chess, and showed me the board and-"_

The demon holding Lelouch's right arm spat. _"The human bribed Hunger with a chess board in order to escape," _he chuckled.

"_That's a fucking lie!" _roared Hunger, _"Balam believed me, so shut the fuck up!"_

While the demons argued, Lelouch processed what he had learned: One of the leaders knew chess, not all the Scavengers were loyal to King Balam, they generally disliked each other, they were curious about humanity, and they were very dim. All of that could be used to his advantage. Plus there was another human out there. And if he knew chess…

_Could it be Schneizel? _Lelouch pondered, _No, they said he was younger. How did someone younger than me end up in Hell…?_

"_Are you a good chess player?"_

Lelouch noticed they had stopped for a break. He looked up at Hunger.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," Lelouch stated as he gazed around the plateau they had camped on.<p>

Hunger looked down at the pieces. His king was trapped on the A and B ranks by two rooks. The human hadn't even moved his queen yet. His knights had torn his formations apart. He had been beaten easily.

"_What's checkmate mean?" _asked one of the other demons. He had heard the word 'check' said by the human many times and understood that it meant that Hunger was in danger. But this one was new.

Hunger overturned the board in fury. _"Bullshit!"_

"Practice makes perfect," Lelouch smiled sweetly, "You'll get better if you can find another opponent in Hell."

"_Fuck you!" _shouted Hunger, _"You cheated!"_

"Cheated?" Lelouch responded in confusion, "There's no way to cheat in chess. Unless you perform emergency brain surgery on your opponent while he's playing. And I don't remember that happening."

"_I'll kill you!" _Hunger roared. As Lelouch backed away, two other demons held Hunger back.

"_Sir! Lies!" _came the voice of the demon on lookout.

Hunger turned away from Lelouch. _"What?"_

"_It's Lies sir! The leader of third group!"_

"Lies?" Lelouch questioned, "You demons have weird names."

"_The third group?" _questioned Hunger, _"Where've they been?"_

A few minutes later, another Scavenger crawled onto the plateau. Unlike the rest of the Scavengers he was bleeding from several huge cuts and his left eye was leaking its fluid over his cheek. He looked like he had crawled through a war-zone.

"_Lies? Why are you hurt so badly?" _Hunger asked, no worry in his voice. It sounded like he had asked what was for dinner instead of a friend's welfare.

"_The… black…" _Lies muttered, trying to find his throat from around his torn neck. None of the other demons rushed to help him. Instead they just sat and stared. Like what Lelouch was doing.

Lies tried to continue. _"The… black… killed my crew… red eyes…"_

"_What killed your crew?" _Hunger asked.

"_He told me… to spread fear…"_

"_What killed your crew?"_ Hunger asked more firmly.

Lies looked up with one eye.

"_The… King of Crows!" _he gasped.

He fell onto the rocks. Dead.

Hunger stared down at him. He swung his head to look at Lelouch.

The human was smiling. Not a smile of hope or warmth. A smile, absolutely smug. The demon saw the madman in his gaze and looked away.

Lelouch knew Raum was coming. And it didn't matter whether these demons knew it or not. _Because there was no chance in Hell of them living._

* * *

><p>The pain was becoming worse. His knees felt like they had been torn to the bone. If he had been able to get to his feet he would've simply fallen over. Sweat broke upon his brow and the heat blistered his skin. The demons were unrelenting in their pace.<p>

But every so often, he thought he saw a silhouette on a cliff edge. Or a shadow on the hills. But before he could get a better look, it would vanish.

These sightings gave Lelouch hope. Raum was out there, watching over him. Lelouch knew this. And he knew that these demons would not survive the next few days. And he personally hoped to gut Hunger himself, no matter what any other demon may think.

These thoughts gave Lelouch pleasure as he was dragged on ragged knees.

"How long 'til we reach this 'Dust Bowl'?" he asked awhile later.

Instead of a punch, he got a surprisingly straight answer from Hunger.

"_A couple of days, more or less."_

Lelouch hoped that Raum would make his move soon.

Suddenly one of the Scavengers head's shot up.

"_What's that?" _he asked, pointing into the distance.

Hunger and the others looked as well, but there was nothing there.

"_What are you ranting on about now, Barf?" _Hunger asked, annoyed.

"_I swear I saw another demon out there! Maybe another Scavenger. He might be injured!"_

"Well why don't you go out and check?" Lelouch muttered darkly.

Barf spun around to look at him. _"Shut your fucking mouth you little human shit-"_

"_Yes, why don't you Barf?" _asked Hunger.

By now, Lelouch had discovered who was liked and who wasn't. And Barf was smelly. And not a very good socialiser. Or even the littlest bit friendly. So he was generally disliked by everyone.

He turned to look at Hunger. He then turned to look at the other demons. They stared back coldly.

"_Y-Y-You w-want me to go out there and f-find out who that was?" _Barf asked fearfully.

"_Yes," _said Hunger, with steel in his voice.

Barf looked around at the other Scavengers, trying to find a saving face. His gaze finally fell on Lelouch. The human managed to hide the flicker of a smile. Barf gulped.

"_A-A-Are y-you s-sure? It might h-have been the d-d-demon who k-killed Lies and-"_

"_Yes."_

Barf made a small squealing sound. He then slowly turned around and began to cautiously scamper across the rocks. A heat wave came down upon the badlands. Soon, Barf was lost from sight.

"_We'll wait fifteen minutes," _Hunger confirmed.

So they waited fifteen minutes.

Barf didn't return.

They waited thirty minutes. The Scavengers shifted uncomfortably.

Barf didn't return.

They waited an hour. The smell of fear became a stench.

Barf didn't return.

Eventually, Hunger looked at the human. He crawled over to Lelouch.

"_Listen to me human," _he growled threateningly, _"If you mention anything about Lies, Barf, this King of Crows or anything like that, I promise I will gouge out your eyes."_

Lelouch smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Lelouch didn't understand how light worked in Hell. It had darkened. But that didn't seem to affect the demons. They moved on as always.<p>

They decided to camp. It was like night-time on Earth, but without the comforting light of the stars or the moon. A fire was lit. Twelve figures sat around it. No-one mentioned Barf.

Eventually, when the silence had become uncomfortable even for Lelouch, he opened his mouth.

"Tell me," he began, "What is this King Balam like?"

As it always was, Hunger answered him.

"_He is a very cunning, very intelligent, very powerful demon. He isn't a Scavenger, but he came to us with good meat and lessons about our place in Hell. He claimed that we can be more than we were once, that we could rise up and carve out our own frontier."_

"I'm guessing he picked his leaders out personally," Lelouch said, a hint of flattery in his tone.

"_That's right," _Hunger said, sitting up a bit straighter, _"How did you guess?"_

"You're the only demon who can string together words with more than three syllables."

"_What's a syllable?" _Hunger asked.

The demon next to Lelouch sniggered. _"He's called Hunger because he never got any food back before the king arrived. He was a weak little shit."_

"_I dare you to say that again!" _Hunger shouted, _"I'll be reporting you to the king when we arrive-"_

A scream pierced the night. An unholy, pathetic scream.

Everyone sat as still as statues.

Then the panicking began.

"_What was that?"_

"_Was that Barf?"_

"_Where'd it come from?"_

"_Over there!-"_

"_Everyone!" _Hunger roared, _"SHUT UP!"_

Silence came about the night.

"_He's playing with us," _Hunger muttered, _"He wants us to be scared. You two," _he said, snapping his fingers at two Scavengers, _"Go find him and call us when you're fighting him."_

The two demons looked at each other.

"_Well?" _Hunger asked, annoyed, _"Hurry up and find him!"_

The two demons disappeared into the darkness.

Hunger sat down and placed his hands around the fire.

"_Now we just wait for them to call," _he said nonchalantly.

So they waited.

* * *

><p>So they waited.<p>

Hunger's hands were becoming charred from the fire. He seemed not to feel the heat. His eyes were glazed with fury.

The other demons were shivering with fear, staring into the darkness.

Lelouch just sat back and waited.

Eventually, one of the demons squealed out a sentence.

"_If he was able to take out two of us without even a sound-"_

"_Be quiet!" _Hunger shouted, _"They're not dead! You don't know that they are! They'll be back…"_

So they waited.

Eventually, Lelouch could no longer contain it.

"It looks like two more souls are on their way to the Forest of Self-Sacrifice…"

Hunger shot like a bullet from the fire and grabbed Lelouch's collar with his claws.

"_I bet you're really enjoying this aren't you human?" _he snarled menacingly, _"I dare you to say one more thing. Just one more thing. Make my day."_

So Lelouch obliged him.

"And then there were nine…"

He got a good kicking for that.

* * *

><p>The fire was growing dim. The night held about them. No-one had moved.<p>

"How does the light work in this place?" a battered Lelouch asked.

Hunger didn't want to answer him. But it was the only thing to take his mind off the fear.

"_I don't know. Sometimes the darkness stays for a few minutes, others a few months. It is random."_

"This place is insane," Lelouch muttered.

As the fire dimmed, Hunger ordered each of the demons to take a torch. The fire licked from the strange, flammable object. Lelouch perceived it as a stone coated with a strange gel that burned for a long time. He was beginning to learn about Hell's geography.

A low growl came out of the darkness around them.

Everyone tensed.

"_He's just outside our field of vision…" _muttered Hunger.

They all grouped together with Lelouch being thrust into the middle. The torches formed a circle of light, a beacon of evil in the darkness of Hell.

"_Let's move," _Hunger grimaced as he ordered. The circle began to pace to the south. Lelouch was surrounded by demon bodies, unable to move at will.

_This is bad, _Lelouch thought as the circle moved, _Raum can't attack these guys like this. He'll be killed for sure!_

Suddenly, Lelouch's gut twisted. He felt ice enter his veins, and a cold hand over him. He remembered a blade as long as a child stab through him. The hilt held by Zero. Suzaku. His best friend. Under his orders. He remembered his sister's tears as they found his face, his heart beating its last rhythm. The revelation of death. The remembrance of pain. The end of his life.

Why did it have to happen again?

_Why am I here?_

Why was he here?

He looked around at the hideous demons. They wanted him dead. They wanted to feast on his flesh—

_NO! I don't deserve to be damned! Why am I in Hell? I did what I did for the world, not for me! The Zero Requiem! I don't want to die again! Why has my Geass deserted me? What have I done? I don't want to die! I don't deserve to die again!_

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Panic had overcome his sense and calm. In a blind rage and fury, he charged straight for the darkness.

The Scavengers were caught completely by surprise. The first they knew of an escape was the mad human as he pushed his way past Hunger and leaped into the darkness.

"_GET HIM!" _Hunger screeched.

The circle was broken. A few of the torches bit the dust and went out. The demons panicked. They scrambled around, not knowing whether to make a run for it or to chase after Lelouch.

But Hunger had no such qualms. He knew he was dead anyway if he didn't deliver Lelouch to Balam. So he rushed after the fleeing human. Six of the demons followed suit.

Lelouch turned his head to see Hunger gaining on him. But behind him, one of the demons' further back had his torch lose its flame. His screams echoed through the darkness and shadows, as he was cut down by an invisible terror.

"RAUM!" Lelouch screamed, "GET THEM OFF ME!"

Another torch bearing demon went under darkness.

"_Get the demon!" _roared Hunger as he chased after Lelouch, _"I'll take the human!"_

As the demons turned around to face the threat, Hunger threw his torch to the ground and leapt for Lelouch.

He was running blind through the darkness, all lights gone, the screams of demons behind him, the rancid breath of Hunger as he chased, the trembling roars.

"RAUM!" Lelouch cried.

In response he heard another roar from far behind him. Raum was fighting, though whether he was winning or not, Lelouch could not tell. But in his distraction and blindness, his foot was caught upon a rock and he went sprawling.

Before he knew it, Hunger had his arms wrapped round him and they were pelting full speed through the darkness. The Scavenger was surprisingly strong and despite Lelouch's struggling, he held fast.

Lelouch called for Raum again, his voice hoarse.

"_Say another word and I'll slit your fucking throat!" _threatened Hunger, who wrapped a clawed hand around Lelouch's neck, _"I swear it!"_

Hunger ran on with Lelouch grappled in his arms, the sounds of battle and death getting further and further away.

They ran on through the darkness, many times falling over in blindness, but Hunger always kept an arm around Lelouch, gripping him tight as they blindly blundered on.

"_We're… almost… there…" _panted Hunger, _"Just… a… couple… more… hours…"_

Lelouch didn't want to reach Dust Bowl. His calm came back to him. He waited and planned. Eventually he made his move.

He bit into Hunger's clawed hand.

Hunger yelped and dropped the nipping human. Lelouch picked himself up and struggled blindly through the darkness.

But Hunger rushed him again and tackled him to the rough ground, banging Lelouch's head against a rock. The human looked up dizzily.

"_You… little… fucker…" _Hunger snarled as he raised a clawed hand to slice Lelouch's face to pieces. A mad vision had come over him. Lelouch couldn't even scream.

Then the floor beneath them caved in.

It wasn't proper rock. Just weak stone. So the trampling demon and human broke through easily. They crashed into a blanket of weird shaped stones.

As Lelouch's head swam, Hunger got to his feet and groaned. He opened his eyes and tried to pierce the dark gloom.

"_Where…?" _he muttered. He then saw Lelouch and scrambled over to him, putting his clawed hands to Lelouch's throat.

"_Not a peep out of you," _he growled, _"Or you'll be joining some of my other kills."_

It was only then that Lelouch realised he wasn't lying on weird rocks, but on bones.

"_I used to run with a pack here," _Hunger snarled, _"I'm sure you'll find my old stomping ground comfortable."_

"You're a fool Hunger," Lelouch spat, "If you believe you're going to survive to see another morning."

"_Shut up."_

Then Hunger froze. So did Lelouch.

In the distance. Something was running over the rocks from the direction they had come in. A demon.

"_Not a peep," _Hunger warned. He started to dig up the bones with his hands, trying to create a hole of sorts.

The creature was getting closer. Lelouch desperately wanted to call Raum, but knew he would be killed instantly. He tried to edge away from Hunger slowly, but the demon was sharp. He grabbed Lelouch with a hand and threw him down the makeshift hole. He then jumped down too, a clawed hand at Lelouch's throat again. With his other hand he pulled more bones down on top of them, so that Lelouch was in a dark, claustrophobic coffin with a creature that could kill him in a second.

Hunger's menacing eyes threatened Lelouch into not making a sound.

The creature was very close now.

Hunger held his breath as well.

Then suddenly, something fell down the hole and landed with a thump on the bones. Despite the pitch blackness, they both knew it was less than a metre away.

Everything was silent. Hunger's claws were so tight, Lelouch thought he might choke. Then a voice whispered in the darkness:

"_Boss?"_

Lelouch almost cried in despair. Hunger grinned. It was another Scavenger.

"_Under here," _Hunger almost cried with relief. There was some more scrambling and bone-shifting before Lelouch now shared a bone-coffin with two demons.

"_Which one are you?"_

"_Name's Jugular boss!"_

"_Where are the others?"_

Lelouch felt Jugular shudder. _"…they didn't make it boss."_

"_None of them?"_

"_As soon as the fires went out, I legged it. I heard them screaming boss… but I remembered we used to roam around here so I decided to find our old den in the hopes of finding you."_

"_Good job."_

"…_boss."_

"_What?"_

"_He's still out there…"_

Reflected in three pairs of eyes was Lelouch's smirk. Hunger was quick to crush it.

"_Believe this human: If I die, I drag your soul down with me."_

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes of silence before Raum arrived.<p>

They heard the slow, heavy pacing of his feet as he appeared at the top of the pit.

Hunger's grip became much tighter. Jugular started to shudder. Lelouch willed Raum not to come down. If he did, Hunger would tear Lelouch's thorax out of his neck.

Unseen to any of them, Raum peered over the edge. He growled.

Lelouch was choking now. Hunger's hand was commanded by fear.

"_Lelouch…"_

The horrifying, dark, malevolent tone of Raum was the most welcome voice Lelouch had ever heard in his life. But Hunger, with barely any movement, slowly shook his head. A single breath out of turn, and it would be the last Lelouch would ever have.

The two demons and Lelouch resorted to tiny, shallow breaths. Raum sounded like he hadn't moved. So they didn't either.

Another twenty minutes passed. There was no sound. Lelouch wanted to scream in desperation.

They waited with baited breath.

Eventually, they heard Raum bound away. Lelouch was both horrified and relieved.

They all let out their breaths. The little hole was filled with rancid breath. Lelouch and Jugular coughed slightly. Even Hunger wrinkled his nose.

"Now what?" Lelouch whispered with spite.

Hunger realised his situation. And knew there wasn't much he could do about it.

"_Now we wait."_

* * *

><p>Several hours passed. And still no rays of light pierced their pathetic little hole. It was still pitch black out there.<p>

Yet they still waited.

Jugular was becoming fidgety. He kept trying to scratch parts of his body he couldn't quite reach.

"_Stop it you fool," _cursed Hunger with little sound, _"You won't be able to scratch anything when your arms are torn off."_

He stopped.

In his stead was the tense and fearful silence. Hunger's hand hadn't moved from Lelouch's throat. They all had cramps.

A couple more hours passed. Lelouch didn't find himself sleepy. He seemed to remember a conversation with Raum about demons not needing sleep. That seemed a lifetime ago.

The battle with Seere… had that happened a week ago? Or had it been a month?

His death… he didn't even want to think how long ago that was. He had no idea.

_How are they doing? Kallen? C.C.? Suzaku? Are they living happily? Or have eons passed since my demise and they are nothing but dust? Nunnally… her gentle world was realised, wasn't it?_

That thought gave him comfort in the bowels of Hell.

"_I think we should make a run for it," _Jugular whispered.

"_It's a mile away…" _mused Hunger.

"_That crow bastard must have moved on by now. He can't still be in the area."_

"_He knows we couldn't have got far. He knows we are in the area. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still at the rim of the pit."_

There was a moment of silence.

"_But boss… what if we caught him by surprise?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If we leapt out quick we could run the mile with the human slung between us."_

There was another moment of silence as Hunger pondered the plan.

"_It might work…"_

"_It could boss!"_

"_But there is a problem."_

"_What boss?"_

"_He wouldn't be carrying a human. And he's faster. And bigger. And stronger."_

"…"

"_So he'll be chasing us… and he would catch us halfway there."_

"_We could threaten him with killing the human!"_

"_And then we would be stuck in a stalemate in the dark, half a mile from home. We probably wouldn't have time to even threaten the human before he'd be upon us."_

"_So he'll catch us half-way there…"_

Lelouch waited with baited breath as the Scavengers plotted.

"_But…" _Hunger mused, _"If something was to slow him down halfway there…"_

"_Like what boss?" _questioned the idiotic Jugular.

"_Like you."_

Jugular shivered at the death sentence. He instantly regretted ever getting in the pit.

"_Y-Y-You want me to f-f-fight him halfway there boss? On m-my own?"_

"_You would help me escape with the human. You would be doing a great favour to the whole of our kingdom. Hey, you might even kill him!"_

Listening to Hunger trying to convince Jugular to sacrifice himself was like listening to a fisherman trying to catch a carp by asking it to jump out the lake.

"_B-B-B-But b-b-b-boss…"_

"_I promise you Jugular, that your name will be remembered throughout our kingdom for many thousands of years."_

Jugular gulped. He knew there was no way out. But his pride veered his idiocy.

"_A-Alright boss."_

"_Good soldier. Being remembered is better than ever living."_

Lelouch tried to peer at Hunger in the darkness, just to read his face.

"I was mistaken Hunger," he muttered, "You're much smarter than I previously imagined."

Hunger grunted, not knowing whether or not the human was complimenting him.

"But make no mistake: You will not survive the night."

"_What's the night?"_

Lelouch grinned. "Your life will end in the dark."

* * *

><p>They sat in silence, Lelouch grinning, hoping that his smile was reflected in the demons eyes.<p>

"So," he said, "When are we moving?"

More silence.

"_In a couple of hours, when the light returns…" _Hunger said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"I thought you said that the light comes and goes at random. You said it might take months…"

"_I know what I said! Now shut up!" _Hunger whispered angrily.

They continued to wait. It felt like they had been in that position for a full day. Lelouch's muscles had almost given up.

"_How about on the count of three boss?" _Jugular muttered.

"_A countdown?"_

"_Yes boss."_

"…_Alright then."_

Lelouch felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"_On three…" _Hunger confirmed.

"_Wait boss!"_

"_W-What?"_

"_Shouldn't we be holding the human if we're leaping out?"_

"_Uh, um, yes, of course!" _Hunger puffed, angry at having been embarrassed.

"_I've got his legs boss!"_

"_I've got his arms."_

"…_So boss?"_

"_Alright, alright. On three…"_

Lelouch and Jugular waited with baited breath. Lelouch almost prayed that Raum would get him. But he believed that might have been hypocritically blaspheming. Jugular just shuddered with fear.

Hunger began.

"_One…"_

Lelouch was shaking. Jugular looked like he was about to throw up.

"_Two…"_

"_Wait boss!"_

"_W-What is it?" _Hunger asked angrily.

"_Do we leap out on three, or after three?"_

"…_on three."_

"_Okay boss…"_

They sat in silence again.

"_Two…" _Hunger continued.

Lelouch was no longer breathing.

"_THREE!"_

With what was a crash of thunder after the silence, the two Scavengers with their cargo smashed out of the bones and leaped from them to the pit edge. Using hooked claws on their feet, they quickly scaled the edge in the black of night, the human slung between them. They leapt onto the surface again…

…To land on top of Raum, who jolted awake.

With quick thinking, and with little panic, Hunger dropped Lelouch's hands and grabbed Raum's head, throwing him into the pit. Picking up Lelouch's arms, he screeched at Jugular:

"_RUN!"_

As fast as they could, the two demons and their cargo scampered off across the rocks in the dead of night. They were almost stood up straight in their desperation for speed.

Lelouch looked back to see Raum leap out of the pit, landing on the edge like a damned monkey. He was bleeding from a hundred different cuts and the wire-skin on his face was blotched and bloated. But his red eyes blazed with fury as he chased after the last two Scavengers, wanting nothing more than to tear the demons apart.

"_How long 'til we get there?" _Jugular screeched in fear as they ran.

"_Fifteen minutes!"_

Lelouch looked back at Raum. He was gaining rapidly.

"Prepare to die!" Lelouch roared with glee as they ran.

Hunger turned his head and made out two glowing red orbs making towards them like lightning. He squealed.

"_Jugular!" _he screamed, _"Now!"_

"_B-But boss-"_

"_NOW DAMMIT, NOW!"_

Jugular dropped Lelouch's legs and he turned to face his death. Hunger bundled Lelouch under one arm.

Lelouch got a glimpse of the two demons clashing before they were lost to the darkness.

"Let me go you stupid fuck!" Lelouch roared, "You can't escape!"

"_Jugular… will hold… him off… for long enough…" _Hunger panted with the strain.

"No he won't…" Lelouch muttered, but stopped when he looked into the distance.

Lights.

Clusters of lights.

A settlement.

Hunger grinned happily.

"_Dust Bowl!" _he shouted with glee.

Lelouch turned his head back to the darkness, but Raum must have still been battling.

"RAUM!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

But Hunger powered on, his saving grace a thousand metres away, his death behind him.  
>As Dust Bowl's lights became more focused and brighter, two red orbs came into sight behind them.<p>

"RAUM!" Lelouch cried with happiness.

He turned his head back, to see they were almost at a wooden palisade wall, with a gate set in it.

A demon popped his head over the wall. Raum was now just a few metres behind them.

"_What's that…?" _the demon at the palisade wondered.

Hunger answered him.

"_OPEN. THE. FUCKING. GATE!"_

The gate swung inward. A squad of Scavenger archers awaited.

Raum was almost in arms reach of Hunger. He stretched out his hand.

And then an arrow pierced his shoulder.

Raum howled in pain.

Another arrow entered his kneecap.

He turned and pelted into the darkness.

It was the last Lelouch saw of him before the gate shut.

Hunger threw Lelouch down before throwing up with exhaustion.

Lelouch was in Dust Bowl.

In the capitol of his enemy.

And he was on his own.

* * *

><p>Hunger climbed up the Palisade. He looked over the top to see Raum fleeing into the darkness.<p>

"_HA HA! You better run, you coward!" _Hunger shouted after him. In an attempt to remember a good insult, he was reminded of what the human told him a mother was…

"_Yeah! Run you motherfucker! I'll be seeing you again!"_

The darkness began to fade, as light came from the rocks.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was dragged through the dust and sand of the camps terrain he passed several wigwams that reminded him of the original natives of Britannia and their pagan settlements. But whereas those had been made of cow skin and other such material, these were made from scales and what to a glance seemed like bat-skin. Scavengers peered through flaps and spat from the entrances as Lelouch was dragged like a common criminal.<p>

He was taken to an area hidden in shadows behind a bunch of wigwams. There were several cages formed out of long bones and strange skulls. He was thrown into one filled with excrement and other foul matter.

He looked at his hands, covered in shit. He rubbed the marks at his neck from where Hunger had near enough strangled him repeatedly. He felt his hair, all tattered and torn. He was relieved their wasn't a mirror in sight.

_How? _he thought to himself, _How have I arrived here? How have I fallen so far? Beaten by the stupidest demon in the whole of fucking Hell and he gets away while I rot in a shit-filled cage!_

_Where's Raum? Where is he? He knows that he can't live without me, so why doesn't he come and get me?_

_Where's Nunnally? Where's my sister?_

_Where's Suzaku?_

_C.C.?_

_Kallen?_

_Rolo?_

Something growled behind him.

Lelouch spun around.

In a neighbouring cage, was a large, snarling, bipedal, lizard.

Lelouch backed away as it growled threateningly at him. The lumbering beast looked like an ancient dinosaur, its green scales reflecting dawns light. It drooled saliva over the faeces covered floor. Its lizard eyes followed Lelouch like a hawk. From its size, Lelouch assumed that the Scavengers must use it as cavalry of sorts. But it certainly didn't look domestic.

As Lelouch looked away from it, he saw several other cages filled with the beasts. No doubt a pack, held in place by the Scavengers. He wondered what would happen if they got free…

But before his plotting could begin, a snide and slimy voice entered his ear.

"_Our gracious King Balam wishes to speak with you," _came the voice of a Scavenger.

Lelouch didn't even have time to turn his head before he was being dragged through the dust and mud again. _How embarrassing, _he fumed.

He was dragged and spat at all over again.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an age of humiliation, they arrived before a huge wigwam. Wrought in a pattern of scales and skin, this wigwam towered above all the others. It was an obvious sign of power and respect to whoever lived inside.<p>

Lelouch knew this was the residence of King Balam. The most intelligent and cunning creature on the badlands.

Bar Lelouch.

He was dragged inside.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to tell which one was the king.<p>

He was the only one atop a throne formed from melded bone. He was the only one clutching a sceptre in two hands, a huge sword in another and a cigar in the last one. He was also the only one with four arms, like an ancient Hindu deity. He was also the only one who had purple skin and had many jeweled rings wrapped around his fingers. He was the only one who was smiling and not snarling. He was the only one with fingers and not claws. He was the only one with an emerald encrusted crown upon his bald head. And he was the only one whose eyes did not reek of hatred and hunger when they saw Lelouch.

One look upon King Balam and Lelouch knew how vain and arrogant he was.

He was forced to kneel before the throne while Scavenger bodyguards watched from the shadows.

_**"So… little human…" **_

His voice resonated around the wigwam and Lelouch knew how the Scavengers had fallen for him. His voice was enough to raise an army and topple a kingdom.

_**"Hunger… tells me stories…"**_

The king tried to dictate every word, every syllable in an epic, resonant voice.

"…_**About a human and his pet demon…"**_

In the shadows of the dwelling came nasal, scratchy, sniggers from his Scavenger guards.

Balam looked Lelouch up and down, his face a mask of wonder about how someone so tiny and insignificant could be such a huge threat to his Scavengers. But if the stories were true, then this little creature had taken a knife to Seere. The human had helped kill him.

"…_**So tell me, little human—"**_

"My name is Lelouch," the human muttered from his dry and cracked lips.

Almost immediately, Lelouch was knocked to the floor by his Scavenger tormentors. He was kicked once in the ribs and he coughed up a mixture of blood and phlegm. Balam raised a cigar-holding hand and the beating stopped before it had truly begun.

"_**We shall not disrespect our guests with simple minded violence," **_he proclaimed with a smile, _**"If the human interrupts me, then he does so at his own discretion."**_

Lelouch peered up at the purple king. _How grand a figure he must think he is, _Lelouch thought, _To sit atop a throne made of his enemies and surrounded by his wealth and subjects. I'll need to tread carefully..._

"I am sorry," Lelouch half-grovelled, "I meant no disrespect, big demon."

Balam's eyes flickered with amusement.

"_**Please, call me King Balam. Or your highness. Or your majesty—"**_

"Then please call me Lelouch," the human said with a smile, "Your majesty."

Balam smiled back with what looked like genuine warmth. But Lelouch kept his eyes locked with the demon's, not breaking his stare.

"_**You have gall, Lelouch," **_Balam boomed, _**"Even though one word out of place and you may never leave this place alive. So I present you a challenge Lelouch: With your friendly demon out somewhere in my kingdom, and you before me, with no weapons nor anything worth of interest, while surrounded by my greatest warriors, and faced before the greatest demon of them all, I challenge you to leave here alive."**_

He felt the Scavengers ready to pounce, to tear him limb from limb. And he couldn't stop them. All it would take was a simple nod from their king.

Lelouch trained his memories back to what Raum had said about the demon code, about what any of the Scavengers had said about Balam, about how he had managed to convince the Black Knights to work under him without the use of Geass.

_But I had used Geass to get them to trust me, _he thought, as he remembered Orange, _so I am at a disadvantage here..._

"O mighty King Balam!" Lelouch exclaimed, "You have no doubt heard about... El Dorado?"

Balam laughed, a huge sound that boomed around the wigwam, and made Lelouch want to kill the arrogant fool right there.

"_**El Dorado? You mean the place where all humans must go to find salvation? An unreachable object of desire at best and a common fairytale at worst..."**_

"Ah, your majesty, you may be correct there," Lelouch said, knowing that any compliment to his enemy would help, "But you see, El Dorado is a legend on Earth as well..."

"_**Oh really?" **_Balam said, bemused but also slightly curious, _**"And what is the legend on Earth say?"**_

"That it is a city..." Lelouch said, keeping the suspense fresh, "...made entirely of gold."

A hush settled around the room. The Scavengers all turned their gazes to their king, wondering how he would react to the word of gold.

Balam's eyes flickered with interest.

"_**A city of gold?" **_he laughed, _**"Don't be so ridiculous! As if a city made entirely of gold could be kept hidden in a place like Hell!"**_

"No-one ever found it on Earth," Lelouch mused, adding the mystery, "And I've been told that not all of Hell has been explored..."

Balam sat up a little straighter. He chomped on his cigar, and he gripped the sceptre tightly in his hands. His eyes never left Lelouch. Neither of them had blinked.

"_**And why would a human find salvation at a city of gold...?" **_Balam asked, no amusement in his voice. He was all business now.

"A better question would be; why not?" Lelouch said, his voice filled with silk, "After all, what better salvation than an entire city of gold? You would live on, forever rich..."

Balam's eyes flickered with something else: hunger.

"_**And would you know where this city is, by any chance?"**_

"Unfortunately not, your majesty," Lelouch said, feigning down-heartedness, "For a human must find it by himself. Although my friendly demon out there is helping me."

"_**Why would this matter to me though?" **_Balam shrugged, _**"Why should I care about a possibly make-believe city of gold?"**_

Lelouch shrugged. "Fine then. Kill me," he said, "But if you do, then you lose any chance of ever finding it."

The Scavengers were silent. Balam was contemplating. Lelouch was riding his life on one bluff.

Balam studied Lelouch.

Lelouch stared down Balam.

"_**Hmm... so if I let you go, you will find this city of gold, and give it to me?"**_

Lelouch remained silent. They both already knew the answer.

Balam chuckled.

"_**...Alright then, I'll let you go."**_

But before Lelouch could release a sigh of relief, Balam came off his throne. Stood up, Lelouch realised just how big Balam was. He came to around ten feet tall. His four arms swung by his side as he strode to the kneeling Lelouch. While kneeling, Lelouch came up to his knee.

Balam kneeled on one knee and stared at Lelouch. Lelouch stared back as Balam tapped the end of a new cigar. It set aflame. He placed it in his mouth and grinned so his huge, ugly teeth were revealed in horrifying fashion. Smoke blew into Lelouch's face and the human coughed and spluttered.

"_**I know that size doesn't matter in this world." **_Balam said, _**"But it certainly helps. It all counts on the brain. I didn't get here by killing all the Scavenger tribal leaders. No, I bribed them. And now, they worship me. Size doesn't matter. So I look down at you and I see an equal, little Lelouch. Don't think I don't underestimate you. You couldn't kill another human with those hands, so you got others to kill for you. That's how you ended up in Hell. You were cunning while alive. And I never trust a cunning person. So we will make our little pact on the Demon Code. And your soul is mine if you decide to break it."**_

Lelouch stared out of blood-shot eyes at the menacing figure of the king.

"Agreed," he spluttered.

Balam smiled. He sheathed his sword and gripped Lelouch's hand with his free one. Lelouch felt his tiny hand beginning to break in Balam's giant fist.

"_**I swear this pact on the Demon Code," **_Balam said with reverence.

The wigwam seemed to shudder and the Scavengers pulled away. It seemed to go very dark.

"_**And this shall be the pact:**_

"_**The human who is now joining this pact must deliver me a city of gold within three months. In return, he is allowed to leave our settlement, Dust Bowl, alive and never return. If this contract is broken, then the one who breaks it has his soul owned by the other for the rest of eternity."**_

Lelouch coughed out his answer.

"_AGREED!" _he roared.

Lelouch felt his hand begin to shake. His whole body began to shudder. Light streamed out of their hands. A sound like thunder echoed out across their minds.

Lelouch screamed.

Balam boomed out his laugh.

And the pact was made.

* * *

><p>Lelouch stared up at the throne. Balam was back upon it, a malevolent figure, false smile on his lips.<p>

"_**I present you this Lelouch," **_Balam said and a Scavenger ran up to the throne, something clutched in his hands.

It was an ancient horn instrument. Made of bone and painted blood red, it was tiny in Balam's huge hands. It looked much older than anything Lelouch had seen before in his life.

"_**This," **_Balam said, _**"Is the Horn of Malvador. One of the first demon kings. His legacy and triumphs have lived on in this horn. No matter where you are in Hell, I will always hear it and I will immediately appear beside it. However, it will only work when you have the acquired amount of gold. An entire city. After three months, if you do not have the gold, your soul will be mine and the horn will turn to dust."**_

The red horn, with gold linings, levitated from Balam's hand and flew towards Lelouch. It dropped above him and Lelouch caught it. It was very light and very beautiful.

"_**Now leave my domain Lelouch and never return. I hope you have a pleasant trip."**_

Gripping the horn, Lelouch rose to his knees and turned. He walked out of the wigwam, jeers and taunts from the Scavengers following him.

Balam's eyes never left his back.

But before Lelouch headed for the exit, he passed by the lizard holding pen one last time.

* * *

><p>As Lelouch was about to pass through the palisade gate, someone spat at his back.<p>

Unlike all the other Scavengers who had spat at him, this one was fuelled with an unrelenting amount of hatred and rage.

Lelouch turned around, a smile on his lips.

Hunger stood there, his face contorted with hate.

"_You lucky little fucker!" _Hunger snarled, _"There is no city of gold! I hope I get to play with your soul once our king claims it!"_

"Pray, little Hunger," Lelouch responded, "That we never cross paths again. Or _I_ will spit in your face and leave you for dead."

Hunger was unfazed. _"Pray, slimy little human, that you never return to Dust Bowl. Or I will personally rip your gizzards out!"_

Lelouch laughed and turned around, preparing to leave again. But Hunger chuckled.

"_You will die little human."_

There was something in those words. Something prophesying about them. Something altogether final about them.

"And why do you think that will happen?" Lelouch asked, turning around again.

Hunger was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"_You always think you're right all the time, don't you?"_

Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"_But you were wrong."_

"In what way was I wrong?" Lelouch asked, something gnawing at his gut.

Hunger spread his arms out wide. _"I live to see the light. I live to the morning!"_

The demon burst out laughing.

Lelouch, no longer relieved, turned his back and walked out of Dust Bowl.

With Hunger's howling laughter following him every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked over the scalded rocks and charred stones. The heat swam around him and pierced his skin. He passed lava flows and rocks, melted down. The heat beat down upon his face and neck, his eyes glazed over. He wasn't thirsty, but when he thought about water, his throat seemed to swell up. He just walked through the badlands.<p>

"RAUM!" cried Lelouch into the horizon.

The demon didn't answer. Because he never appeared.

* * *

><p>So Lelouch stepped upon rocks and clambered over boulders. He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to find El Dorado. Otherwise there was no hope for him.<p>

One rock was hidden in the shadow of a larger boulder. As Lelouch clambered over it, it growled and threw him off.

Lelouch was so shocked, he jumped backwards and fell onto the ground.

Raum groaned and stood up. Lelouch had never been happier to see a more horrifying face.

Scars littered Raum's body. He was covered from head to toe with cut and claw wounds of all shapes and sizes. He was even more hunched over than usual, and his eyes looked tired. One of them had been bleeding heavily and his wire-like skin was ragged and torn in some places, showing huge black muscles underneath.

"Raum!" Lelouch said, "What the fuck have you been doing?"

Raum looked at Lelouch. He looked him up and down. His red eyes widened.

"_Lelouch…?" _he muttered, unbelieving, _"It really is you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. You could look happier you know."

"_But…But they took you. You were captured, slated to be killed."_

"Yeah, well I'll tell you about that later. What the fuck have you been doing?"

"_I fought a fuck load of Scavengers. It seems I could kill more than I previously imagined. I even kept one of the tough ones as a reminder. Friend of yours?"_

Raum held up what he was holding in his right hand. It was Jugular's head.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend…"

"_He couldn't stand against the King of Crows. But the bastard tore one of my eyes out."_

Lelouch looked apprehensively at Raum's two glowing eyes.

"_I got better."_

"Sure you did. Let's head north. I've seen enough of this place to last a lifetime."

"_I concur."_

They started on the journey north.

"I wish you could have taken the other demon's head as well."

"_Sorry. I had a bit of a problem with all the arrows sticking out my arse."_

"Sorry to hear that. But I left Dust Bowl a little something to remind them of me…"

"_What?"_

"Do you know an animalistic demon, a lizard on two legs, that the Scavengers seem to ride?"

"_I've never known the Scavengers to be able to ride. But you must be talking about Granglars. Mean bastards. Took down one with a harpoon once."_

"Well you see, they had these holding pens…"

"_You didn't."_

"Let's just say I left the lock off the latch."

Raum roared with laughter. _"Hah! Brilliant story! But how did you escape?"_

"…Their King Balam let me go."

Raum stopped. So did Lelouch. The demon was staring at him with blazing eyes.

"_What did you do?" _Raum asked with what looked like worry.

Lelouch frowned. "I had to," he said, "I had to put my soul on the line! It was the only way!"

Raum seemed drained all of a sudden. _"What do you have to deliver?"_

"A city of gold."

Raum fell onto his rump. _"Deadline?"_

"Three months."

Raum placed his hands on his head. _"You idiot." _he moaned, _"I told you not to make any deals!"_

"Well then, next time you can leave me to die!" Lelouch exclaimed angrily, "Fat lot of help you were!"

"_Fuck you. A city of gold. Fucking shit…"_

Lelouch folded his arms. "Well it's no good moaning about it," he puffed, "Let's go find a city of gold."

Raum looked up at him.

"_El Dorado?"_

"Where else?"

"_Do you know where to start?"_

"No idea."

"_Neither have I. Welcome to Hell. Travel guides not included."_

"I shouldn't have told you that much about humanity," Lelouch muttered, "Now you can use sarcasm much better."

Raum picked himself up. _"Well then. Three months."_

"Three fucking months."

"_Let's get going then."_

They resumed their venture into the north.

"_I wonder how many you killed by letting the Granglars loose?"_

"Not enough. I hope Hunger bit the dust."

"_Hunger?"_

Lelouch explained as they continued their quest for El Dorado.

* * *

><p>Fifteen miles away, high on a hill, someone watched them go.<p>

Balam walked up to him. The jewellery and sceptre were gone, but the shivering cigar in his mouth and the sword at his side proclaimed that he was nervous about this meeting.

"_**What is it you want with them?"**_Balam asked, _**"I have a contract with the human—"**_

"_Lelouch Lamperouge."_

"_**How do you know his name?"**_

"_Lelouch Lamprouge. Lelouch vi Britannia. Zero. The child getsssssss around." _The other demon had a lisp for his 's' and spoke in a slimy, nasal voice.

"…_**So…?"**_asked a nervous Balam.

"_Ssssssssssso nothing. I will watch and wait. Malvador!" _he called to another demon.

A scrawny, vulture-like demon walked up to him.

"_Yes, master?"_

"_The child hasssssssssssss your horn. If you ever want it back, you will have to keep a track of thossssssssse two. You mussssssssst alssssssssssso thank King Balam for ssssssssssssssssssspinning the lie that you were onccccce a king. Even though you are jussst a pathetic little flunky."_

Malvador grumbled something that was almost definitely a curse and lumbered over somewhere else.

"_Balam. Keep your possssssssition here. If you leave for any reasssssssssssssssssssson other than the contract, then you will be disposssssssssssssed of."_

Although Balam took orders, he did not take threats.

"_**I don't know about you, but I think I could take your group of pathetic familiars and you combined. I'm just in for control of Hell."**_

The other demon considered this as he watched Raum and Lelouch go.

"_Well then. I hope that day won't come."_

"_**You and me both. Don't come calling again."**_

Balam strode back to Dust Bowl.

The remaining demon gazed out over Hell. He took out a small orb from his feathery body, hidden behind the black feathers. The orb was a whispery white and wasn't made of any material in the known universe. If you peered closely, you could make someone out in the orb.

The demon spoke to Charles zi Britannia.

"_There will be death. Your son, among others. And I won't be one of the carcassssssssssssesssssss. Instead, I will feed off them. For I am the real King of Crowsssssssssss."_

He gazed over the badlands, and plotted.


	4. Liars & Other Wise Men

"_So there is no God?" _Raum asked.

They paced steadily, venturing to find El Dorado in the north.

"Not that I'm aware of. But being here has shaken my faith somewhat," Lelouch replied, "I never once believed in God, rather the strength of the human spirit. But here…"

"_There's no such thing as human spirit down here. Just the lore of demons," _Raum grinned his most malicious grin.

"Yes," Lelouch agreed, "And there's this El Dorado. If it even exists. And even if it does, I have to give it all away to King Balam. In just three months."

"_If you accomplish that, then you truly are worthy of finding salvation."_

"Do you believe I'll make it?"

"_Honestly, you haven't got a chance in hell. Literally."_

"So it seems that even the mighty King of Crows cannot help me…" Lelouch said with a hidden smile.

Raum pouted. _"Actually, with me by your side, your quest is very much likely to succeed. The King of Crows is undefeatable!"_

"Then how did you previously die then?"

Raum looked down, humbled. _"I mean undefeatable from here on out…"_

Lelouch looked towards the north. They didn't know where they were going as long as it was away from the badlands of King Balam. So they were travelling north in search of El Dorado.

A figure appeared on the horizon, a mirage in the heat-wave.

But before Lelouch could get a better look, it disappeared into the heat of day.

_Now I'm seeing things, _thought Lelouch to himself. _I need to get out of this place._

"What is the point?" Lelouch asked.

Raum looked at him as they walked. _"Huh?"_

"As in, what's the point of Hell? If barely any humans get here, what's the point in it?"

Raum thought for a few seconds.

"_You know, I believe a few demons have made their way to Earth over the past few millennia. I think they would have asked the exact same question of Earth."_

Lelouch pondered this as they passed by a few more boulders. The heat was destroying him and he began to notice his thirst for the first time in ages.

"Do you know of any water here?" Lelouch rasped hopefully.

"_Hah!" _Raum laughed pitilessly, _"Water is as valuable as gold out here!"_

Lelouch muttered under his breath and continued the conversation.

"If demons feel no guilt, does that mean they can be as loving and kind as any human?"

"_Of course. But the point is, doing bad deeds feels so much more satisfying."_

Raum's grin stretched from ear-to-ear.

"_Isn't that right?"_

Lelouch looked at Raum like he was insane, which he almost certainly was. But there was no hiding the wisdom of his words.

"Yes. Earth is full of manipulative, murderous scumbags."

"_Like you?"_

Lelouch frowned at Raum.

"I was fighting for my sister's peaceful dream."

"_Oh really? And at any time during this noble crusade, did you do any malicious deeds just to gain satisfaction from them?"_

Lelouch looked away.

"_You're not as smart as you think you are. Only a fool sins for nothing."_

"And what of you?" Lelouch spun round to face Raum, "You do it for the satisfaction, don't you?"

"_Yes. I am a demon—"_

"That's no excuse! You just told me that demons could be as loving and kind as any human, so don't use your race as a way to get out of it."

Raum looked into the distance.

"_Of course there are those who just want peace and a gentler world. But they can do nothing about it because they are surrounded by those who just want chaos or control. The power-mongers and the anarchists. The traitorous and the greedy. The liar and the bigger liar. But in the end, we are all the same underneath…"_

He stared at Lelouch then.

"…_We are all demons."_

A chill ran down Lelouch's back. The dark and doomy voice of Raum penetrated to his core.

A silhouette appeared on the horizon. And disappeared again.

_Never take anything twice as chance._

"There's someone out there," Lelouch pointed into the north.

Raum steeled himself and his claws seemed to grow. They stood still.

They waited for the figure to appear on the horizon again.

"_Are you sure you saw someone?" _Raum asked suspiciously.

"Definitely. Let's find out who it is."

So they steadily paced into the miasma of heat.

* * *

><p>They found the corpses of five Scavengers an hour later. They had been torn apart.<p>

"They don't look so good," Lelouch muttered.

"_Blood all over the rocks. Teeth and claw marks. Could have been some rampaging Granglars."_

"So why leave good meat on these guys? I bet after straining themselves by killing them off, these Granglars would eat them."

"_What do you think?"_

"Some-one's following us. Some-one with greater eye-sight than you."

Raum stared majestically into the sky. _"No man nor demon can have greater eyesight than I, Raum, King of Cro—"_

"Stop that will you," Lelouch muttered, "It's starting to get on my nerves."

"_Where do you think they could have gone?"_

Lelouch stared out towards a large cluster of boulders and rocky outcroppings.

"In there."

* * *

><p>The rocks casted shadows from the light that spread under the dark sky. The light seemed to radiate out of several different rocks, which reflected off other rocks and boulders. But the pitch-black sky still cast its gloom over them, and Lelouch couldn't help feel slightly nervous as they passed under the shadows. Whatever had butchered the Scavengers could be hiding behind any one of them.<p>

"Have you ever been scared, Raum?" he asked curiously.

Raum turned his head to him. He then turned away and tried to make himself seem taller.

_"The King of Crows is never scared—"_

"Oh, shut up," Lelouch moaned, "Can't you at least answer me honestly?"

Raum turned away.

_"Fine then… I've been scared only once before. That's the truth."_

"What were you scared of?" asked Lelouch.

Raum turned his head again and looked Lelouch in the eye. The two red orbs penetrated into Lelouch's soul.

_"When I found the Forest of Self-Sacrifice."_

"When you were dead? But didn't you say that you get resurrected there?"

_"Yes. But if you die in the Forest, then your soul is reduced to nothingness. No more resurrection. The place scared me, because it is the only place where a demon can truly die."_

They pondered some more as they continued under the shadows. Lelouch noted with relief how much cooler it was.

"Why are you so afraid of death?" he asked suddenly.

Raum looked at him.

_"Why aren't you?"_

"I am scared of death. And I am scared of being damned. But I do not fear what death represents. I came to my death willingly on Earth, not knowing what great adventure lay beyond."

"_Would you not prefer eternal life?"_ Raum asked.

Lelouch smiled as he remembered a certain green-haired girl.

"Believe me, immortality isn't exactly what it's made out to be."

_"And how would you know that?"_

"Because I did know someone who was immortal. And she wanted nothing more than death."

_"She wanted death? How silly. Death is nowhere near as good as being alive. I should know."_

Lelouch laughed at that.

_"It's not funny you know,"_ Raum said angrily.

"But it is Raum! For the person who has died craves immortality while the person who has immortality craves death!"

Raum looked at Lelouch with gleaming eyes as the human laughed his head off.

When Lelouch had calmed down, he remembered something.

He reached to his side and brought out the Horn of Malvador.

"I forgot to tell you about this," Lelouch said, holding the horn out.

_"What is it?"_

"It's a horn, you idiot."

_"I know that! Where'd you get it from?"_

"Balam. He told me to sound it once I get the city. Then he'd arrive and take it from me. He also said that it would only work once I had the gold."

_"Funny little toy. It's oddly familiar…"_

"Apparently it belonged to an ancient demon king."

_"None that I've heard of."_

"Ah, well. Are we tracking this Scavenger-killer or not?"

_"After you."_

* * *

><p>After a while longer, Raum stopped. He sniffed the air with the two slits under his eyes. His face looked like the hybrid of a human face and a snout.<p>

_"He's close. I can smell him. It's familiar…"_

They ventured on, much more cautiously, trying to hear the slightest bit of sound from the surrounding rocks. Lelouch peered into shadows, trying to locate the source of the smell that only Raum could pick up.

_"I recognise his smell,"_ Raum muttered, _"But it was a long time ago, and I do not remember the carrier."_

"He might have moved on," Lelouch responded, "He might be many miles away and left us his scent."

_"No… he's tracking us."_

"Huh?" Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

_"He's in the surrounding rocks. Waiting."_

Lelouch peered into the shadows all the more carefully.

"Could he be the one who killed you all those years ago?"

_"Maybe,"_ Raum growled, _"And if so, I'd be happy to return the favour."_

They came to a clearing in the rocks, the stones and boulders forming a neat circle around them.

Raum sniffed the air like a dog, his nostrils invisible against his jet-black body.

_"He's very close…"_

Lelouch tensed. He balled his fists up, sweat pouring from his brow, not from the heat, but from the tension.

But nothing happened.

"Where is he?" Lelouch whispered.

Raum sniffed like his life depended on it.

_"He's…"_

He spun around.

_"BEHIND US!"_

Something barrelled into Raum. A hulking beast smashed into him, claws raking and teeth biting. With huge arms, it grabbed Raum up in both hands and threw him into a boulder. Raum slumped to the ground, a wreck, fighting for breath. The creature turned to face Lelouch.

Like the long-dead Seere, this demon had hooves instead of feet. Brown fur was matted with dried blood along his torso while clawed hands with sharp tips dripped with malice. The strange thing about this demon though was the cow skull it had instead of a head. The skull's eyeholes had two piercing red eyes, like Raum, and with no gums or lips the teeth were shown with yellow stains all over them. Two twisted horns grew out of the top of the skull and haughty breath came out its mouth with long rasps. It opened the disgusting mouth to speak:

"_Well,"_ It muttered, _"I haven't eaten a human in a long time. I remember the flesh being so tender and moist…"_

It chuckled mirthlessly. The laugh sounded like fingers snapping.

As Lelouch backed away, the hulking demon came closer. It was eight feet, like Raum, but it didn't hunch and so it had towered over the other demon. Lelouch could smell the rancid breath as it wafted through the sizzling air. The demon closed down on him with Raum still out of it. Lelouch knew this was the end.

Raum gasped out one word.

_"O-Orobas?" _

The effect was immediate. The demon froze, as if in a trance. It slowly turned around to look at Raum.

_"What?"_ it asked, a hint of curiosity in its tone.

_"I-It's been a long time…"_ Raum muttered with rasping breath.

The other demon turned around fully and walked up to the silhouette of Raum.

_"How do you know my name?"_ it asked with impatience, seeming ready to strike at any second.

Raum recited a parable Lelouch had never heard before. _"The leech has two daughters…"_

A confused look broke out on the other demon's face. Then it changed to realisation, and amazement. Finally, it ended with chortling laughter. Through its mirth, the demon replied:

_"'Give! Give!' they cry,"_ the demon cackled with genuine amusement, "Raum! Is that you?"

_"Aye, old friend. But knocking me down in the dust while I'm still injured from previous battles is no way to help me."_

"_Pfft! You'll get over it. You've never been one for admitting weakness. Get out of the dust and tell me a tale!"_

Raum groaned as he stood back up and still the other demon seemed to tower over him. "_You're right,"_ he admitted, _"I was never one for admitting weakness. But eight years of insanity will change your mind. As well as sucking up parts of someone else's soul."_ Raum looked at Lelouch.

The other demon turned around to look at Lelouch. _"The human?"_ he growled.

Raum stared at Lelouch. "_There's more than meets the eye with that one."_

"Uh, hello?" Lelouch asked, "Who the hell are you?" he bluntly asked the other demon.

Raum stood up straight and walked towards them. He grinned maliciously. _"This Lelouch, is Orobas. He was one of my closest friends back in the day, and helped me along the road to power."_

_"Raum wouldn't have reached his majestic, monarchic reign without me,"_ Orobas growled with a smile, _"And in return, he helped me destroy some of my enemies."_

"'Majestic, monarchic reign'?" Lelouch asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Orobas grinned, realising that Raum hadn't told the human everything he might need to know.

_"Why, did you not know that Raum was one of the greatest demon kings of this age?"_

Lelouch looked at the hunched figure of Raum, stunned. "You were a king? A real one?" he asked.

_"Was,"_ Raum spat, _"Malphas and his familiars ambushed me."_

"Malphas?" Lelouch questioned.

_"The most contemptible little shit in these lands,"_ Orobas spat, "_He just droned on and on about how he would be king. I never thought he would actually take action though."_

Raum smiled suddenly. He put on a slimy, nasal voice. _"'You will all pay for thisssssssssss! I will return even more powerful than I ever wassssssssssssss!'"_

And before a stunned Lelouch, Raum and Orobas were rolling on the floor laughing.

He decided to bring them to the present.

"So this Malphas character," Lelouch asked, "He's one of the demon kings?"

The two demons stopped laughing. Raum looked up at Lelouch, wiping what might have been tears from his eyes. _"I guess so. The Demon Code states that if a demon kills another demon, than that demon claims the dead demon's land."_

"_No,"_ Orobas said.

_"What?"_ Raum asked, "_What do you mean 'No'? I'm completely right!"_

"_You are right. But Malphas, once he killed you, exiled those loyal to you, including me, and then gave up his kingship."_

"_What?"_ Raum spluttered, "_What did he do that for?"_

"_For probably the same reason that I never made a power-play and allowed you to become king: Heavy lies the crown."_

Raum grunted, unsure about a lot more things now.

Lelouch meanwhile, was struggling to keep up. "Wait, so if Malphas isn't king, does that mean Raum is now king again?"

_"Unfortunately, no."_ Raum replied, _"It just means that he gave his kingship to someone else."_ He turned to Orobas. _"Who is now king?"_

Orobas shifted uncomfortably. _"Malphas made several members of your old court fight it out to decide who would become king…"_

"_So who won?"_ Raum asked eagerly, _"Was it Valefor? If so, then I might be able to return—"_

_"No, Raum,"_ Orobas stated coldly, _"Valefor, Bathin and Ipos were all killed in the battle."_

Raum suddenly looked nervous. _"…Who won then?"_

_"There now sits a King Beleth upon your throne at the Palace of Blackhearts."_

Raum groaned out loud. _"Beleth? Fuck!"_

"Let me get this straight," Lelouch gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Raum was a king, who was killed by a demon named Malphas, who let another demon named Beleth take the throne, while I'm trying to find a mythical city of gold which will apparently be my salvation, which I then have to give over to another demon king named Balam, in three months, otherwise my soul becomes his play-toy."

_"You missed the bit where if you die, I die,"_ Raum pointed out.

"Like I care about that," Lelouch placed his hands on his head, his unkempt and torn hair wrapping around his fingers, "This is crazy! You just couldn't make this shit up!"

Orobas looked at the two of them. _"Sounds like you guys have had it rough."_

* * *

><p>They were travelling north, Raum and Orobas talking animatedly about people, places and events back in Raum's previous incarnation. They looked like the best of pals, and Lelouch wondered about demons in general. Were they so different from humans?<p>

He looked across the wastes of the Hell.

_So where else do you go when you die, if not Hell?_

_A Heaven?_

_A Purgatory?_

_At God's feet, to be judged for all your sins?_

_The Bottomless Pit?_

_Reincarnation?_

_Then what is Geass? Why is their immortality? Is it a way to escape being judged?_

_Is that a good thing?_

_Is that a bad thing?_

_Do people wish to be judged?_

_In that case, is Geass really a curse?_

_Why do we live if we are to die?_

Lelouch smiled.

_You're starting to sound like C.C.,_ he told himself

His heart ached as he remembered her face.

_Do we live so that we may be remembered?_

_("Good soldier. Being remembered is better than ever living.")_

_Do we live so that we may be happy?_

_("I doubt anything else could argue its own existence so eloquently.")_

_Do we live so that we may help others with their living?_

_("I wish the world was a gentler place.")_

_"Lelouch!"_

Lelouch turned from his thoughts to see Orobas calling him.

_"What's it like on Earth?"_ the demon asked.

Lelouch decided to amuse him.

"Oh, it's quite like Hell. But prettier."

Raum laughed. _"Really? You do not find our land pretty?"_

Lelouch smiled as he looked at the charred rocks and blasted stones.

"A rattlesnake would."

_"What's a rattlesnake?" _

Lelouch sighed.

_Here we go again._

* * *

><p>When they found Ose, two things were certain: None of them knew it was Ose and the two demons knew a lot more about rattlesnakes then many people on Earth did.<p>

A figure, wrapped in cloaks and blankets, hunched over the rocks. He seemed to sway, although there was no wind. Aged and rotten hands held onto a cane that seemed to be made entirely of what looked like bones or ivory.

It was a sad and lonely figure, surrounded by the flat, rock-covered terrain.

The company of three strode up to the wizened old demon. Lelouch noted with disgust that the cane wasn't made of bones or ivory but of fingernails of all shapes and sizes, making a strange pattern all along the walking stick. The rags over his head covered whatever his face may have looked like. He still swayed like he was caught by a breeze that wasn't there. Raum and Orobas decided to mock the old demon. Lelouch just watched them.

_"My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord,"_ Orobas half-snarled, half-sang.

Raum circled the older demon, who continued to sway. _"And what are you doing out here out on your lonesome, old one?"_ he asked the other demon.

_"He is trampling out the fields where the grapes of wrath are stored…"_

The old demon continued to sway. He spoke in a low, wizened tone. _"Enjoying the scenery…_" he spoke mystically.

_"…He has loosed the pagan lightning of his terrible, swift sword…"_

"_What scenery?"_ Raum growled as he tried to stare down Ose.

_"…His truth is marching on,"_ Orobas spat at the old demon's feet. Ose swayed before the two powerful demons, not giving a hint that he was nervous or scared. Which he wasn't.

_"It is a beautiful day to be outside,"_ Ose mused, _"Such pretty colours…"_

"_What in the hell are you droning on about?"_ Raum asked, pushing Ose back. The older demon simply swayed and came back to his original position. _"You've got rags on your head! You can't see!"_

_"I can see further than you child. I see only those who deserve to be noticed."_

_"Oh, a wise, old, mystical demon huh? I've only met a few who really were wise. They were the ones who managed to get out of being killed,"_ Raum snarled menacingly.

_"To prove you are wiser, you do not need to be the one living, but the one who knows with no arrogance and just fact, that he is smarter than the other one,"_ Ose replied.

Raum laughed. _"It is as I thought!"_ he exclaimed, _"You are not wise. You are just a charlatan pretending to be wise. You can sway and cover yourself with rags and speak cryptically, but that will not convince me. The wisest one is the one who lives the longest over his opponents: Not who is academically talented!"_

Underneath his rags, Lelouch could have sworn the older demon was smiling.

_"Then why not let your friend speak for you? If what you say is true, then he is wiser."_ Ose asked, humour in his voice.

Raum and Orobas stared at the aged demon. Raum, trying hard to control his temper, spoke back.

_"Fine then,"_ Raum fumed, _"I'll play your game. I'll show you that I'm smarter in mind, not in life. Expect to be very shocked if I leave you alive."_

"_Then fire away: Give me a question I would not be able to answer."_

Raum laughed, and before Lelouch had realised what was going on, an intense debate had begun.

_"Now tell me,"_ Raum asked first, _"What is a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake?"_

Ose thought for a second. He opened his mouth to answer, but seemed to change his mind about something. Then he said, _"Wait a moment. We have not yet introduced ourselves; what is your name?"_

Raum straightened up and gazed into the sky. _"I am Raum, King of Crows!"_ he proclaimed, gathering as much majesty into his voice as he could.

Orobas turned around and sniggered, which Raum ignored.

Behind the mask of rags, Ose smiled and replied, _"Then call me Crotalus Atrox."_

Raum laughed. _"Hah! What kind of a name is that? I feel dumber for actually speaking with you. Now answer my question!"_

Ose smiled again. _"I'm afraid I do not know the answer,"_ he lied.

Raum smiled in response. _"Alright then, now you ask me a question, Crotalus."_

Ose then pulled his cane up less than a foot off the ground. He then brought it down, the sound of it hitting the ground seeming to resonate around everyone's ears. And Lelouch watched the scene unfold before him with unconcealed wonder.

The cane broke apart in Ose's hands. It broke into the thousands of individual nails it had been made from and spread across the ground, forming a strange square shape. Then suddenly, the large square of nails rose up, supported by four legs at each corner, also made of nails. The square on legs came up to the demons waists. Lelouch noted that it was the strangest looking table he had ever seen.

_"What is this trickery?"_ Raum growled.

_"No trickery my child. I'm just going to ask my question."_

And then, from out of the top of the table, the nails began to form into something else. Two shapes rose up out of the table. The nails seemed to glue together, to twist and turn until two figures were attached to the top of the table. One was the figure of a demon and one was the figure of a human.

_"Upon this table,"_ Ose said, _"Are two figures: A human and a demon. However, you do not know which is which."_

And much to Lelouch's surprise, Ose was right. Despite staring as hard as he could at the two figures and knowing instantly that one was a human and the other a demon, he couldn't discern which one was which.

_"Now on this board,"_ Ose continued, _"The human always lies and the demon always tells the objective is to discover who is the liar and who is the truth-teller from what they say. So my question to you is: Who is the human and who is the demon?"_

And then one of the figures on the table, the one on the left, spoke. It said:

_"We are both humans."_

And then was silent.

Lelouch, Raum and Orobas waited. No more words were spoken by the nail figures.

Raum laughed.

_"Ha! Is that it? I expected much more complex questions than that! This is too easy. It was obviously a human who said that they were both humans. The demon always tells the truth, so he wouldn't say he was a human, a liar. It must mean that the one on the left is a human and the one on the right is a demon."_

_"Correct,"_ Ose said, his voice even, _"Now you must ask me another question."_

Raum grinned two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"_What is,"_ he asked with no delay, _"El Dorado on Earth?"_

Ose continued to sway. _"A man of gold,"_ he said with reverence, his voice thick in the heat.

_"Ha! Incorrect! Close though, it is a city of gold."_

"_No, I'm pretty sure it's a man,"_ Ose argued.

Raum stared at the withered, old demon. He then turned to Lelouch. _"Which is it?"_ he asked.

Lelouch suddenly looked a bit uncertain.

_"All the legends say it is a city…"_

_"You see! I'm right,"_ Raum said smugly.

Ose just continued to sway. Then, surprisingly, the figure on the right on the table spoke:

_"We are not of different kinds."_

Then the figure on the left spoke:

_"We are of different kinds."_

Then they were silent.

_"Uh, what?"_ Raum asked.

_"Don't you remember?"_ Ose asked as he swayed, _"You must find out who is the human and who is the demon. The human always lies. The demon always tells the truth."_

"_Yeah, I know that,"_ Raum huffed, _"What did they say again?"_

The figure on the right spoke:

_"We are not of different kinds."_

Then the figure on the left spoke:

_"We are of different kinds."_

Instead of laughing out loud, Raum stopped and thought. Orobas thought as well.

They were stumped. Of course, Lelouch knew the answer. But he decided to see how his companions would react. So he watched and waited.

_"If the guy on the right said they are the same kind, then they must be demons,"_ Orobas said, his mind munching on the facts, _"And so the guy on the left saying that they are different is lying, so he must be a human."_

Raum frowned as he thought it over.

_"Is that your final answer?"_ Ose said as he swayed.

Raum's eyes opened fully as he realised the answer.

_"No!"_ he shouted, _"If the one on the left is a human, then that contradicts what the one on the right is saying: That they are both demons. They are contradicting each other, so one must be a human and one must be a demon. So they are different. This means that the one on the left is telling the truth and therefore a demon. This means the one on the right is a liar and therefore a human."_

Ose smiled behind the rags. _"Correct."_

Raum laughed again._ "You have not proven you are wise yet old one,"_ he said, _"As I have answered all your questions correctly while you have failed to answer any of mine correctly."_

_"Then let us have one more,"_ Ose chuckled with a haughty throat, _"One more question from each of us, a deciding one."_

Raum grinned. _"Fine by me."_

Then he asked his question:

_"Is immortality worth it?"_

Lelouch looked at him sharply then.

Ose stopped swaying.

_"Immortality?"_ he droned, _"Why would you question eternal life?"_

_"I do not question eternal life. I question you,"_ Raum replied.

_"There is no right answer,"_ Ose stated.

_"Incorrect. There is a right answer."_

Ose began to sway again.

They all watched him.

After around five minutes, he opened his mouth again.

_"It all depends."_

_"Depends on what?"_ Raum asked.

_"Depends on the person. Rather, it depends on the people who are with the immortal."_

_"Correct,"_ Raum said and held his arms out wide, _"Now give me your best shot."_

Ose complied.

_"Instead of trying to discover who is the human or the demon, you must find El Dorado. One of them guards El Dorado while the other guards certain doom. One of them is a human and the other is a demon but neither of them know what the other is. You must ask only one yes or no question to only one of them. And with that question you must find El Dorado."_

All attention went immediately to the board.

Raum, Orobas and Lelouch studied it carefully. The brain inside Raum's black wire-frame head worked at overtime while the skull of Orobas tried to discern which one would be the human and the other the demon. But Lelouch knew that El Dorado was the goal, and focused all his questions on that object of appeal.

Orobas spoke first. _"You need to ask one whether or not he would lie if asked where El Dorado is."_

_"No,"_ Raum said angrily, _"If you asked that to the human then the whole question would be irrelevant. You need to ask him about…_" But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

They thought in silence, the old demon still swaying.

Eventually Raum stamped the ground with frustration. He turned away from the table and muttered something about how it was a stupid question anyway.

Orobas cast his head down in anger.

But Lelouch stepped up to the board.

Raum and Orobas looked at him.

Ose stopped swaying.

Lelouch looked at the two figures. He stared hard.

Then he asked the one on the right:

"What would your answer be if I asked you if your path leads to El Dorado?"

The answer from the one on the right was immediate:

_"No."_

Lelouch thought hard. Then he said:

"The one on the left guards the way to El Dorado."

Two demons stared at one demon while that one demon stared at Lelouch.

_"Correct,"_ Ose muttered, _"How did you know?"_

"It's simple in hindsight," Lelouch boasted, "If he had said yes, whether he was a human or a demon, then he would have been the one guarding El Dorado. Because he said no, the other one did."

_"B-But,"_ Raum struggled, _"What if it was a human?"_

"It didn't matter:

"If it had been a demon who had answered no, then he would be telling the truth about what his answer would be anyway: No. So the other one guarded El Dorado.

"If it had been a human who had answered no, then he would have been lying about his lie which would have been yes. Therefore he was lying about his lie, which results in the truth: No. Therefore the other one guarded El Dorado."

They all stared at Lelouch.

_"It seems,"_ Ose said, _"That even the mighty King of Crows needs the help of a human boy."_

Orobas held Raum back as the demon readied his claws. Lelouch turned to Ose.

"So, we solved your puzzle," he said.

_"That you did, but Raum should have been the one to answer."_

"Ah, but as I arrived in Hell he was resurrected in the Forest of Self-Sacrifice, making him take a part of my soul. Therefore, we are in a way, the same person."

Ose studied Lelouch very carefully. Eventually he took out a large, granglar-skin bag from the rags that covered his body. He held it up to Lelouch.

_"What is it you want most in the world?"_ he asked.

Lelouch looked up.

"To escape this place."

_"How?"_

"By finding El Dorado."

_"Who said that finding El Dorado would lead you back home?"_

"It doesn't matter where. Heaven. Purgatory. Earth. As long as it isn't here."

_"You must find salvation at El Dorado."_

"I know this," Lelouch muttered darkly, "So unless you're hiding the lost city of gold in that bag of yours, move on."

Ose grinned. _"I cannot help you with your search for El Dorado, but I will reward you for completing my challenge."_

He reached into his bag and, much to everyone's shock, drew out a solid gold bar.

_"Here,"_ Ose said and dropped the bar in Lelouch's hands, who almost dropped it thanks to its weight, _"And remember: From a single brick does the mighty city grow."_

"I'll take that in mind," Lelouch muttered, still hefting the brick. He turned back to his demon companions and was about to continue on until he thought of something.

"Tell me," Lelouch commanded as he turned back to Ose, "What would be the smart thing to do with this brick?"

Ose seemed to be caught off-guard by the rather blunt question._ "Well… I'd use it to get more gold."_

"I concur," Lelouch replied, and belted the brick over Ose's head.

The old demon crumpled to the floor, before two other stunned demons.

"Well?" Lelouch asked impatiently, "Are we going to rob him blind, or are you two going to stand there like idiots?"

As Lelouch and Orobas rummaged through the sack, Raum gave Ose a good kicking.

* * *

><p><em>"So how much did we get?"<em> Raum asked excitedly.

"13 bars," Lelouch replied, "At this rate, if we encounter more mad aging demons with more gold then boring logic puzzles, then we should have a city made of gold in no time."

_"I highly doubt we'll find another idiot like him,"_ Orobas growled.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Lelouch sighed, "I've already prepared myself for an afterlife of misery at the hands of that prick of a king."

A light bulb went on in Raum's head.

_"Hmm…"_ Raum hmmed to himself as he concocted a plan. _"I am concocting a plan,"_ he said.

"What?" asked Lelouch, "A plan to get more gold, or a plan on how to distance yourself from me as quickly as possible?"

_"Gold,"_ Raum grinned, eyes gleaming, _"Orobas, do you remember the way back to the Palace of Blackhearts?"_

"The Palace of Blackhearts?" inquired Lelouch.

_"It's the palace where Raum ruled his kingdom: the surrounding 3000 square kilometres of land. Although the kingdom is being torn up now by upstarts like Balam, Beleth is keeping it together from that palace."_

_"This is my plan,"_ Raum rubbed his hands together and licked his teeth, _"We go to the Palace of Blackhearts, raid the treasury, buy some mercenaries, and assassinate King Balam."_

They all thought about it for a few seconds.

"Why not," Lelouch argued, "Go to the Palace of Blackhearts, raid the treasury, buy some mercenaries, assassinate King _Beleth_, become new king, raise an army and conquer the badlands, killing King Balam in the process."

_"That would work too,"_ Raum mused.

_"Uh, guys, hello?"_ Orobas waved at them, _"Do you not know how stupid that plan is? 'Raid the treasury'? Are you kidding? Beleth has the whole palace covered with his children, guards, traps and who knows what else! And Lelouch would die anyway, because he swore on the Demon Code: His soul would be tortured for all eternity if Balam was killed because of what he would have done!"_

They all sat back on their rumps. The heat was slowly cooking them. The rocks seemed to mock them.

_"I hate the fucking badlands,"_ Raum spat.

"Is the Palace of Blackhearts pretty?" Lelouch asked Orobas.

_"Well… it's impressive,"_ he admitted, _"But I don't know what Beleth has done with it since I left…"_

"I might as well go there," Lelouch sighed, as he swallowed some saliva to keep the dry throat away, "We haven't got any other leads have we?"

_"'fraid not,"_ Raum grimaced. He arched his back, stretched and meticulously got up. He looked around the rocks, the heat making it seem like he was underwater. _"At least it's cool there. Fuck it: The old king is returning!"_ And with that, Raum began to pace to the north-west.

Orobas groaned and got up as well, following his old leader.

Lelouch was the last to get up, but as he looked back the way they had come, he could've sworn a vulture flew to the ground in the distance.

He shrugged, too tired to care, and followed after the demons.

* * *

><p>Ose groaned as he got up. Admittedly, he hadn't seen that one coming.<p>

But he knew he deserved it. In this world, there were only the quick and the dead. He had been left alive though, which meant a chance to recuperate his losses. But he wasn't very shocked.

He knew that everything came full circle, so he knew that Lelouch Lamperouge, or Lelouch vi Britannia, would get his comeuppance and Ose would get his gold.

He walked stiffly, into the west.

* * *

><p><em>"They seem to be heading to the Palace of Blackhearts, master!"<em> squawked the vulture-like Malvador.

_"Do we reunite with King Beleth, master?"_ questioned another pitiful familiar named Jungler.

_"Yessssssssssssss,"_ Malphas hissed, his large, black-feathered wings trailing through the dust, _"I think it isssssss time to come facccce-to-facccccce with our quarry."_

He flapped into the air, twelve bird-like demons trailing behind.

They were going to the Palace of Blackhearts.

* * *

><p>Great news everybody! My laptop's playing up like a two-dollar whore and has deleted most of the next chapter. It will, unfortuantely, not be going up this weekend. I'm also doing a ton of GCSEs, thinking about writing a different kind of fanfiction and I've started to write my first, fullyfledged novel.<p>

But hopefully Chapter 5 will be up next week!

Sorry to all five people who read this story!


	5. The Palace of Blackhearts, Part 1

They stood atop a small plateau, looking down at the palace.

It immediately reminded Lelouch of the Vermillion City, a lifetime ago. The palace was surrounded by twenty-foot walls with only a single double-door gate set into the south wall. Inside was an odd collection of buildings which had an uncanny resemblance to pictures of ancient Roman villas. The buildings all had red-bricked roofs and white plaster walls with a few windows. None of them went above two stories. They all surrounded the palace.

The palace was epic in scale, shape and size. It stood at least 75 feet in the air, going up some twenty floors, like a skyscraper. It leered over the walls as if they were a children's barricade. From top to bottom, massive towers broke out of the palace like branches on a tree, filled with archers awaiting any sign of an attack. The palace itself seemed to be made of dull looking metal, lavishly painted with green, purple and pink. The most interesting fact about the tower though, was that it was covered head-to-toe with spider webs.

"_The Palace of Blackhearts," _Raum spoke with his dark undertones as he gazed out over his old home, _"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.__ Look what Beleth's done to my poor palace…__"_

"Why's it pink?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"_Because I wanted it painted pink," _Raum said gruffly, _"So what?"_

"You painted it pink?" Lelouch asked, shocked.

"_Yeah, so? Real demons like pink!"_

Orobas sniggered.

"It's called the **Palace of Blackhearts **and you painted it pink?" an incredulous Lelouch asked.

"_And green and purple. Screw you."_

"_Listen guys, this isn't getting us anywhere," _Orobas said, _"Let's go in and introduce ourselves."_

"Fine then. One last question though: Why is it covered in spider webs?"

Raum looked angry. _"That'll be Beleth and his children for you. They always wanted to feel at home."_

Lelouch observed the webs. "Those are some big webs."

"_He's a big guy. Let's go."_

* * *

><p>They approached the large gate, set into an even larger wall. They must have been seen by now but the place was deathly silent.<p>

Raum went up to the gate and knocked three times.

Nothing happened.

Raum knocked another seven times.

This time a loud, booming voice came from behind the door.

"_Who wishes entrance to the Palace of Blackhearts?"_

"_Crotalus," _Raum lied, _"An old traveller with two companions: Lelouch and Orobas."_

There was some shuffling behind the door.

"_I have a list here," _came the loud reply, _"That has the words 'Never to be allowed into the Palace of Blackhearts ever again'. A demon by the name of Orobas is at the top of this list."_

Raum and Lelouch looked back at Orobas.

"_Not my fault," _Orobas said briskly, _"Okay… it was sort of my fault. Actually, it was entirely my fault."_

"What did you do?" asked Lelouch angrily.

"_I left something in King Beleth's bedroom. Something beginning and ending with 'e'."_

"What?" Lelouch asked, trying to think of what it might be.

"_Explosives."_

Raum turned back to the door.

"_It might be the same Orobas we have here," _he said, putting on his slyest voice, _"But this gold brick we have here might find its way into your hands if it isn't."_

There was a pause.

Then the door swung open.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, with only 12 gold bricks but Orobas's name crossed off a certain list, they were in the palace grounds. It was an absolute hive of activity.<p>

Merchant demons sold food and trinkets, while several ugly demons guarded a fountain that might have been spewing up wine or blood. Festering meat and cool water mingled in the miasma of selling and buying. Demons of all shapes and sizes crowded around stalls and shops, trading or stealing when eyes weren't looking. About a quarter of the demons parading about were giant spiders with the heads of black sheep. They weren't just joining the palaver of activity; they were showing others or touring them about among the many trading posts, doctors' buildings and, which Lelouch eyed critically, armouries. As he looked about the activity, Lelouch noticed something. It was grinding to a halt. All the different types of demons had their attention drawn away to one thing: Him.

A silence settled over the palace grounds.

"_Uh oh," _muttered Orobas.

Almost immediately, everyone surged forward to get at Lelouch.

"_I'll give you gold if you let me in—!"_

"_I'll give you granglar meat for a lifetime—!"_

"_I have the finest spices among the Blasted Rocks—!"_

"_Back off!" _Raum roared.

Lelouch felt hundreds of hands trying to grab him, bodies heaving together, gifts of rock and meat being thrown at him.

Someone screamed.

Silence fell again. The demons all moved away.

One demon had his mouth hung open, locked in an agonising echo. He fell forward, a crossbow bolt in his back.

The wielder of said weapon was a sheep-spider. It held the crossbow in one arm which wrapped around the hilt like a tentacle. It stood on its hind two legs and gazed out over the crowd of demons.

"_Listen you mugs," _the sheep-spider snarled, _"You are all here as guests, at the hands of great King Beleth. And as guests, you are all equally treated as one another and we expect the same to be asked of you. So whether or not a guest is a demon or a human you will NOT all crowd around and try to buy your way inside the palace! UNDERSTAND?"_

The crowd promptly shuffled off.

The sheep-spider crawled up to them.

"_Sorry about that folks," _it said sheepishly, _"It's just that my father has implemented a new law saying that any human is allowed into the palace along with any demons accompanying him/her. So you can understand why so many were trying to buy you into getting them inside."_

"Why? Why would you want to go in the palace?" Lelouch asked.

"_Because it's a palace dipshit," _Orobas groaned, _"You get waited on wherever you go inside, free meals that taste delicious, you get to meet and dine with the most powerful demons in the land and, best of all, there are baths!"_

"Baths?"

"_Gold-tapped, marble shine, baths," _continued the sheep-spider, _"Many demons travel thousands of miles to try and get a bath here, but only a few get in__side. Some don't get out of the baths__ for weeks."_

"How long can we stay?" asked Lelouch.

"_A month max. Although we go by the 'Once you stay, triple you leave rule'."_

"_What's that?" _Raum asked.

The sheep-spider sighed and Lelouch knew that he had repeated this many times before; _"The amount of time you spend in the palace is tripled when you leave. For example: If you stayed one day and left, then you wouldn't be allowed back in for another three days__. W__hereas if you stayed the whole month, then you wouldn't be allowed back in for another three months. It stops people from living here."_

Lelouch rubbed his hands together. "Let's go in, shall we?"

"_These two with you?" _the sheep-spider asked, indicating Raum and Orobas.

"Crotalus and Orobas. Yes they are."

"_Then follow me inside. Name's Salid."_

And so, following the sheep-spider Salid, son of King Beleth, Lelouch, Raum and Orobas walked into the Palace of Blackhearts.

* * *

><p>Lelouch took a breath as he stared around the inside of the palace.<p>

Pillars of reflective marble stretched up into the heavens. Grand staircases ringed the huge, circular hall which seemed to spiral up forever. It was so bright at the top of the hall that it was impossible to see the ceiling of the palace. Strange elevator contraptions were operated by the children of Beleth, while other demons flew up the central, cathedral-like hall. Rich and powerful demons, surrounded by their flunkies and familiars, swaggered or soared around the hall, their lackeys trying to keep pace with their arrogant masters.

_Reminds me of the Britannian palace in Pendragon. Except these guys are more open about their mass-murdering._

Salid led them towards a large elevator, which they promptly boarded and where whisked up by a system of pulleys and spider-web thread. The lift was like an ancient one on earth; they watched the marble walls fly past as a bored Salid kept a lever held at an angle. He let go of it perfectly at a door with the number '17' written above it. No sooner had they arrived then the door swung open.

Raum's wire skin straightened and tightened. Orobas's skull head seemed to frown. Lelouch felt a chill run down his spine.

Thirteen demons stood before them. Some were the size of a human child while overs towered over Raum like he was a child himself. But one stood at his height, at the front. And this one was undoubtedly in charge.

Whereas Raum had a snout, this one had a beak. Whereas Raum had clawed hands, this one had wings of black feathers. And whereas Raum had a look of menace in his eyes, this one had a glare of pure hate.

At first glance, Lelouch could not discern the demon before him with a large, walking, incredibly malevolent crow.

For all intents and purposes, this was a crow. But this eight-foot crow had talons that could split diamond as easily as skull. This crow had wings that could lift him to the ceiling of Hell and glide back down again. Piercing eyes glared down a hooked, scarred beak. The red eyes contained black pupils of master intelligence, of hidden cunning. One look into those eyes and Lelouch knew that this was a demon he did not want to cross.

Raum and the crow stared each other down.

"_Malphas," _Raum growled.

"_Raum," _Malphas snarled.

Their eyes blazed with rekindled hatred. Salid gulped.

"_Listen guys," _he said nervously, _"You gotta remember that no blood must be spilt in the Palace of Blackhearts on the punishment of eternal agony for your soul, eternally. You agreed to this as soon as you came in. Whatever your rivalry is, it won't come into play here. You're gonna have to take it outside."_

Their eyes could have melted steel.

"_Ssssssssssssssssssssssure thing," _Malphas muttered, _"There won't be no trouble. Not by me anywaysssssssss."_

As Salid led Raum and co. out of the elevator, Malphas and his twelve familiars stepped in, somehow managing the tight squeeze. Although Lelouch noted that nearly all of Malphas's posse were bird-like, two of them were not. These two were big, brutish demons with scars all over their bare bodies, a large assortment of weapons on their backs and wrapped around their legs. Dreadlocks came down to their shoulders and slithered around their heads in a snake-like manner. They looked like deadly demon assassins.

As the lift began to close, a hate-filled Malphas said one last thing, staring at Lelouch.

"_You better watch your back… Lelouccccch."_

The doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"How does he know my name?" Lelouch panicked as they arrived at their room.<p>

"_Don't know__, but I don't like it," _Raum muttered, _"__But h__e wouldn't dare attack us and I would not think that any of his familiars would risk eternal damnation, even for their master."_

"_We have to be wary though," _Orobas warned, _"Malphas could have a thousand tricks hidden in his feathers and familiars like Malvador and Jungler would travel to the ends of Hell to do his work."_

Lelouch thought there was something strange about one of the names of those familiars, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Well, I'm in the opposite room," _Orobas continued, _"But I'll be down in the __G__arden later.__"_

Raum grinned at that. _"We may join you later. But I do not think Lelouch would enjoy it though."_

Orobas's skull seemed to frown. _"Why not?"_

"_It might be a bit too much for him."_

Orobas laughed at that and entered his room, still snorting.

"What do you mean 'too much'?" Lelouch frowned.

"_If you decide to come down, I'll show you. But first, our room."_

Raum pushed the door open. Lelouch gasped.

It was utterly massive. The room seemed like a villa in itself. The marble floors, onyx walls and golden chandelier dominated a huge room, with pillars that held an upper floor. A huge bed, big enough for seven, was king of the furniture on the left, while long, relaxation couches were on the right, surrounding a small swimming pool. Upstairs, from the balcony, there seemed to be a study and what Lelouch could only think of as an abattoir. The smell of meat was strong.

"Wow."

"_Admittedly, Beleth has renovated the place a bit. That chandelier wasn't there before. Or a bed that big. Or that swimming pool…"_

"Speaking of the bed, there's only one of them," Lelouch said, "And I'd rather not share with you."

"_Don't worry, I'd rather not share with me either," _Raum said before using his long limbs and clawed hands to scale a pillar to the balcony. _"I usually sleep on a ceiling anyway. Or, if I get lonely, I could spend the hours in the meat room."_

"What, among pieces of meat?"

"_I like sleeping with corpses. They tend not to fidget."_

"Creepy," Lelouch muttered, "How do you sleep on a ceiling?"

"_Like this," _Raum boasted as he clambered onto the ceiling above the chandelier. The claws on his feet embedded into the ceiling and held. He then let his hands go so that he was dangling off the ceiling above the chandelier with just his feet.

"Like a bat," Lelouch wondered.

"_What's a bat?"_

"I can't be arsed to answer you. Find a library."

"_What's a library?"_

"Never mind," Lelouch grumbled as he fell onto the bed.

Lelouch lay in silence, thinking, while Raum hung from the ceiling, thinking.

"Raum?"

"_Yes."_

"I don't understand. Malphas is really just a giant crow which can stand upright. So how did he beat and kill you?"

He heard Raum grumble.

"_Here's the thing Lelouch. I am stronger, have more stamina, have better fighting skills and I do believe I am more intelligent than him. However, he came at me from behind and…"_

"And what?"

"_He is without a doubt the fastest demon to ever live. He got one over me, but I thought I could beat him. But he was so fast I couldn't even touch him. He didn't even hit me once. I just kept on trying to hit him and always missed. But the arrogant bastard didn't even attack back. My foolish pride got the better of me, and I tried to kill him and not run away. In the end, I wore myself out to the point of exhaustion. When I had fallen to my knees in fatigue, he gouged out my eyes with his talons and tore out my beating heart."_

Lelouch shivered.

"_It wasn't very nice."_

"I can imagine."

"_I'm going down to the Garden. You coming?" _Raum asked as he leapt off the ceiling to land like a cat on the floor.

"The Garden?"

"_The Garden of Decadence. It has been here as long as the Palace. It is a place of healing, of pleasure, of meditation, of carnality…"_

"It's a whorehouse?"

Raum frowned. _"For want of a better word, yes."_

"I thought demons didn't have sexuality or genders," Lelouch said.

"_They don't. But what is love? We demons are unable to feel it, nor are we able to feel lust. But we do sometimes get lonely. That is why we surround ourselves with friends and familiars, for companionship. The demons down in the Garden use magic and tricks to seem more alluring to visiting demons to help elevate the feeling of camaraderie."_

"So… they're demon whores?"

"_Yep. More graceful than that though. You should visit at least once in your death."_

"Doesn't sound like my kind of ride," Lelouch said evenly.

"_You don't have to come if you don't want to," _Raum grinned, _"But we'll be here awhile before we find the treasury. No doubt Beleth's changed the location of it.__ Plus, it's quite a pretty place.__"_

_..._

Lelouch fell back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He still remembered.

He had commanded armies. He had started a war with just a single bullet, to the head of his brother Clovis. He had taken Suzaku Kururugi with just two other people, a mask and a couple of props. And he had raised the Black Knights up from nothing. Victory after victory…

But nothing ever seemed to change. The bodies seemed to pile up, all around him. And it had gone wrong from the moment Euphemia took that gun… the moment he had taken his sister's life among the corpses of the innocents. When his own Geass had betrayed him. But in his heart he had always known that his wishes would come back to haunt him. And a silly little joke had ruined it all. Nunnally's dream had to be remade with another pile of cadavers… with Lelouch's on top.

And now he was here. Hell. To pay for his actions, he had to undergo a journey into the heart of this wasteland, to find the mythical El Dorado…

He gripped the covers angrily. _How is this fair? _he raged inside, _I paid the ultimate price for a perfect world! I died to pull the planet out of the ashes of war! Why am I damned?..._

"_You need to crawl around in someone else's skin," _Raum intoned, _"To know why they despise yours."_

Lelouch looked up. Raum was coldly staring at him.

"I used to command armies, rule empires, Raum," Lelouch said sagely, "And now I'm running around a palace filled to the brim with creatures that would rather see me dead as I'm being offered to go to a demonic brothel."

Raum said nothing. He just seemed to stare into Lelouch's soul.

Eventually, Lelouch picked himself up and went to the door.

"_You're going?"_

"I might as well. I can only use the things I've got at my disposal. Let's go meet your demon friends."

Raum followed Lelouch out the door.

"_There are some things you just can't have in this world. So you have to make do with what you've got. Until the day where you can use the things you've got, to take the things you just can't have. Just remember: There's only one person stopping you."_

* * *

><p>It was rather impressive, the Garden of Decadence, in the Palace of Blackhearts.<p>

It stretched on for many miles, in all directions. The jungles stretched up some fifty feet in places, red and purple trees rising up, in an attempt to scrape the sky. Two yellow, an orange and a purple sun beamed out of the sky, creating an eerie and dazzling effect as the different lighting angles mixed together or bounced off one another. The leaves sparkled and the bark of red trees shone throughout the grand illusion. Mountain ranges, at a continental length, stretched into the horizon. Hundreds of demons ran off with one another into the jungles, while others bathed in springs that seemed to be at temperatures of volcanic heights.

Lelouch turned around. His mind bended as he looked through the huge doorway back into the Palace. The huge doors were just stood in place, on top of a large hill as demons came in and out, while sheep-spiders kept a watchful eye over everyone.

"Why's one of the suns purple?" Lelouch asked.

Raum spluttered. _"You're in the middle of a jungle, in the middle of a palace__, surrounded by horrifying demons, and the only question you can think of is 'why is the sun a strange colour'?"_

"It's obvious that the jungle, mountains, suns and sky are illusions. I was just wondering why one of the suns is coloured purple."

"_Two of the suns are yellow: One for heat and one for light. The orange one is for mood. The last one is always the colour of your eyes, to represent individuality."_

"So you see a red sun instead?"

"_Yes," _he started to lumber off, _"I'll be seeing you then."_

"Wa-wait!" Lelouch called, "You can't just leave me here! What if I get attacked?"

"_No blood must be spilt in the palace, remember? The children of Beleth keep a good watch. You are safe here. I'm just leaving you to do stuff by myself. Have a good time."_

And then the jungle took him.

Lelouch was left standing there. He looked around at the horrifying demons. And spotted one he recognised.

The buzzard-like demon had its talons fixed into a log, a fallen red tree. Strange fin-like appendages ran down its spine. Its wings were closed in on its head, while the feathers rippled around its body as it breathed. Two piercing raptor eyes stared at Lelouch out of a deformed skull. The talons tore into the bark. It was one of Malphas's familiars.

Knowing that you should never be intimidated, Lelouch strode up to him.

"Oi! Buzzbeak!"

The buzzard-demon squawked, surprised by the human's response to a stare-down with the raptor.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Fuckface with the shifty eyes! Where's your buddy Malphas?"

The buzzard shifted a bit, but did not fly off. It continued to stare at Lelouch.

"_You were the human on the elevator…"_

"Don't act as if you don't know me. Malphas told you to spy on me, didn't he?"

The buzzard said nothing.

"Well, you can fuck off. If Malphas wants to know about where I go, he can just come up and ask me. Or does he send his little slaves to do his cowardly work?"

Its eyes narrowed, but it didn't reply.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me like some demented stalker, or are you going to do something? Are you going flee? Or are you going to fight like a man?"

Finally, the buzzard opened its mouth.

"_First, do not compare me to your species. I do not wish my name to be linked with filth like you. Second, I do Malphas's shitty jobs because I owe him, and I intend to repay that debt. Third, if you are going to compare me to anything, compare me to the females of your race. Although no demon has a fixed gender, I am mainly feminine in nature, and if you had demon eyes, you would see that I am feminine in appearance. Fourth, my name is Jungler. Thanks for asking. Fifth, I will now take my leave, in answer to your questions. Sixth, if you were to learn some manners, Lelouch Lamperouge, you would get a lot further in death. A simple 'please' might suffice in some situations. Good day."_

And then Jungler laboured into the air, leaving a rather stunned Lelouch behind.

* * *

><p>The jungle was beautiful. There were no poisonous animals or plants around, as it was a Garden built for the pleasure of one's soul. The red trees and blue and green and purple plants flowed around Lelouch's legs as he walked through the sparkling grass while vines twisted around in intricate patterns, but whether it was from the wind or other unknown sights, Lelouch didn't know. Butterflies and other beautiful insects of all shapes and sizes flew around him, one the size of a falcon landing on his head. He smiled as the light passed through its translucent wings into beautiful colours and patterns. He thought he saw a tiger-like cat once, through the shadows and dazzling lights of the trees, but when he arrived at where he thought it was, it had vanished.<p>

This place felt clean. It was calm and relaxing. His troubles began to subside as the vines came down and stroked him, soothing him.

_This is one hell of an illusion._

"_Hail!"_

Lelouch spun around. There was no-one there.

"_Hail! Up 'ere boss!"_

Lelouch looked up, to see a scrawny little demon trapped in the vines. If it had been standing, Lelouch guessed that the little thing would have come up to his knees. The tubby little demon had his leg hooked in one of the vines and was hung upside down.

"You alright?" Lelouch asked.

"_Dandy boss. Trouble is, I can't reach the vine and if I cut it, then splat!"_

"I'll catch you then," Lelouch said, amused by the demon's spirit.

"_You would boss? Na, don't bull me! I've 'ad enough teasing for a journey to the Forest…"_

"I'm not teasing you!" Lelouch called up, "I honestly will catch you."

The little demon looked down, with something akin to shock on his face.

"_Wiiiiily boss? You willy would?"_

"Sure. Just drop!"

The little demon looked at the vine, then back down at Lelouch.

Then he let out a strange cry-_"Incendio!"-_and the vine burned up into smoke.

The little demon screeched as he fell from the twenty foot height. But Lelouch held his word and caught the little demon, who was surprisingly heavy.

Lelouch grunted as he dropped the demon, who landed with a soft _thump_.

"_T-Thank you boss! I thought I'd be up there 'til the jungle goes up in a blaze of fire!"_

"The jungle's going to burn?" Lelouch asked, surprised.

The little demon winked at him. _"All things must come to an end. In the end, all is dust."_

"Right… hopefully not for a while. Well, are you going anywhere?"

The demon looked down, suddenly nervous. _"Well… I think it only fair if I repay you for your kindness, boss. I know a great source of food!"_

"Food?" Although Lelouch didn't feel hungry, he didn't exactly feel full either. "Sure, why not?"

The little demon ran through the shrubbery, with Lelouch close behind.

* * *

><p>They looked into the clearing. Five blue leaved bushes with hundreds of red berries where in the middle of the clearing. There weren't any other demons around.<p>

"_Boss, each of those berries keeps you full for a whole day! Can you please get ten of 'em: Five for me, five for you!"_

Lelouch realised that he could use those berries for the journeys ahead. After all, who knew how far away El Dorado was?

"Why don't you get them?" he asked the scrawny little demon.

The demon looked down. _"'Tis embarrassing boss. These bushes once belonged to a fearful demon, and I stole from 'em. He den cursed me, so dat whenever__ I tou__ch one, my h__ands melt!"_

"Does this demon still own them?"

"_No boss, good King Beleth threw him out. But da curse still remains."_

"How do you know the curse is still upon you? Have you tried and had your hands melted?"

"_Yes boss!" _came the surprising answer, _"I got better though."_

"How exactly?" asked a slightly suspicious Lelouch.

"_I climbed to the top of a healin' tree. I then split the branches at the top and rubbed the stumps with the sap. The hands then grew back. But when I was climbing down, my foot got stuck in a vine and I was left danglin'. After a few days of being insulted and having rocks thrown at me, a human found me and—"_

"Yes, yes, I get the idea. So just ten?"

"_If you want more, you can just get them."_

So Lelouch walked into the clearing and walked up to the bushes. After collecting ten of the berries, he walked back to where the little demon was eating his toenails.

"That's disgusting."

"_I hadn't had dose berries in ages! Gimme some!"_

"Alright, alright," Lelouch muttered as he handed half of the berries, _"Just don't eat them all at once—"_

The little demon proceeded to fill his mouth up with all five berries.

"Why do I bother?"

"'_Ave some boss!" _the little demon mumbled through a full mouth, _"The'r delicio's!"_

Lelouch looked down at the berries in his hand. They were a blood red, but felt moist. _One couldn't hurt…_

He popped one in his mouth and swallowed. It was delicious.

As he put the second in his mouth, the little demon spat all five of his out.

And then Lelouch realised something.

"Hang on. How did you climb the tree with no hands…?"

It was only then that he noticed that the demon had spat his berries out.

"_You really are a thick one, ain't you boss?"_

Lelouch looked down at the three berries in his hand. They had turned purple.

"What was in those berries?" he asked hazily. For some reason, the scrawny little demon had grown eleven eyes.

"_Dat be some weird shit you be ingesting boss. You might see some funny things."_

Then the demon let out a triumphant giggle and disappeared into the shrubbery.

"Come back here!" Lelouch roared, and stumbled after the scrawny demon.

* * *

><p>As he struggled through the forest, Lelouch threw up over a nearby tree. He scrambled around it, pins and needles in his hands and arms. His vision blurred and he swore that his own shadow was mocking him.<p>

_Got to keep it together… come on Lelouch._

He felt, rather than saw, the nightmare above him.

He looked up.

Among the branches, its eight legs extending among the tree, was the most horrifying demon Lelouch had seen yet.

The Scavengers had been ugly.

Balam had been arrogant.

Raum was psychotic.

Malphas was filled with hate.

But this one was truly evil.

Like the children of Beleth but larger, this demon had a spider's torso and legs, each one longer than Lelouch. But from where its head should have been, another torso grew. This one rippled with muscles that seemed to reflect like metal. Two arms, ending with razor-sharp, crab-like claws, snapped the branches as it crawled down the tree. A large, beautiful butterfly landed on a nearby branch and the demon grabbed it in a crustacean claw before forcing it into a hideous maw, filled with fangs that stretched over its large mouth. As it tore the butterfly apart, its red and black skin shone with pleasure. But what caught Lelouch's attention the most was its large, yellow eyes. With black pupils the size of a pinhead, the yellow enveloped them in a monstrous fashion. Hidden by the shadows of the tree and the coming night, all Lelouch could see of the crab-spider demon was its gleaming yellow eyes and the blood-shade of its skin.

It crawled down towards him, a creature possessed by insatiable evil.

"_Foolish…" _it drawled, in a voice as dark as he looked.

Lelouch backed up, his vision swimming.

"_You should never…" _it growled with a voice containing nothing but malice, _"…take the berries of insolence."_

"H-H-Help…" Lelouch pathetically whined.

The demon let out a mirthless chuckle. _"No-one will save you boy…__"_

Lelouch ran as fast as he could through the forest. The ground seemed to tremble and the sky seemed to shatter. Through his eyes, lightning bolts struck the trees and infernos blazed out of control. Thunder rolled round the jungle as waves crashed among the foliage, drowning all life. Lelouch was caught in the storm as he ran and was smashed and broken across the ground.

He blinked.

He stood beneath a tree. Everything was calm. Everything was silent. Night had ascended.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish the world was a gentler place."

Lelouch spun around. There was no-one there.

_I really, really shouldn't have eaten those berries._

He crept through the jungle, unsure of where he was, where he was going and most of all, where Raum was.

"Raum!" he cried into the silent jungle.

"_I have never tasted human flesh before," _came the drawl, each word sounding like a dagger being sharpened, _"…but I have heard it is… wet."_

Lelouch spun around again, and it felt like his head had fallen off. He felt like he was becoming increasingly heavy. His feet felt like lead and his head felt like concrete. And the dark red spider-crab demon was picking his way through the branches and leaves. It didn't rush, but meticulously plotted its path through the treeline. It glared down with its two, huge yellow eyes.

"_You better… run."_

But Lelouch couldn't run. He tried though. He turned around, trying not to look at the demon. He tried to run. But he felt just too heavy. He turned around again…

…to see the huge demon towering over him. It stood around ten feet tall when it stretched its legs, like it was doing now. Lelouch's vision swam as the scenery changed colours. As he gazed up at its glowing yellow eyes, it drawled with its demonic voice.

"_There are only two: the fool and the one who kills the fool."_

"Then who kills the killer of fools?" Lelouch asked dreamily.

"_Time._

"_I am Ultimus. I will be the last when the time comes. When time comes. You must be ready then Lelouch… no. In fact, why waste time? It wastes us too much… so I will devour you now. You will never reach El Dorado, for as long as I live."_

"Who are you?"

Then it dawned on Lelouch.

"You're a hallucination," Lelouch muttered as he met a gaze of yellow.

"_Are you sure?" _it drawled, like nails on a chalkboard, _"Could a hallucination do this?"_

And then it swung and snapped a large crab claw that took off Lelouch's left arm.

He screamed. The pain was real, flooding him with agonising hurt. He screamed again and crawled back, as Ultimus closed down on him.

"_There are some creatures out there who commit evil for others… like what you did for your dear sister Nunnally," _it grinned a mouthful of razors, _"Other creatures commit evil for a cause… like what you did for the world…"_

Lelouch moaned with pain as he crawled with his right arm.

"_Me…? I commit evil…" _it drawled with menacing hate,_ "…for __my own __pleasure."_

Lelouch felt himself picked up by a large crab claw and came face-to-face with the two sickly golden eyes.

"_You wish for salvation?" _it breathed a revolting stench into Lelouch's face, _"You wish to find El Dorado? You wish to be forgiven? Or… do you wish to do it all over again?"_

Lelouch could only gasp as the world turned upside down and his vision turned red.

A large claw was raised to his face.

"_You know what I've always found funny about you humans…?" _it voiced with utter malevolence, _"They are so… soft."_

A claw was dragged along Lelouch's cheek. He felt the blood run.

"_Good-bye… Demon Emperor," _it chuckled mirthlessly.

The claw closed around Lelouch's head and began to crush. Lelouch felt them both sinking as his head began to split.

But the demon stopped. It looked down.

And then Lelouch realised they really _were_ sinking.

They had walked into a bog.

"_No…" _it breathed as its spider legs sank into the swamp.

And it was at that point Lelouch realised that he wasn't going to survive.

Ultimus dropped Lelouch into the marsh and tried to scramble out, its claws not helping in this task.

Lelouch began to sink.

He realised that this was the end.

His face disappeared under the murky waters.

* * *

><p>...<p>

He saw her.

Her sweet smile.

Her closed eyes.

He smiled back as the water passed through his mouth.

Her eyes opened.

_Nunnally! _he shouted, but only water took his breath.

She just smiled.

As Lelouch descended into further darkness, he tried to cry out:

_I promise I will see you again._

_..._

* * *

><p>Something brushed against his arm.<p>

He didn't feel it. He didn't care.

But then it brushed against his face.

He opened his eyes.

A vine was above his head.

He outstretched his right arm and grabbed it.

He was pulled up with immense strength.

He could feel the water rushing around him.

He could feel it in his gut.

He saw the surface as he was pulled.

He saw the reflection of his face.

And then he had broken out.

He saw Ultimus on the bank, fury blazing in his eyes.

But the vine he clung onto pulled him towards the opposite one.

The demon roared with rage.

As he was pulled onto the opposite bank he heard a voice that would make an angel cry and a devil scream, resonate across the marsh.

"_I WILL FIND YOU LELOUCH! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL TEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME TO THE END OF HELL OR THE HEART OF EL DORADO, I WILL FIND YOU!"_

And with that promise, it disappeared into the shadows, only its glowing yellow eyes giving any indication it even existed.

* * *

><p>Lelouch spat the water out and groaned with pain. If he had been on Earth, his injuries would have killed him.<p>

"_Gee boss, you're 'eavy! A little bit of magic always 'elps though, eh?"_

Lelouch looked up at the scrawny little demon.

"_Geez, you look like shit, boss."_

As Lelouch's consciousness began to fade, he heard one last sentence.

"_But believe me, boss: It's about to get a whole lot worse."_

And then Lelouch was dragged to the darkness, screaming all the way.

High up on a tree, hanging from a branch, Jungler watched it all.

A few hours later, she flapped her wings and flew off to tell Malphas.

* * *

><p>(Sorry this took so long to upload, I had to split this chapter up into two parts. Hopefully part 2 will be up soon! Thank you for sticking out this far!)<p> 


	6. The Palace of Blackhearts, Part 2

Lelouch opened his eyes.

A beautiful blue sky greeted him. Leaves of blue and red floated down onto his hair. Soft air blew across his face. He smiled.

And then the most horrifying perversion of his mind began.

His head exploded in pain. It felt like it had been split in two. He felt every thought and memory in his head get crumpled into a ball and thrown around his brain. He felt feelings like love, empathy, fear and hate kicked about like a crying pup. He screamed out loud as a something wormed into his brain and burrowed into his secrets. Shock and insanity chimed through his head like a cathedral bell. A shadow clawed its way through his brain cells, spreading corruption throughout every peaceful moment and graceful memory. A haze of terror roamed rampant throughout Lelouch's head, causing him to fall onto his side and scream. He screamed like it was his last breath, as a malignant and evil force took his mind into the realms of psychosis.

And then it was gone.

Peace.

Lelouch sat up and was hit by the dizziness that gets you if you sit up too fast. Through the light imprints on his eyes, he managed to see a corpse.

The corpse of a small, scrawny demon.

It was directly in front of Lelouch. Two lifeless eyes looked up at him. There were no visible injuries on him but Lelouch didn't fancy turning him over to see if there were any claw marks in his back. _But why was he dead?_

_And what was that creature that claimed he was 'the last'?_

_How had he known Lelouch's name?_

_If he had killed the little demon, why hadn't he killed Lelouch?_

Either way, Lelouch realised that he really needed to meet Raum. He stood up, stretched his back, and before he journeyed into the forest to look for help, he gave the corpse a kick.

_**Don't do that.**_

Lelouch was brought to his knees by the perverse, brain splitting attack of words.

And then it was gone.

Peace.

"W-Wh-What was t-that?" Lelouch shivered.

_**I don't believe it…**_

Lelouch gasped. Although the pain was still there, it was much duller.

_**It actually worked…**_

"W-Who said that?" Lelouch asked, spinning around, looking for the speaker.

And then an unintelligible amount of screeching and celebrating forced him to the ground.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED! I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! ME! LITTLE ASMODAY! LITTLE FUCKING ASMODAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Lelouch gasped as he shut his ears with his hands. If it did anything, it increased the frequency of the pain.

_**You didn't even have a single mental barricade! Did no-one ever warn you? Did no-one ever say not to go to sleep?**_

And then it hit Lelouch.

The corpse.

The horrible voice in his head.

"Oh no…"

_**Oh yes! Little Asmoday, who lies before you a dead body, has possessed you!**_

"No!" Lelouch moaned. _How did this happen? And why was it always happening to him?_

_**Aww, little Lelouch doesn't like being possessed by demons. What a pity.**_

"How do you know my name?" Lelouch panicked.

_**Don't you realise boss? Your whole mind is an open book. Ha!: That's a word I've learnt from browsing your mind. You read a lot on Earth, didn't you?**_

"No…"

_**Mmm, although a lot of it doesn't make sense, it is fascinatin'. Who's this Nunnally? Was she someone special? Why's she got her eyes closed? Why is she sitting in a moving chair?**_

"Asmoday," Lelouch muttered through gritted teeth.

_**What?**_

"I swear, if it's the last thing I do in this afterlife, I will send your soul to the Forest of Self-Sacrifice."

_**Ooh, tuff talk. Go fuck yourself Lelouch. I'm in control… Zero.**_

All of a sudden, with no warning, Lelouch jolted upright and walked into the forest.

"W-What the hell?" Lelouch cried out.

_**HAHAHAHAHA! Does it feel fun to be possessed? Because it feels fun up here!**_

"You're controlling my actions!"

_**No shit, Sherlock. Hey, that's another phrase I picked up from your brain! I have no idea what it means only that your mind thought it whenever you talked to other humans…**_

"You will pay for this, I swear—" but Lelouch was interrupted, because he no longer had control over his mouth.

_What the hell?_

"Oops. Looks like your voice is mine too!" laughed Lelouch/Asmoday.

_No way._

"Yep. I can just go up to your pal Raum and have him protect me. Apparently, he must protect you/me otherwise he'll die! Ha!"

_This is bad…_

"You realise that now?"

_I am wanted dead by the Scavengers, King Balam, an old demon who I robbed, Malphas, Malphas's cronies, Ultimus, and what's more, I've been possessed by the most moronic demon in Hell._

"You can insult me all you want, but I'm still in control."

_Oh really?_

"Yep. Pretty much."

_Then try me!_

Lelouch's soul, trapped in what was once his own brain, leapt at Asmoday. He screeched through mental barriers, knocking them aside, rolling over them. Lelouch/Asmoday fell to one knee. The demon struggled to main control over his strange new body. But then he fought back. Lelouch felt crushing shadows plague him, forcing him back into the recess of what was once his mind. He couldn't stop it: He was too weak from his chase through the woods and from eating those tainted berries.

Eventually, Asmoday battered Lelouch's soul into a state of exhaustion.

"D-Don't try that again," he warned.

Lelouch was too exhausted to answer.

"You won't ever beat me. It's simple, boss: Demons are stronger than humans because humans are soft."

Asmoday then walked into the jungle, carrying a most unwelcome passenger.

* * *

><p><em>What was that thing?<em>

"What thing?" said Asmoday.

_That creature last night._

"What creature?"

_The creature that was trying to kill me dipshit! The red/black spider-crab!_

"…

"I don't remember anything like that…"

_DON'T REMEMBER? It was screaming at us from across the bank!_

"There was nothing across the bank. I barely saved you with that vine!"

_But… but…_

"You shouldn't 'ave taken those berries boss. I told you that you'd see some weird shit. But how'd you lose your arm?"

Lelouch would've gasped if he had had a mouth. Instead, looking out Asmoday's eyes, he saw that he still had both arms.

_What the fuck!_

"You were in pretty bad shape. It took me quite a while to grow a new one for you. I still don't hear a thank you."

_That demon cut it off! He chopped it off with one of his crab claws! Go back to the swamp, it might still be there!_

"Pfft! Yeah right! For all I know this is an elaborate trap set up to get—"

_Grow a brain, child! Search my memories! See it there; see it scare me half to death! See me in its grasp; see me sink into the swamp, visions of raw terror surrounding me! See for yourself!_

Asmoday kept walking, ignoring Lelouch. But gradually, his pace slowed. Eventually he stopped altogether. He sighed, and Lelouch felt his mind quiver.

"I-I can't see it well. That whole time is quite murky: You really were stupid to trust me with those berries. I can't see much—"

And then the blinding pain of his severed arm hit him.

Asmoday gasped as a word screamed out through his mind: _Ultimus! Ultimus! Ultimus! Ultimus! Ultimus! Ultimus! Ultimus!_

"What. Is. That?" he cried.

_That is the name of the thing that swore to follow me to the ends of Hell until I was dead. That is the name of a demon that seemed to know everything about me. That is the name of the evil that wants me to scream in pain and cower in terror._

_And guess what? You're in my body. And he has no idea about that. So you're in this together with me._

Asmoday shivered.

"Your arm, you say?"

_It should be at the swamp._

"Well then… I need to check. If it's there, then I believe your story about this Ultimus guy. If not, go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the opposite bank of the swamp, there wasn't an arm in sight.<p>

"Phew. Well that's that: No Ultimus."

_What? You haven't even looked around! It might be in the water, in a bush…_

"You're a bad bullshitter Lelouch. There was no Ultimus, and you must have got your arm stuck in a tree—"

Asmoday stopped. He had seen something Lelouch hadn't.

He walked over to a patch of grass. Lelouch saw it was covered in a red, sticky substance. Blood. And in the middle of said patch, was a finger.

_He ate my arm…_

The wind sailed through the bushes and Asmoday spun around, panic beginning to enter his body.

"D-Do you know where he might have gone?"

_The "We want Lelouch dead, club." It should be quite large, and quite full._

Asmoday realised how much trouble he was in.

"That's bullshit…" he muttered.

_Search my memories. A lot of creatures want me dead. And what's more, I owe a demon king an entire city of gold, otherwise he gets my soul. Oh wait… if you have possession of me, maybe he'll take your soul instead!_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Asmoday screamed, "This is bullshit! Why did you have to get everyone to hate you? Were you this popular on Earth?"

_Once again, search my memories._

Asmoday looked into Lelouch's death. He saw the world celebrate at the death of the Demon Emperor.

"No…"

_Yes. You have taken possession of the one person that everyone in both worlds would probably want dead._

"Bullshit…" Asmoday breathed.

He stood in silence.

_You could just take possession of your old body…_

"And leave the bigger and stronger human to kill me? No thanks… no. I should be using this to my advantage. After all, you managed to win a lot of battles by yourself. You seemed to kill that Emperor guy by yourself… I can do the same!"

_You can't._

"Why not?"

_Because you're thick._

"I'll show you Lelouch Lamperouge… or vi Britannia, I don't know. You humans have stupid names. Anyway, I have Raum and Orobas on my side!"

_Ha! Raum will know I've been possessed the first time you open your mouth! You don't stand a chance._

"Oh don't worry, I'll set things up. I know people. You'll see…"

The bushes moved.

Asmoday/Lelouch stared at it.

_Let's get out of here…_

"I agree…"

* * *

><p>Asmoday knew where he was going, because within ten minutes they were back at the huge doors, with demonic civilisation in sight.<p>

_Right, remember, these are the guys you've got to look out for: Any demon possibly resembling a bird, any demon that is a crab/spider hybrid—_

"What room are you in?" Asmoday asked, ignoring the advice.

_Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that._

"Alright then."

Asmoday strolled up to one of the spider-sheep.

"Hey pal, I've forgotten which room I'm in because I'm a dumb human named Lelouch."

_Yeah, like that's going to work! _

The sheep-spider looked at Asmoday carefully_. "Room 481, floor seventeen. Elevators 4 & 5 can get you there the quickest."_

_YOU DUMB SHIT! WHY DID YOU BELIEVE HIM?_

"Why, thank you," Asmoday smiled.

As Asmoday walked through the large door back into the main palace, an idea began to grow in Lelouch's head.

As Asmoday got in the lift, a demon called out.

"_Wait!"_

A vulture-like demon held the door and got in.

_Shit, shit! It's one of Malphas's cronies!_

Asmoday backed up. The vulture smiled.

"_Something the matter?"_the vulture grinned.

It stepped closer, saliva dripping from its beak.

"_Hang on!"_

Another demon held the door open and crawled in. Although it wasn't Raum or Orobas, Lelouch was relieved to see the sheep-spider Salid.

"_Remember fellas," _he warned, _"No blood must be spilt in the palace, otherwise a fate worse than death will befall you."_

"_Sure thing," _the vulture smiled, ruffling its feathers.

Salid eyed the vulture warily, before gazing back to Lelouch/Asmoday.

"_You alright, sir?" _Salid asked Lelouch/Asmoday.

"Sure," Asmoday replied.

The lift went upwards.

The vulture stared at Lelouch/Asmoday.

Asmoday stared back.

Salid eyed them both with shifty eyes, hand at the ready to get the crossbow on his back.

"_Nice horn," _the vulture said.

Asmoday looked down at the Horn of Malvador at his side. He racked Lelouch's brain, trying to think of where he got it.

"Oh yes, it apparently belonged to one of the first ever demon kings."

"_Apparently," _smiled Malvador.

Asmoday frowned. "Yes. Apparently."

It couldn't have been more tense.

Finally, when they reached the tenth floor, the doors opened and Malvador stepped out.

"_Tell me Lelouch," _he said as he turned back, _"Have you ever felt like you weren't in control of your actions? Like you were… possessed?"_

Asmoday frowned.

"Tell me bird-brain: Have you ever kissed Malphas's ass and wished to do it again? Did it pleassssssssse you?"

Malvador glared down his hooked beak. His scrawny neck shivered with rage. _"You better watch out. Both of you."_

Salid obviously thought he was talking about him. _"Now listen here Malvador! I don't care how many years you owe Malphas your service: If you threaten me again, Beleth__ will flay you so hard that all __your feathers will fall out and your skin will be sold to Scavengers! Am I clear?"_

Malvador gave Salid his most malevolent stare ever. A stare that could call upon death itself if needed. Malvador opened his twisted beak and said in a low voice:

"_Transparently."_

He turned down the corridor and went on his way.

_Malvador? But… that's the name of the king who once owned the horn…_

_**You're thinking on the wrong things. Rather, how the fuck does he know that you're possessed?**_

_I think you've been followed for quite a while now. This is why I need to be at the helm. You are far too dumb to command my body. I won't tell anyone about you—_

_**You think I'm dumb? Says the one who I tricked with fucking insolence berries! You're tricky Lelouch; you'd get rid of me as soon as you got your mouth back.**_

Lelouch realised that there was only one trick he could pull off. It was slim, but it might just work.

_Fine. But there is one thing you should know about us humans…_

_**What?**_

_Look into my memories. Can you feel the feelings that I felt? The rage? The love?_

_**Oh yes. They're lovely.**_

_Now look into the bad deeds I committed. Is there one you don't recognise?_

_**Wha… what is that? It is a… strange feeling.**_

_So you do feel it. Good:_

_You have made a mistake, cunning Asmoday. You should never have possessed me. You shall regret the first time you ever spoke to me. You will regret everything you have done to me. Hear me now, you little shit, you have been subjected to the worst of our fates! From now on, you shall bear the curse of humanity!_

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the seventeenth floor, Lelouch had been bombarded with the question he knew had been coming.<p>

_**What is the curse of humanity?**_

_**What is the curse of humanity?**_

_**What is the curse of humanity?**_

If Lelouch had lips, he would have smiled.

They stood outside room 481.

_**This it?**_

_Yes. As soon as you open your mouth, Raum will gut you._

_**Gut **_**you, **_**you mean.**_

Asmoday opened the door and went in. Much to Lelouch's annoyance, it was empty.

"Ha!" Asmoday laughed and went for the stairs.

_Raum will be suspicious if he finds you eating all this meat._

"Oh yeah," Asmoday muttered.

He then fully grasped the gravity of his mistake.

"NO! I am a demon… but I must fully pretend to be a human! …Is this the curse of humanity?"

_Believe me, this is nothing compared to the curse._

"THEN WHAT IS THE CURSE?"

But Lelouch was silent.

Asmoday raged after that. He kicked the walls, punched the floor and screamed with fury. He fumed and boiled, knowing that there was no-one else to blame for his situation.

He stood silent, staring at the floor. Lelouch could feel him shivering.

Then he stood completely silent.

He waited awhile, before heading downstairs, towards the bed.

_What are you doing?_

_**What do you humans call it…? Ah yes… insurance.**_

He reached under the bed and, much to Lelouch's shock, took the sack containing the twelve gold bars.

_Of course! He knows all about them from my memories…_

Taking the sack, Asmoday headed to the door again.

_You little thief…_

"Deal with it."

He got in the elevator and took it to the ground floor, before heading back to the Garden of Decadence.

_You're not going to bury it are you?_

Instead, as they passed through the huge double doors, Asmoday walked up to a group of demons.

These guys were ugly. Twisted scars, leering faces, daggers and garrottes, the whole collection of what spelt dangerous in such creatures. Belts and pouches contained an assortment of blades, razors, wires and (Lelouch noted with disgust) fingers. They all looked similar: Big, brutish faces with dirty teeth and bird-like eyes, tiger senses and sharp wits kept their eyes shifty. One looked different though…

And with utter shock and terror, Lelouch saw it was Ultimus.

The spider-crab stayed near the back, its bright yellow eyes watching Lelouch with curiosity and contempt. A snarl formed on its grotesque face, fangs dripping with malice and hate. The yellow eyes blazed like a bonfire.

Even more shocking, was that Asmoday didn't seem to notice him.

"You there!" he called the demon in front.

The demon spat out something before turning his gaze to Lelouch/Asmoday.

"_What you want, humie?" _it growled.

"Services. In return for this," Asmoday opened the bag to reveal the twelve gold bars, "Interested?"

It was obvious that it was the most they had ever seen, as apparent on their faces. Their eyes shone with greed, with the riches presented before them. Ultimus though, kept his eyes trained on Lelouch.

_ASMODAY! Get out of there! Ultimus is right behind them! Can't you see him?_

But it seemed like Asmoday wasn't listening. In fact he seemed to be shivering and sweating whenever his vision came close to seeing the demon. He was looking everywhere, except at Ultimus.

"Here," Asmoday said, tossing a gold brick at the leader of the group, "Completely free. Of course, if you'd like the rest…"

"_What you want?" _the lead demon stated. He didn't seem one for small talk.

"Well, it's simple really," Asmoday said. He took out a small, enchanted glass cup. "If I drink from this glass, you and your mercs must immediately come to my position. There, you must kill every demon I indicate. There shouldn't be more than two."

It must have seemed like a birthday wish come true. The gruff demon almost smiled.

"_Sure thin'. As soon a' you drink from that cup. And we'll appear."_

"Yeah, sure thing," Asmoday shivered, before taking the sack and turning back to the huge doors.

"_Wait just a second…" _came a familiar, menacing, drawl.

A large, crab claw took Lelouch's shoulder.

_ASMODAY! RUN TO THE CHILDREN OF BELETH! RUN FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

But Asmoday just stood there, shaking like a leaf, not looking behind him.

"_What are you trying to pull?" _it leered with loathing, _"Because as soon as you drink from that…"_

Although he had no body, and couldn't move, Lelouch tried to scream.

"_I'll come running… and I'll be hungry."_

The crab claw left his shoulder and Asmoday stood still, staring at the ground.

* * *

><p>When he finally got on his way, Asmoday was shaking all the way back to room 481.<p>

_Now you see that he is real._

"Huh?" Asmoday grunted, "Who's real?"

_Ultimus, you idiot! The demon who took your shoulder and hissed in your ear!_

"I… I don't remember that…"

_What do you mean, you don't remember?_

"I… I gave a bar over to those thugs… and then I came back…"

_What are you talking about? He was right there!_

"N-No… he wasn't…"

_Then why are you shivering?_

Asmoday felt his new body. He was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm… I'm remembering…"

_Good! Do you remember Ultimus?_

"W-W-What is that…?" Asmoday panicked, "W-When you ate those berries…"

_Was Ultimus there?_

"I-It's inside my head!" he screeched.

_Wha-What is?_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Asmoday cried, grasping his head in his hands, "What is this I feel? The satisfaction for my evil deeds is gone! What is this… sorrow?"

_Ah… the curse of humanity._

"What?"

_Look into my past, Asmoday: See the deeds that I wrought, the pain I caused. See that strange feeling you could not recognise. And match it to the one you feel now!_

"WHAT IS IT?"

_That, my poor, stupid demon, is the curse of humanity! And also its saviour… I'm afraid Asmoday, that you've been tainted with it and it will never leave you! You will carry it for the rest of your days…_

…_The burden of guilt!_

And just before Asmoday could let out an enraged howl, Raum came in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been?" <em>Raum snarled.

Asmoday spun around and almost squeled at the sight of the angry demon.

_Say goodnight, shit-head._

"I was… in the Garden," he replied in as dignified a voice as possible.

"_No shit, really?" _Raum layered the sarcasm on thick, _"You were in the garden? The place where I left you? And what did you do in the garden?"_

"I went for a walk," Asmoday said, trying not to sweat.

"_FOR TWELVE HOURS?"_

"I needed to stretch my legs."

Raum stared at Lelouch/Asmoday, his blazing red eyes trying to figure him out.

"_Alright then," _Raum shrugged.

_YOU WHAT?_

_**Phew.**_

"Well, I'm going to turn in," Asmoday yawned, "It's been a long day."

"_Mmm," _Raum mused before clambering up a marble pillar to the ceiling.

Asmoday fell on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Lelouch, connected by their minds, followed suit.

* * *

><p>When Asmoday awoke, so did Lelouch.<p>

It was dark. The chandelier had been turned off and Raum was invisible against the darkness. Asmoday just lay there, staring at the ceiling above him.

_What are you thinking about?_

_**Every shitty thing in this universe. Having to pretend to be human. Being hunted and hated by a whole list of demons. And having you spout nonsense about some 'Ultimus' who wants you dead.**_

Lelouch remained silent.

_**And most of all… I feel guilty for every horrifying thing I've ever done.**_

_I'm betting it's quite a list._

_**Oh, it is.**_

They stared up at the ceiling.

_**I'm gonna take a walk.**_

Asmoday got off the bed and quietly tiptoed his way to the door. He opened and closed it silently before walking down the darkened corridor.

_You've been a fool, Asmoday._

_**I probably have. Doesn't change things though.**_

_You could have just stayed in the garden, like the little shit that you are…_

_**And do what? Hide forever? Never even think a little bit about ambition? Of dreams? Of glory?**_

_Of guilt?_

_**Fuck off.**_

_I can't. And it's all your fault._

They paced through shadows, keeping silent.

_How did you get in the palace anyway?_

_**I hid in a sack containing granglar meat, as several traders went in. I got out and made my living in the garden, just waiting for something to happen…**_

_And it did. And it will kill you._

_**Of course you know. You've had past experience.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**On that day, Lelouch Lamperouge saw a truck smash into a construction site. You had been living a lie, a lie of denial, a lie of boredom. You decided to… intervene, to do something different. And from there on, it doomed you to die. I look into your mind and I see the story of a silly little boy.**_

_A silly little boy?__I brought about world peace! I crushed the hideous Britannian Empire with all my powers and…_

…_**And what has it brought you? It brought you here. A Hell where you are hunted, a world where you are hated. Was it worth it Lelouch? Was it worth relinquishing all those wasted years? You abolished your whole life. A life you could have been happy with. In just two years. Was it worth it?**_

_Every second._

_**Bullshit! You stupidly decided to fight the stronger empire and so doomed yourself!**_

_I won!_

_**Ha, that you did! And I would have admitted that was impressive… if it wasn't for the stupid act which you then performed!**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Your sister! Why did you give a rat's arse about your sister? She hated you already! It did not matter that you should commit suicide, even for something as ludicrous as world peace! Why Lelouch, just why? Why did you let that fool Suzaku Kururugi take your life? You had everything: You had a woman who surely loved you as much as you loved her, you had an empire that ruled the world, you had riches beyond your wildest dreams: All before you could even have called yourself a man!**_

_**So tell me WHY? Why did you forsake all of that? Why did you allow yourself to be killed at the end? Why?**_

_It… it was for everyone else._

_**HA! What hypocrisy, what bullshit!**_

_IT IS NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU DISMISS MY SISTER'S DREAM!_

_**Of course, you made a perfect world! World peace and all that shit! But where are you enjoying that? HERE! Trapped inside your own body with no hope for escape!**_

_IT WAS WORTH IT!_

_**OH WAS IT NOW? Tell that to Shirley! Or Rolo!**_

That stung. Lelouch felt drained all of a sudden.

_That… that was a mistake…_

_**Ha! Your whole life was a mistake! The true winner is the one who outlives everyone else! You lost horribly! But guess who lost even more? The innocents that became victims out of your foolish and selfish quest for your sister!**_

_LIAR!_

_**Tell that to Shirley! Or her family! You killed her father, you killed her and you almost certainly drove her mother to suicide! One innocent family destroyed, but don't worry, it was all in the name of a GENTLER WORLD!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Oh, the families you must have destroyed in your battles, on your path of blood! All the innocents who suffered from your stubbornness and lies! Did you not hear their cries of 'Demon Emperor'? Did you not hear the praises they sang when they heard you were dead, and on your way to Hell!**_

…_I heard Nunnally… she cried for me…_

_**Because, of course, it was all about her. No-one else mattered. Not even the innocents who you wiped out with your lies. OR THE INNOCENTS SHE KILLED ON THE BRIDGE OF THE DAMOCLES!**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_**You were the biggest fool of them all Lelouch! You were an imbecile beyond compare! And do you know what's worse? You actually think you've done it. You actually think you've created world peace. But I look into your memories and I see what you have done, and I see the creatures called humanity. And I know, that if there is even a single human like you, that world peace won't last a year!**_

_YOU'RE WRONG!_

_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M WRONG, WHEN EVEN YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! **__**DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE RIGHT, WHO STOOD ATOP A BODYCOUNT OF INNOCENTS AND HIS OWN BLOODLINE. **__**AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M A FOOL FOR TAKING YOUR BODY, WHEN YOU ARE THE GREATEST FOOL OF THEM ALL, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, 99**__**TH**__** EMPEROR OF THE MOST HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE**__**!**_

And then he was silent.

They stood alone in the darkened corridor, Asmoday breathing hard, even though he had not said a word.

_**I know I'm going to die.**_

_What?_

_**I know this road ends with my death. I am too ambitious. I am too truthful. I am in the cursed skin of he who is damned, so I am damned as well.**_

He breathed heavily.

_You've changed a lot from when I first met you._

_**Indeed. Your mind was an open book. I read a lot… and it taught me.**_

_You are wise Asmoday. But the wisest are sometimes wrong._

_**You consider yourself wise?**_

_Yes._

_**Then you really are a fool.**_

Asmoday laughed bleakly.

_**Lelouch…?**_

_Yes?_

_**This Ultimus… I honestly didn't see him.**_

_Oh._

_**But there was something cold back there… after I had bought the mercs…**_

_Forget about it. I know now that this Ultimus is the one who is going to kill me. He will kill me before I reach El Dorado._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes._

Asmoday stood silent in the shadows.

_**Lelouch?**_

_Yes?_

_**I believe… I think… that this Ultimus… I believe him to be the physical manifestation of your guilt.**_

This caught Lelouch off guard.

_You don't think he could be working for Malphas?_

_**No. This creature is beyond such petty evil. The way your thoughts screamed in terror whenever he appeared… I believe he is beyond such foolish things as morals.**_

_You could be right…_

_**I am right.**_

_That's foolish._

_**No. It's wise.**_

Lelouch/Asmoday gave an amused chuckle.

_**But I also believe…**_

_What?_

_**There's something evil in the air tonight. Something bad is going to happen…**_

"_You two!"_

Asmoday span around to see one of the children of Beleth carrying a torch. It was Salid.

"_Oh, sorry. I thought there was two of you just then… oh well. Listen Lelouch, you shouldn't be out of your room at night. It's against curfew regulations."_

"There's a curfew?" Asmoday asked, surprised.

Salid shrugged. _"I didn't know about it 'til this morning. New order, new rules."_

_What does he mean by new order…?_

"What do you mean: 'New Order'?" Asmoday asked.

"_My dad's surrounding himself with a bunch of sycophants," _Salid sighed, _"Some of them are really quite… untrustworthy."_

"What makes you say that?"

"_Well, this one guy…" _Salid stopped then, _"Hang on, why am I telling you? Get back to bed!"_

"Sorry boss," Asmoday grinned sheepishly, "Room 481, right?"

"_Yep. Which two demons did you come in with again?"_

"Raum and Orobas. Although Orobas is in the room opposite."

As Asmoday was about to move past Salid, he stopped.

Salid was staring at them with eight, piercing eyes on that hideous sheep head.

"_Who were they again?" _he whispered.

Asmoday frowned. "Raum and Oro—"

He then realised the magnitude of his mistake.

_Oh shit…_

"_I thought one of them was called Crotalus?" _Salid asked, threat rising in his voice.

"Yeah, well, about that…"

"_Around eight years ago, there was a King Raum in the Palace of Blackhearts."_

"No shit, really?"

"_My father __**hated **__King Raum," _Salid muttered with menace, _"Absolutely despised him."_

"No kidding…"

Salid drew the crossbow off his back.

"_You're coming with me."_

"What? What have I done?" Asmoday asked with forced incredulity.

"_You might be hiding a resurrected criminal. I need to bring this before my father."_

"We're going to see King Beleth?" Asmoday panicked.

"_As soon as I call up __some of my brothers and sisters. It will take more than me to arrest the others," _Salid spoke as he aimed the crossbow at Lelouch/Asmoday.

"_I don't know if you've had a bad time in Hell, but it's about to get a lot worse."_

* * *

><p>They walked back down the corridor, being the quickest way to the elevators. Salid moved LelouchAsmoday with the crossbow pointed into his back.

This was a bad situation.

_Well, whoopee do. So much for being wise, you just gave our cover away!_

Asmoday frowned because, as usual, there was no-one else to blame for his stupidity.

Their pace slowed however, when they passed room 481.

"_Not a sound…" _Salid warned.

It didn't matter, because Raum opened the door suddenly.

"_Lelouch?" _he asked sleepily, not seeing Salid, _"What are you doing up so late…?"_

"_Raum?" _Salid asked, _"Who was once king in the Palace of Blackhearts?"_

Raum stood up straight, towering over the others. Still half-dreaming, he proclaimed:

"_It is I, Raum, King of Crows—"_

"_YOU'RE FUCKING NICKED!" _Salid cried with glee.

Then all hell broke loose.

Orobas's door burst open. It didn't open fast though: It literally burst open. Pieces of marble and metal sliced through the air, gouging into the walls and barely missing everyone in the corridor. Raum put up his hands, the marble glancing off his wire-skin. He put his arms down, only for a creature that was all claws and knives to barrel into him, sending him flying back into his room. A second one screeched out of the broken doorway and grabbed Lelouch/Asmoday. In the split-second as it raised a dagger, Lelouch recognised it as one of the two un-bird-like demons of Malphas's contingent. Lelouch had immediately classed them as crazed assassins.

He hated it when he was right.

But before the assassin-demon could bring the dagger down, Salid crashed into him, sending them sprawling into Orobas's room. Although he was trying to arrest Lelouch and the others, rule #1 was that there never should be any blood spilt in the Palace of Blackhearts. And these demons seemed to be stupid enough to break it.

Asmoday got up in the corridor. He looked into both rooms. Raum was fighting one demon, while Salid was fighting the other.

It was tough who to watch.

* * *

><p>Raum charged his assassin-demon (whose name was Crowbar), knocking him into a pillar. But Crowbar was immensely strong and grabbed Raum round the waist before throwing him into the empty bath. Leaping into the air, the assassin-demon came down like a bullet. Raum flicked his head to the left just as a machete embedded itself in the tiled floor. He kicked upwards, sending Crowbar out of the bath and into a pillar. But Raum didn't stop, leaping out of the bath and charging into Crowbar, who was smashed into the pillar. It didn't even faze the assassin, who grabbed Raum's head with one hand and threw him into the central area, underneath the chandelier. Raum looked up, to see Crowbar calmly walking towards him.<p>

"_This is going to be tougher than I thought."_

* * *

><p>Salid leapt out the way as three throwing knives smashed into the pillar. Hatchet (the other assassin-demon) threw five more throwing knives with incredible speed. Salid jumped like he was on a trampoline, dodging four of the knives and knocking the last one away. Hatchet, axe-crazy that he was, screeched and leapt at Salid, drawing two scimitars which he swung with utter fury. Salid leapt like a ninja, swinging around, trying to get a clear shot with his crossbow. But Hatchet was fast as well, charging with insanity, wanting nothing more than to gut Salid and splash his organs across the marble floor. Salid let off a bolt, which Hatchet caught with his teeth. He bit down, snapping it.<p>

"_Ah…"_

* * *

><p>Raum was smashed into the ground again. This time, he struggled to get up. But before he could get to his feet, Crowbar kicked him in the guts, sending him sprawling. Raum looked up as Crowbar drew a small axe from a hilt at his belt, venom gleaming from his eyes. Raum spat out some blood before leaping from the ground and grabbing Crowbar's head, but Crowbar simply kicked him between the legs and head-butted Raum. He was sent hurtling through the air again, slamming into a wall, falling to his knees. He gazed up, seeing Crowbar descending towards him, the axe in the hand and the triumph in the eye.<p>

And then Lelouch jumped on his back.

* * *

><p>Salid realised he was beginning to tire when he lost a leg.<p>

He didn't know how many knives Hatchet had, hidden in his garments and pockets, but he surely must have been running out. He somehow had managed to throw eight at the same time. Salid didn't have the room to move so he had knocked five of them away, two had just nicked while the last one had taken his right-rear leg. Although it hurt like fuck, Salid didn't let it show. He only needed four legs anyway, so he could afford to lose one. But it still hurt and Hatchet still charged.

Salid surprised him though, by charging back. He leapt at Hatchet with seven legs, grabbing hold of the larger demons head and biting it with his sheep mouth. Hatchet roared and grabbed Salid with his free hand, before tossing him at a window. Salid smashed through it into the darkness.

Hatchet breathed heavily, wiping his maw of the blood and went over to the window sill to see if he could see the splattered corpse of Salid far below. He peered over the edge…

…To see Salid staring back at him, hanging from the sill by a single leg.

He also had his crossbow aimed at Hatchet's head.

Hatchet managed to let out a _hak-! _before a bolt was placed between his eyes.

As Hatchet fell over the sill, to fall many, many meters, Salid couldn't help let out a victory cry.

"_See you on the way down, asshole!"_

Salid screamed as talons dug into the arm that held him from the windowsill. He looked up to see a familiar face.

Malvador stared down with a satisfied look on his face.

"_I couldn't agree more…"_

Letting go of Salid's hand at the same time as pecking out one of his eyes, Malvador watched him fall.

Salid screamed all the way down.

With a happy smirk, Malvador laboured into the air, disappearing before the tower guards took notice.

* * *

><p>Crowbar flung Asmoday onto the bed, who barely managed to scramble away before an axe was swung with enough power to break the bed in half. The hulking demon roared and kicked Asmoday, causing him to heave his lunch all over the floor. But Raum got off his feet and grabbed Crowbar from behind, before flinging him away with all his strength. He gasped with fatigue and fell to his knees. Crowbar, like a machine, simply got up and began walking towards them again.<p>

_Run! Run away! _Lelouch cried desperately.

But Asmoday had other plans. He struggled towards the destroyed bed, grabbed hold of the axe in it and, with both hands, started swinging it around as fast as he could. Crowbar stopped and stared at him as if he was insane. Which he was.

_You're only going to get one shot…_

_NOW!_

Asmoday let go of the axe and it flew in the direction of Crowbar. Unfortunately, it went much higher than where Crowbar was standing. It flew way over his head. He laughed.

What no-one saw was how high it actually went. But it was high enough to snap the cable holding the chandelier. Which proceeded to fall on top of Crowbar.

As he drew another dagger, finally deciding to finish them off, 700 pounds of glass and metal came crashing down on top of him with an ear-splitting smash.

Raum coughed and picked himself up. Asmoday walked forward, seeing the twisted and broken demon underneath the chandelier. He was very much dead.

"_Where… the fuck… did they come from?" _Raum panted.

A look of panic came over Lelouch/Asmoday's face.

"Orobas…"

Raum shot out of the room like a bullet. Asmoday hurriedly followed him into the opposite room.

Raum was on his knees, staring up as if into Heaven.

Orobas hung from the chandelier, wire round his neck. The glowing eyes in the cow skull of his had gone out and his form swung slightly in the air. Blood dripped from his feet.

Before Lelouch even knew what was going on, fifteen of Beleth's children had them surrounded, crossbows at the ready.

"_You are both under arrest…"_

Lelouch/Asmoday looked to Raum for help.

He gazed back with unbridled, unchecked, unbeaten hate.

"…_You have an audience with King Beleth."_

* * *

><p>Lelouch thought he couldn't get blown away more than he already had by the palace. But the Throne Room beat them all.<p>

Cathedral height was an understatement. It stretched upwards forever, pillars that stretched into eternal darkness. The room was made of the purest of black marble, pillars included. Even the throne was darkness incarnate, and yet there was a light source still unseen by Lelouch that kept everything in a spectral twilight tone. It helped elevate the sheer power that the room radiated, a room that reeked of pure authority. This was the room a god of thunder would send lightning bolts upon the Earth from, a god of light would radiate his illumination, and a god of death would swing his scythe. It was impossible that the place could even exist inside the palace: Indeed, the whole palace could fit inside this room and leave space left over. But it was the throne that stood out to Lelouch's eye.

Because there was no-one upon it.

"Where is he?" Asmoday whispered to Raum, obviously wondering the same thing.

Raum grinned through his hate.

"_Do not expect to leave alive, Lelouch: There is almost no way we will survive this."_

It was at that realisation, that Raum was deadly serious, that Asmoday panicked.

_**Okay, okay, okay that's it! Lelouch, I'm putting you in charge for this! But if you even try to hint that you share your brain with another soul, then I'll take control again and commit suicide! Don't think I won't because I'm as good as dead anyway!**_

And with that, Lelouch felt his muscles again and the joy of a beating heart.

He almost cried out with happiness. But he knew that Asmoday would get his comeuppance in the end. So he remained silent about his other personality.

"That still doesn't answer the question," Lelouch muttered angrily.

And then, much to Lelouch's shock, Raum laughed out load.

"_Come on then, O mighty King Beleth!" _he cried out to the room, _"Descend to see us puny mortals! Descend to pass your most _fair,"-he spat that word out_-"judgement upon us! Descend from your most evangelical, most heavenly,__ most gloomy__ living areas, and see the common folk who fill your palace!"_

His speech echoed through the mighty cavern that was the Throne Room, continuing on forever. Lelouch suddenly felt very afraid. He hoped that Raum knew what he was doing.

But no-one appeared upon the throne; no-one spoke or even breathed.

Utter, deadly, silence.

"_Above," _Raum whispered.

And Lelouch turned his gaze upwards.

* * *

><p>They descended, in utter silence. Not a single sound.<p>

Thousands upon thousands of the children of Beleth descended upon strings of web as thick as your arm. They gracefully lowered themselves via the web strands, as silent as the grave. They lowered themselves onto the floor and they lowered themselves onto the pillars, where they crawled towards the floor in order to make way for more spiders on the pillars. They scuttled around, a pitch-black hive of activity, never pushing or shoving or clambering over one another: They did it in perfect rhythm as if they had practised from day one of their lives. There were no crossbows anywhere on them: They had no need for them with such numbers. They crawled and meticulously plotted their course over every spare patch of visible ground, leaving the marble unseen under the hairy and threatening bodies of the children of Beleth. They surrounded Lelouch and Raum, with no way out and no chance of surviving even if they tried to get out. There was no escape and no rescue. Millions of eyes watched them with cold, unnerving silence.

In fact, they had done it all without making a single sound.

* * *

><p>Then came the webs.<p>

From the ceiling abyss, shapes could be made out. Shapes of intricate and strange patterns covered these shapes stretched them across that invisible ceiling. The huge shapes could wrap themselves around a whole town they were so utterly huge. Indeed, Lelouch almost believed that _this _was the ceiling, the way it covered that expanse so completely. But he knew these were just webs, no matter if they be larger than cities or could cover whole continents. These were the webs that the children of Beleth called home and slept in. They were lowered from the ceiling by a still unseen puppet-master until they stopped just where the pillars disappeared from view with their height.

They were lowered in complete silence.

And then came the moment Lelouch had been dreading.

The moment where King Beleth descended.

* * *

><p>At first, Lelouch didn't see him. He struggled to see anymore spiders lowering from the webs. He struggled to see a larger spider crawling down the pillars, over his children. When Raum uttered a choked little gasp though, Lelouch followed his gaze to the webs themselves. And almost choked with terror himself.<p>

There was a shadow moving above the webs. On top of the webs. Something was crawling across the town-sized webs looking for a gap that _it could fit through_. Eventually, it managed to find a gap that Lelouch could have sworn Kyoto could fill, and crawled through. To his dread, he saw the shadow starting to cover these ginormous webs, seeing that this shadow was a behemoth of incredible size, a creature that could swallow up oceans and spit out continents, a creature that could cover the world in mere strides. This thing blocked out half the webs on the ceiling. And Lelouch realised that Raum was right: They were not getting out alive, no matter what they said.

King Beleth hung from the webs in utter silence.

Lelouch let out a breath he'd been keeping in for the past couple of minutes.

King Beleth spoke, no; rather he proclaimed every word that utterly shattered the silence.

"_**So…"**_

Lelouch knew that King Balam had nothing on Beleth's voice.

"_**I heard…" **_he spoke with omnipotent command, _**"That there was a fight. Involving you two."**_

Lelouch responded. "Let me tell you—"

"_**DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD TO SPEAK!" **_came the earth-shattering reply. Lelouch thought his ear drums might have ruptured.

"_**I have heard much about you, Lelouch vi Britannia. I have heard a lot of things… Including your ignorance for everything except yourself."**_

Lelouch kept his head down and his lips shut.

"_**You two brought a most unwelcome criminal into my palace, bribing one of my guards who has since been… devoured.**_

"_**This alone is enough for your immediate torture and death. But then I learn of a fight on a certain floor…**_

"_**And now one of my sons is dead," **_he expressed with actual grievance, _**"And you are the last two left alive… how does this bode well for your defence?"**_

He didn't expect this question to be answered and was glad when they didn't respond.

"_**But that's not the worst… my eight eyes are not blind. Raum… that is you isn't it?"**_

Raum looked up sheepishly. _"Yeah, uh, long time no see-?"_

"_**Next time you order a king from his most high place, make sure he doesn't know your true identity!"**_

Raum looked down.

"_**So**__**…**__** now I have **__**a former demon king and a former demon emperor under my roof. How I am honoured," **_he stated sarcastically.

Lelouch clenched his fists. _How much does he know about me?_

"_**I got that bit of information off a friend of yours. But the rest I got off a… brother of yours…"**_

Lelouch's head snapped upwards. _I-It can't be…!_

A figure was lowered by a web strand. Much smaller than anything else in the room, it didn't even struggle.

"_**He came by a while ago. He was very timid and very stupid."**_

The figure was lowered in front of Lelouch, above the children of Beleth. Lelouch revealed nothing but shock.

It was Rolo.

* * *

><p>"B-Big brother?" he asked, voice on the verge of going completely.<p>

"R-Rolo… I'm here for you Rolo."

"It's very dark…"

Lelouch noted with tears that his brother had been blinded.

"Don't worry, it'll be light soon."

"I-I-I was l-lost big brother… I couldn't find the way to El Dorado…"

"D-Don't worry… It will get better…"

And then Lelouch whispered.

"I swear to you Rolo, that this bastard will die. Whether by my hand or not, he _will _die."

"…Big brother?"

"Yes Rolo?"

"Why am I here? Do I deserve to be here?"

"Of course not Rolo. You did nothing wrong…"

"Heh… that's a lie isn't it?"

Lelouch's heart almost gave out.

"Yeah… yes it is. And I deserve to be here as well…"

"So find El Dorado for me, big brother…"

"Only for you Rolo, only for you."

"D-Did I do anything right while alive?"

"Y-You saved me Rolo. You helped me accomplish my goal."

"That's because you're my big brother."

"A-And you are my little brother."

"I… I thought I wasn't… you denounced me… you said you hated me."

"I-I-I did. But I've realised now… I love you Rolo."

And then Rolo smiled.

"Thank you… big brother…"

And then Beleth cut the web and Rolo fell to the hungry children.

Lelouch closed his eyes as they rained tears.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We are now equal Lelouch… my son for your brother."<strong>_

Lelouch's head shot up, his eyes blazing, the tears flowing.

"WE DID NOT KILL SALID!" he cried in utter defiance.

"_**It does not matter if you killed him or not: Because of your squabble with other demons, my son was caught in the crossfire and was killed. It is because of you—"**_

"HE DIED PROTECTING US! HE DIED FIGHTING THE DEMONS WE WERE FIGHTING!"

The children of Beleth all shuffled a bit. And Lelouch realised he had made a mistake.

Beleth sounded like a rising volcano.

"_**How dare you. How DARE you! You dare interrupt me, King Beleth? You will suffer—"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE AN IGNORANT, OLD, BASTARD SPIDER! YOUR SON DIED FIGHTING MALPHAS'S DEMONS AND DIED PROTECTING US! SO DON'T _YOU_ DARE KILL MY BROTHER AND SAY YOU ARE IN THE RIGHT, WHEN YOU ARE THE MOST IGNORANT DEMON I'VE EVER MET!"

Somewhere inside his brain, Asmoday wept for his imminent demise.

But the children of Beleth began to move again. But with nervousness.

"_**Malphas you say…?"**_

"Yeah, fucking Malphas," Lelouch sobbed, "That fucker sent two of his assassins after us. They killed Orobas and they killed Salid. They were aiming for me and Raum. We killed one but the other escaped."

"_Not true!" _cried out one of the many children in the huge crowd of them, _"Me and my troop found the corpse of the other outside the palace. He had been plugged with a bolt to the brain. Salid must have killed him."_

Beleth was struggling to keep up with the new facts. _**"Then who killed Salid?"**_

There was a tense silence.

Finally, a nervous child spoke up.

"_M-Me and my squad were in the ninth tower. We heard Salid scream as he fell from the seventeenth floor. But we managed to get a glimpse of a demon who… flew… away."_

The thousands of children noted the distinct lack of wings on both Raum and Lelouch.

Beleth was obviously thinking hard.

"_**Fine… we will arrest Malphas and his familiars—"**_

Then the most nervous of the children spoke up.

"_H-H-He l-left e-e-early this m-morning," _it squeaked.

There was deathly silence.

Beleth rumbled out his next speech.

"_**NOW LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU! Malphas may be guilty of murder and Lelouch may have fought in self-defence: But this excuses nothing! They brought in a criminal who was never to enter again! For this they are fined two thousand pounds of gold and are exiled from the palace, permanently!"**_

"_Two thousand…" _Raum breathed.

"_**Take this!"**_

Something was launched out of the mass and Raum caught it, Lelouch unable to do anything in his grief. It was a sapphire.

"_**That is an enchanted sapphire: It can only be broken when you have the acquired amount of gold. When it is broken I will appear… to collect it.**_

"_**And Raum? It has been a long time and I know we weren't the best of friends… so if I ever hear your name spoken again, then I'll personally hunt you down no matter where you are in Hell!"**_

"_Understood King Beleth!" _Raum flattered.

"_**Lelouch? I know that you would want revenge for your brother, but don't be stupid. You cannot hope to beat me or my army and you would only waste your life as well. So forget about him and pay up that gold within two weeks or your soul will be mine!"**_

"Understood," Lelouch breathed with menace.

"_**Then we are in agreement. Raum, Lelouch: Get out of my palace NOW!"**_

The doors behind them opened and the spiders made room.

With more burdens on their shoulders, Lelouch/Asmoday and Raum headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>They stood upon a familiar plateau, gazing over the palace again.<p>

"_We left with less than we came in," _Raum mused darkly, _"I'd say that was a failure."_

"Indeed," Asmoday replied.

Raum looked at him before turning his gaze away.

"So what are we going to do?"

"_You're the one trying to reach El Dorado, you tell me."_

And it was at that moment Asmoday realised the task ahead of him: He had to be Lelouch Lamperouge, no matter what. He had to find El Dorado, while hunted, while hated. He realised that he had been better off in the garden and better off when he didn't owe large amounts of gold to two different, all-powerful demon kings.

He collapsed to his knees and gripped the rocks.

"_Ah, you're beginning to realise possession isn't what you thought it was, are you?"_

Asmoday looked up at Raum, shock in his eyes.

"Y-You knew?"

"_Of course: I was just waiting until you broke. Anyone sharing a soul with Lelouch is gonna break sooner or later."_

Asmoday gripped his head and cried out.

"_I knew you were close when you allowed Lelouch to take over at our 'hearing'. No demon could have acted that well."_

"I don't want this! I don't want this body but I don't wanna die!"

"_Where's your body?"_

"…I-In the palace…"

"_Oh well, looks like you're fucked. You must have realised a while back that you couldn't have possibly survived doing this."_

"I KNOW THAT! I just didn't think it'd be this soon…"

"_Life's full of surprises. Now let Lelouch go and depart to the Forest."_

"N-N-No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna go through that!"

"_We all have to. Look at me: I've been through it. And I feel good."_

Asmoday was beginning to cry, looking for an excuse to keep on living.

"Your friend just died! How can you feel good?"

Raum frowned. _"I regret his death yes. But he will make it to the forest. And tears won't help his soul fly faster. You must join him. It's time to go."_

"N-No…"

"_I've been told about a feeling called guilt. It's supposedly a very bad feeling. I couldn't imagine living with something as horrible as guilt on my shoulders. Maybe in your next incarnation, it will be gone."_

Asmoday looked up. "Y-You really think it would?"

"_I don't know. But your life looks pretty shit from here."_

And that's when Lelouch struck.

Having grieved enough for his poor brother in the back of his mind, Lelouch rode a storm of mental fury into Asmoday's consciousness. Asmoday was confused and scared and Lelouch rammed that home, breaking any mental barricades and chasing the demon down in a blaze of triumph.

_**NO! I don't wanna die!**_

_I told you at the beginning that I would kill you! Now leave my body and find the Forest!_

_**NO! I AM IN CONTROL!**_

_Wrong! You're insane! I just want vengeance… AND YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY!_

_**No… please…**_

_NOW BE GONE!_

_**NOOOOO!**_

And then Asmoday's soul was thrown out of Lelouch's body and was reduced to nothing more than energy on the ethereal plane.

* * *

><p>Lelouch gasped and breathed heavily, sweat pouring down by the bucket-full.<p>

Raum looked down.

"_You okay?" _he asked in his dark tone.

"Okay…? Is that… some kind… of a joke?"

Raum grinned. _"Yes."_

"Well… it's not funny. Let's go."

Lelouch picked himself up and walked into the west.

"_W-Wait! Where are we going?"_

"I don't know and I don't care. I've given up. If there was any way to kill King Beleth, I would take it. But I see no way… so I'll just wander until I give up."

Raum grabbed Lelouch by the shoulder. _"Don't be a fool! If you die again then I die again, and if your soul is tortured then I might as well be dead—!"_

"SO IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, IS IT? WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT LELOUCH OR HIS POOR, INNOCENT BROTHER? ROLO WAS HERE! AND NOW HE IS DEAD! AGAIN! ALL THANKS TO ME! I'VE DONE NOTHING IN THIS WORLD EXCEPT GET ATTACKED, GET CAPTURED, GET BLAMED, GET POSSESSED AND FORCED TO PAY THOSE THAT DID IT! EVERYONE'S TRYING TO SCREW ME OVER! FOR NO REASON!"

Lelouch sat down in the dust, but Raum was not a comforting type.

"_Listen Lelouch and listen closely: This. Is. Hell. You are fucked. Your only chance now is to reach El Dorado. Frankly, I don't give a shit about your brother! You might miss him and you might cry for him but HE IS NOT COMING BACK! I have seen it happen all the time and now Orobas is dead as well! But no matter what you do, HE IS NOT COMING BACK! So get a hold of yourself: You need to look out for yourself and no-one else. I don't know what El Dorado is: reincarnation, heaven, together with the ones you love, who knows! And I don't care either! But it is the one chance, the one shot you've got left! So we must go out and find it or you're as weak as your brother and as stone-cold dead!" _

Lelouch gazed up at the horrifying creature above him. His eyes swam with rage. But there was nothing else he could do.

"F-Fine. Point me in the right direction then!" he shouted at Raum, his voice hoarse.

Raum just stared back.

"Fine! Let's just go!"

Lelouch resumed his journey into the west, this time with Raum in tow.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down upon their heads. Lelouch swore he could see stars.<p>

"Is Beleth really that big?" he asked.

"_No. That, like the throne room, was mostly an illusion."_

"Mostly?"

"_Mostly."_

"The thousands of sheep-spiders?"

"_Mostly."_

"Fucking great."

* * *

><p>After a few more miles their feet began to boil and sear with the heat.<p>

"You know, this Hell might just be reserved for the Britannian Royal Family."

"_What makes you say that?"_

"Apparently you met my father, Rolo was here, and so am I."

"_Hmm."_

"Oh wait, Rolo wasn't a real family member… Heh… just like a real brother."

After fifteen miles, speech became difficult and the sweat could have filled a reservoir.

"It could all just be an illusion."

"_I think, therefore, I am."_

"…Good point. But how do I know that you're not just my imagination?"

Raum turned around and slapped him. Hard.

"_Did you imagine that?"_

* * *

><p>Lelouch didn't know how long they had been walking, or how far, but the heat never stopped and the scabs on his feet had broken many times now. He could swear the black sky was filled with stars, some of them shooting around, while two golden moons gazed down upon him. Rivers of fire and lakes of lead poured onto him as dreams came while he walked. A thousand knightmares performed manoeuvres and fought mock battles. Clouds seemed to cover the earth, and cover his mind.<p>

Raum seemed to grow and shrink in shape and size, while the _Ikaruga _flew above their heads, while sheep with spiders heads made sheep _baas_ all around. Although it was undeniably insane and strange, Lelouch didn't find it unpleasant. He needed a little madness to escape the insanity.

* * *

><p>After a week and a half of short rests and walks of many hours, Lelouch fell into the dust.<p>

He croaked a little to get Raum's attention, who turned around and walked back to him. He grabbed Lelouch and placed him on his shoulders, carrying him.

"_I'd say… we have about… a hundred hours to deliver… the gold to Beleth," _Raum croaked.

Lelouch couldn't even nod in his fatigue.

The heat continued to crush them. It felt like they were in an eternal, roaring inferno.

But Raum pressed on, with the fallen demon emperor slung upon his back.

* * *

><p>As they came to a ridge, several lights glowed on the other side of it.<p>

Raum stopped and gazed at the top of the ridge. Darkness had fallen, and these lights must have been packed together to produce that strange, unanimous glow. He chuckled a little with his deadened throat.

"_You see that Lelouch?" _he croaked.

Lelouch nodded.

"_Want to walk?"_

He nodded again.

Raum lowered Lelouch to the ground, who fell over with his dead legs.

Raum grinned his yellow, ugly teeth. He began to clamber over the rocks to get to the top of the ridge. Lelouch managed to stand, before falling over again. He looked up, to see Raum at the top of the ridge, looking down to where the glowing was.

He looked over his shoulder at Lelouch. He couldn't shout, so he made a hand gesture that said '_Come here.'_

Lelouch half stumbled, half crawled up the rocky ridge. Blood poured from numerous cuts while scars opened up again. He gasped as a particularly painful one opened underneath his foot. But he crawled and stumbled until he was side-by-side with Raum, looking down into the valley.

He fell to his knees.

It was impossible.

Before them, reflecting in the basking lights that littered the streets, was a city made of gold.

An entire city of gold.

Spires stretched up like candles in the night, while smaller houses still glowed with their auric pride. There were no roads: Canals stretched in-between every opposite house or villa, every palace and castle. The whole city floated on a lake that reflected the beautiful gold into the night sky. The place gleamed with wealth, the palaces almost exploded with avarice. It's beauty and brilliance was unmatched.

Lelouch and Raum looked at each other, unbelieving.

They had found it.

They had found the city of gold.

They had found El Dorado.


	7. The City of Gold

The first thing they did, ignoring the gleaming city, was to rush down to the bank and gulp down their fair share of water. They got down on their knees and lapped it up like it was the last drink they'd ever have, the clear and clean water seeming to heal their raw throats and cooked guts.

The length of the lake from the rocky bank to the city of gold was around a thousand meters, yet already a gondola was coming towards them. After drinking as much water as possible and splashing themselves as much as they could, they watched the gondola sail calmly towards them. The serene and still waters were unperturbed by the approaching small boat, whose pilot gently pushed the water with its long paddle. It was undoubtedly a heron- or crane-like demon as it stood on stalk-like legs that towered over the small gondola, gazing out at Lelouch and Raum. The water, only broken in places from where Lelouch and Raum had drank, was beautiful, reflecting the towering city in all its epic architecture. As the gondola slided softly onto the bank, Lelouch and Raum gazed up at the city.

The Tokyo settlement had spires that had reached up into the clouds, lording over the ghettos where the majority of the Japanese had lived. They were a symbol of power and dominance so that all for miles could see who was in command. Those things were dwarfed by these golden pillars of utter beauty. As there was no sky, the spires that stretched on for miles could be seen all the way to the top, even if you're neck sprained gazing up that high. These huge and beautiful spires had several golden skyscrapers at their feet; like children trying to curry favour from a mother, each one seemed to try to out-do the others in size and majesty. Surrounding them, were the smaller buildings (11-15 floors) and they hugged the skyscrapers as if they would sink into the lake. Hundreds of bridges connected hundreds of canals through the city, while gleaming skyways linked the taller skyscrapers: One golden skyway linked two of the colossal spires together. Much to Lelouch's shock, it seemed to have a glass bottom. He could only imagine what it must feel like to stare down many miles to the beautiful city below and felt a rising terror from just imagining it. The whole scene felt like a dream. Maybe it was.

"_My master wishes an audience with you."_

Lelouch and Raum stared at the crane demon.

"And who is your master?"

"_The ruler of the city."_

"I see you're not willing to share his identity with us, added the fact that you're a bird-like demon, so I'm going to take a guess… Malphas?"

The crane demon frowned down its long beak.

"_We know not of this Malphas you speak of."_

"We?"

At that moment, a demon shot out of the water and landed on the boat with pitch-perfect accuracy. The water remained still. This demon was like a two-legged lizard, armed with a _naginata _spear and small, round shield, while its scaly head was crowned with an extremely strange set of fin-like appendages. Two cunning red eyes stared out its fishy skull.

"_Yes," _it said, _"We."_

"And who are you?"

"_Druakni'slanyaggra'claierax Dycrowamanni'hruxradittle'lysandi."_

"Right… I won't even try pronouncing that. Who are you?" he asked the bird.

"_Bill."_

"Oh."

"_Our master wishes an audience with you."_

"What if we do not wish to entertain your master's wishes?"

The spear-wielding lizard lowered the spear towards them.

"_Then you'll entertain them in pieces," _the lizard-like demon said.

Raum readied his claws. _"Come on then!"_

Bill sighed and calmly looked at the lizard. _"Please now Druakni, there is no need for your excessive bloodlust here. Get underneath and do your job."_

Druakni looked at Bill before sliding back into the water.

"_Sorry about that. Druakni always likes to scare first. Me? I just want to lead you to El Dorado."_

"El Dorado?" Lelouch gasped.

"_Yes. My master wishes to speak with you about it."_

"Is this place El Dorado?"

The crane stood silent.

Raum turned to him. _"Remember Lelouch: El Dorado is what you see it to be."_

"Right. And so it just so happens there is a city of gold out here and it isn't El Dorado?"

Raum frowned at that.

"_Are we going?" _Bill asked, a bit tired of the conversation.

Lelouch didn't look back.

"Let's go."

Raum sighed. _"How many times have you said that?"_

They got in the gondola, dispersing their weight evenly, before Bill used his expert paddling to swing the boat around.

They were heading towards the city.

The City of Gold.

* * *

><p>"Where's Druakni?" Lelouch asked as they calmly drifted through the lake.<p>

"_She has attached himself to the bottom of the boat, using her communication skills with the denizens of the lake to keep our boat safe."_

"'The denizens'?"

"_There are some demons who would eat our boat whole just because it liked eating insects."_

Lelouch shivered.

"Have any humans passed through here before?"

"_Yes," _Bill answered, _"One came by a week ago."_

"Is he still here?" Lelouch asked with shock.

"…_Yes."_

"You hesitated."

"_I was just remembering."_

Trying to get the suspicion off of his mind, Lelouch changed subjects.

"Why does Druakni have 'excessive bloodlust'?"

"_She has always been a little… unstable."_

"She?"

"_Yes, she. I'm her partner. She prefers to be the feminine side while I am the masculine side."_

Lelouch turned to Raum.

"Raum?" he whispered, "This is really weird."

"_I agree. I'm getting quite suspicious."_

"Me too. Let's just keep our heads down and our noses up."

"_I have no nose."_

"Then just get ready for a fight then."

As they silently slid through the surface of the lake, Lelouch looked over the side into the water.

It really was beautiful. He could see the spires stretching into the sky in the reflection as if they were below him. His reflection was like that of a mirror, but it shined with golden radiance. It relaxed him, made him feel calm, serene, safe. Visions danced in the corner of his eye, whimsical and pretty shapes twirled and danced through the night, while fish the colour of rainbows swam before his eyes on a backdrop of gold. He lent in closer, seeing himself with a golden crown and sceptre atop a golden throne. He saw the beautiful colours and shapes swim around him and parade at his wish. He saw his sister, walking through a palace of utter beauty, seeing the sights of a god. He saw the tears roll down her face, the gentle smile on her lips. And he saw the smile on his face.

But then he saw himself, on top of his grand throne. He saw the gold was not built on solid ground, but on corpses. Body after body littered his kingdom. Kallen, Suzaku, Rolo, Schneizel, Milly, Rivalz, they went on forever. Their stench filled the air, filled his head. But he had his throne and Nunnally was happy, and that was what mattered…

But then he saw her tears and saw the moment they turned from happiness to grief. And he saw two, hateful, yellow eyes peering at him from thunderous clouds above. And they hissed with pure fury.

"_Was it worth it?"_

And then he was falling, falling with terror and falling with incredulity. He fell into tears the size of lakes and he felt himself, spinning, drowning, dying. He wished he was out of it, and his eye blazed like a forgotten fire, consuming his soul, excusing his life, draining his will. He felt a blade plunge into his chest—

And then he was surrounded by bones. Skulls, femurs, spines, pelvises etc. All shapes and sizes, all dirty and rotten. All incredibly old.

_Where am I?_

He floated on a dream, walking among the bones and ancient skeletons.

_Who are these people?_

And then he saw someone else who was alive, gnawing on a skull.

It wasn't someone he expected, like Ultimus, or someone he knew, like Raum.

It was Hunger.

The scrawny, dirty Scavenger was running his teeth around the skull, trying to get at whatever was inside, or maybe liking the taste of bone.

"_Although it has rotted and probably reduced to a puddle of slush, a brain is still meat. And I'm hungry."_

Lelouch stared carefully at him.

Hunger turned to look at him.

"_You were expecting someone else?" _he grinned.

"Why are you here?"

Hunger stopped gnawing and held the skull in one hand.

"_Funny, isn't it? Life. Death. All the different things that might have happened if something else had changed. If you had escaped me in the flight to Dust Bowl. If you hadn't had the wit or courage to make that pact with King Balam. You can spend a whole lifetime dreaming about what might have happened… heh. It is funny."_

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked more firmly.

"_Don't you recognise this place?" _Hunger asked, _"It's where we escaped. I escaped. With you as hostage."_

"You still haven't answered the question."

"_Probably because you asked it. Why ask your own imagination? It can create whatever answers you want. So why not try asking yourself?"_

Lelouch thought about it for a second.

"I wouldn't want to converse with someone I know properly, as I'd know what they would say. And I wouldn't want to talk with anyone I've killed because I would feel guilty—"

"_Wrong!" _Hunger cackled, _"The truth is this: You're speaking with me because you know me better than anyone else in Hell. Even more than Raum."_

"That's bullshit."

"_Face it Lelouch: You will always know your most hated enemies more than any of your best friends. So one of the creatures you hate, yet fully understand, is speaking to you now. That's the kind of person you are."_

"I don't believe you."

"_Then you're lying to yourself. But we're veering off topic: What might have happened."_

"I wasn't even aware there was a topic."

"_Well there is. Because you desire the answers, and I am here to deliver them. Although we will explore only one particular change to the plot of your life."_

"And that is?"

"_What would have happened if you had performed her wish."_

Lelouch's blood turned to ice. His muscles tensed.

"Nunnally?"

"_Apparently, you performed her wish. So no; not Nunnally."_

"Whose wish then?" Lelouch asked, confused.

Hunger grinned like he had got someone by the balls.

"_Hers," _he drawled slowly.

It dawned on Lelouch.

"F-Fine then: What would have happened?"

Hunger turned to look at the skull in his hand. _"He wants to know. Should we tell him…?"_

"Enough games! Tell me!"

Hunger grinned a mouthful of brown and yellow razors.

"_The night before what happened, she came to you and asked: Would you end her, in order to fool Zero? Her sacrifice for your survival. And she asked you to make the decision."_

"I said no!" Lelouch cried, "It was the right choice…"

"_Really? You're the one in Hell. And in all probability, she isn't. But what would have happened…?"_

And Lelouch was thrown into a world of beauty and peace. A world that wouldn't last, but a world that would survive, for now. A world of unity and strength. The most strength ever amassed. Armies of thousands were disbanded, while knightmares were left to rust in their warehouses.

But at a forgotten part of the world, a lone man walked along an old dust road, his long coat blowing in the wind as the tumbleweed passed him. As that passed, so did people. A man who could erase memories. A woman who could crush with illusions. A child who could wish for whatever he wanted. They all passed by and all passed on. The man was utterly alone. But when he remembered the girl in the wheelchair who seemed to be everywhere, he was happy. But when he saw something that reminded him of_ her_, a figure upon a mountaintop, a sly little smile, snow, he was suddenly very alone and very sad.

Lelouch dropped to his knees in the dust, before it was replaced by bones. Hunger stared at him.

"_Does it look better than Hell?"_

Lelouch said nothing. Hunger grinned.

Finally, Lelouch managed one last question.

"And what happened to her?"

"_In what happened or what would have happened?"_

"Both."

"_What happened: She prayed for the demon in a church. How ironic. A single tear fell."_

Lelouch smiled.

"_And that's why it's funny."_

"And…?"

"_What would have happened…"_

Hunger grinned once more.

"_She arrived in Hell."_

"No…"

"_And it went exactly like what happened to you. But with one difference…"_

"What?" Lelouch asked, terrified of the answer.

Hunger held the skull out at arm's length and spoke to it:

"_Alas, poor C.C.. I knew her, Lelouch… She was my most satisfying meal."_

And then Hunger's face turned into Nunnally's and bit down on the skull with such force that her teeth shattered. She grinned maniacally.

Lelouch screamed.

His lungs were filled with water.

And then a scaly hand pulled him out of his nightmare.

While two golden eyes watched with glee.

* * *

><p>Lelouch gasped and sat up on the boat, soaking wet. He got one glance at his saviour, Druakni, before he slipped below the surface.<p>

He turned around to see Raum asleep. He seemed to be sedated, the way he was snoring. Lelouch couldn't believe it…

But something was different. He could feel it… he felt more… open. And for some reason, when he looked at Raum, he no longer saw a demon, rather he saw an equal.

"_We're here," _Bill said, passive as ever, _"And you shouldn't stare into the water for too long."_

Lelouch turned to the prow.

They had arrived at the city of gold.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean 'you dozed off'?"<em>

"You fell asleep on the bloody boat!"

"_No I didn't!"_

"Yes you did! Anyhow, we're here."

They gazed with obvious wonder as they floated down a canal. The golden houses and workshops on the banks reflected their astonishment while demons watched from windows and roofs as the new arrivals came by.

"It's beautiful," Lelouch said with a gaping mouth.

Raum just whistled in response.

The banks were wide and the current strong, but Bill had no trouble in steering the gondola towards a golden jetty. No wood was here; the gold stretched out over the canal while Bill hooked a rope around a stump and tied it with obvious professionalism. The spear-wielding Druakni leapt onto the jetty from the water and helped Lelouch and Raum onto it. They gazed around.

"Uh… there's no street," Lelouch stated.

Druakni turned and looked at Lelouch with something akin to loathing. _"__Unbelievable," _she said, _"How in Hell did you__ realise there wasn't a street? We had a__bsolutely no idea. Wow. Go get yourself a__ medal."_

Raum readied his claws. _"Watch your tone."_

"_Watch your feet," _Druakni snarled back, _"Because then you might get scared by your reflection."_

"_Enough bickering, children," _Bill sighed, _"There is no street because we need no streets. There are just canals and a couple of squares. This jetty is for this bank. From here, the demons go in this building before dispersing to their own house."_

"Very efficient," Lelouch noted, also noting that the owner of this city liked being in control.

"_Exactly. Now we're just waiting for the master."_

"He's coming to us?" Lelouch asked.

"_Yes. He will be here any second."_

Lelouch and Raum watched the door for his arrival.

"_Watch the water," _Druakni corrected.

They both turned as the master arrived.

He shot out of the water like a bullet train. He rose high into the air, before falling back down. But Lelouch noted with shock that he had never left the water: He was still connected by his long tube-like body. It was then that Lelouch realised he was looking at the largest sea-serpent he had ever seen.  
>He was a clear, translucent blue, stretching high into the air, towering over El Dorado. As his serpentine body came back down into the water, Lelouch came face-to-face with it.<p>

His face was young and energetic. He smiled without showing his teeth. Strong blue hair came down the back of his body, along his neck. He had calm, pale eyes that managed to look at every person on the jetty individually, without ever seeming to move them. His dragon-like head breathed water vapour through his nose while the skin on his face changed colours from pale blue to deep blue between every breath. A flicker of yellow could also be seen in his face, but Lelouch thought it might have been the gold seen through his translucent body.

"_Welcome," _he spoke with a soft, pure voice, _"To my humble abode. I am known as Forneus. And what might be your names?"_

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch answered him.

"_And I am Raum, King of Crows!" _Raum proclaimed.

Lelouch had a desire to hit him.

But Forneus took it in his stride, his face flashing green, a smile on his lips.

"_Welcome then Lelouch and Raum, King of Crows. Welcome to my city._

"_Welcome, to El Dorado."_

* * *

><p>As Lelouch crashed onto his bed, he realised how quickly everything had gone.<p>

Forneus had quickly dismissed everyone, claiming he would answer all questions when next light came, saying that Lelouch and Raum looked tired and should sleep. Much to Druakni's displeasure and Bill's indifference, Forneus had ordered that Lelouch and Raum should stay in their house until a suitable accommodation could be found. They were led inside a home, which on Earth would have beaten the Vermillion City, and told to pick any of the spare 19 bedrooms. The suite at the Palace of Blackhearts couldn't have compared to the golden beauty of this house.

"Raum?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Did you know of this place?"

"_I honestly had no idea. I don't know how long we were travelling or how far we travelled, but I've never heard nor seen this place in all my years."_

"Do you think it is El Dorado?"

"_Don't you?"_

"I… need to investigate. After a good night's sleep."

"_Just remember: I believe we have three days to pay Beleth's gold."_

"Thanks for the reminder," Lelouch muttered.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, it was still dark. It was strange: Although everything gleamed and reflected outside, it was almost pitch-black inside. He didn't understand and, honestly, at this point, he didn't really want to either. But he couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to take a tour round the house. He felt stupid, knowing he should stay in bed, but he had finally realised that he didn't care enough to waste time in this infernal place. So he went for a walk.<p>

He knew where Bill and Druakni's bedroom was because Druakni had threatened to whip his skin off if he came within ten metres of it. So he stuck with exploring the other bedrooms, living areas and meat rooms. He also found a, rather surprising, botanical garden with several windows to let the gleaming light enter. He assumed it must have belonged to Bill, as he couldn't imagine the bloodthirsty Druakni looking after plants.

After exploring for a good half hour, he decided he must head back to bed. It was a tranquil, beautiful place and Lelouch found himself believing this was El Dorado. Maybe all the legends were right: It was a city of gold. Maybe Lelouch could live here peacefully, forgetting old troubles, old woes and old wounds…

As he rounded the corner towards his room, he spotted someone perched on a balcony railing.

He walked onto the balcony, overlooking one of the canals, to find Bill on the railing. His crane head was half-dreaming, his eyes in a different world. Lelouch thought he might be asleep and that he might wake him up, but Bill said:

"_Hello."_

Lelouch peered at Bill. His face remained neutral, passive.

"Hello," he replied.

"_What are you doing up so early?"_

"I couldn't sleep, so I was exploring your epic house. It really is impressive."

"_Thank you, but I must be modest: This is one of the smaller abodes."_

"No kidding," Lelouch smiled, staring into the beautiful canal as well, "Why are you up? Where's Druakni?"

Bill closed his eyes and sighed. _"Listen Lelouch, as a guest here Druakni will no doubt impose a number of rather crude and unnecessary rules on you and Raum just for the enjoyment it brings her. I on the other hand, have only one rule: Whenever asking a question, please do not follow it up with another question immediately afterwards before I have answered the first. It is pointless and rather tiring for me."_

"Oh, sorry."

"_There is no need to be: You were unaware of my rule and so had no idea. However, if this continues in future, then an apology would be acceptable."_

"Sure," Lelouch replied, beginning to get the sense that Bill was a tad arrogant, "So why are you up as well?"

"_I like to meditate, and the canal helps me achieve that. It is peaceful and relaxing: Druakni calls it a waste of time, but she is more direct and up-front about things. That is fine, but I prefer my own way."_

Lelouch was beginning to like this demon more and more.

"Well, if I'm interrupting your meditation, then I'll leave."

"_On the contrary, I would prefer to have a conversation with you, as it is another form of meditation. I like to understand things, people especially, so speaking with you would help me. Meditation is peaceful, so conversation is relaxing."_

"Then where is Druakni?"

"_She is still sleeping, gaining strength for her fight tomorrow."_

"Fight?"

"_There are some arenas near Cocytus Square that hold fighting tournaments. As she is one of the champions, this will be a fight to the death."_

"Whoa, really?"

"_There is no-one better with a spear in the whole of the city than her, so I do not worry. She is a strong fighter and has only suffered one loss in a career spanning hundreds of matches."_

"Wow. Are the fights the most popular sport in the city?"

"_They are the only fights in the city… so yes, they are immensely popular."_

"Do you watch her fight?"

"_Every match."_

"When did you two first meet?" Lelouch felt himself being drawn into a world of unparalleled wonder and interest.

"_At the arena, a long time ago."_

"Did you watch her fight?"

"_Yes… a bit too closely, actually."_

"You fought her?" Lelouch asked with incredulity.

"_Yes. And suffice to say, she fell in love with me. Probably because I am the only person who has beaten her."_

"You won?"

"_Yes. She has a record of 479-1. It is still one of the greatest records out there."_

"So did you love her?"

"_At the time, I was trying to overcome the shock and triumph of winning. I had been forced in, for every demon in the city must fight in the arena once, and I was shaking with fear. I simply used every trick I knew to try and slow her down. After 56 hours, with several breaks, she finally submitted out of fatigue. Although I was asked plenty of times to agree to a rematch, something even Forneus was interested in, I declined. I am a peaceful person and hate violence of all kinds: I was also scared that I had humiliated her and that she might come after me. Eventually she did, but only to talk. It was then that I fell for her in turn. As I have said before, I meditate to understand everything, especially people. Despite me knowing her better than anyone else, she still surprises me and she is still the one person I can't figure out. First she might be in an uncontrollable rage, then she might be graceful or thankful, then she might be cold and focused. If opposites attract, then this is a perfect example of that."_

"Wow… craziest love story I've ever heard."

"_Oh really? You've never loved another human on Earth?"_

"Well yes, of course! Just… in a different way. And with a few different women. I loved them all because they were so... different from one another…"

"_Earth sounds very strange. Did you commit to one, or to all?"_

Lelouch chuckled darkly. "No… I didn't. I died before I could. And I didn't really want to anyway."

"_Why not?"_

"Because I am completely responsible for one of their deaths."

"_Oh, I'm sorry…"_

Lelouch laughed bleakly. "Don't be. There's no point anyway… I'm here with no escape and no hope."

"_Don't be so bleak. After all, the darkness does fade."_

And as he said that, the buildings began to gleam again as light bounced off every reflective surface.

"Bill?"

"_Yes Lelouch?"_

"Have you ever heard of a demon named Ultimus?"

Bill opened his eyes. _"No, I have not. There isn't an Ultimus in the city."_

"Thanks for this talk… it's opened my eyes a bit more."

"_In what way?"_

"Demonic culture is very strange and very varied… some of you are incredibly evil and malevolent whereas some of you are calm and focused. Maybe Hell ain't a bad place to be…"

Lelouch spent a few more minutes staring into the canal, soaking up the atmosphere, before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well then… what are your questions?" <em>Forneus asked as the gondola drifted through the bright canals, the great sea-serpent beside him.

Lelouch started bluntly. "Is this the El Dorado I seek?"

Forneus's face flashed red for half a second, before settling into a calmer blue.

"_I do believe so. After all, do you know of any other cities of gold?"_

"El Dorado doesn't have to be a city. Or even a place at all…"

"_I'm afraid I don't quite follow you."_

"Maybe it's a feeling that helps you get along in your death. Or maybe it's something that sends you into Heaven… or back to Earth."

"_Hmm, entertaining theories at best," _Forneus smiled, _"But what could help you more than a city of gold?"_

"Yeah… how come no demon outside of this city has heard of this place?"

"_Ah, probably because we move quite a lot."_

"Pardon?"

"_The lake has a spell placed upon it so that it teleports us to random places, far away from any demon civilisation. And so El Dorado travels with it. Rarely does a demon find this place and even rarer does one leave."_

"Why don't they leave?"

"_Because this place is perfect. And it has a low population, so we always welcome visitors."_

"Hmm… we had barely drunk from the lake, when Bill arrived. How did he know we were there?"

"_Whenever someone drinks from the lake, we know instantly where they are and send one of our gondolas there to pick them up. It's very efficient."_

"Bill told me there was another human here."

"_Did he now…" _Forneus mused, _"Well yes, we do have a human here. We're actually heading to him right now…"_

"Excellent," Lelouch replied, "By the way, have you gotten us our own place yet?"

"_Yes, in Zekrom Square. As I said, we're heading there now."_

"I'm going to live in the same square as another human?"

"_Why yes, I thought you'd be pleased about that. The King of Crows can be there too."_

"Oh please, don't call him that. His ego is big enough as it is."

Forneus laughed, a beautiful array of musical notes, _"Of course. But what is he to you, if I may ask?"_

"He's a bodyguard… who rather likes violence."

A glint appeared in Forneus's left eye. _"Then he and Druakni must be getting along fine."_

"Actually it's more of a clash of personalities."

The gondola arrived at Zekrom Square, bearing its single passenger.

The square was as beautiful as he expected. Two hundred metres wide from the centre in all directions, it was dotted with demons that were going about their business upon a beautiful golden floor. It was quite hard to look at the floor, as it shone with golden radiance.

"_The other human is in the northern corner," _Forneus said.

"What's his name—?" Lelouch asked, but Forneus had already slipped below the surface.

Lelouch stepped off the gondola into the square, walking among demons that paid little attention to him. In fact, they seemed to be avoiding him…

It struck Lelouch before he had reached the other human. _How have I been so blind? It was obvious from the very beginning!_

When Lelouch reached the other human, he already knew what to expect.

The skeleton lay upright against a golden wall, the meat-stripped cadaver sitting down as if it had always been there.

Lelouch stared down at it, fury rising in his blood.

"_The master__ had him killed when he tried to leave," _came a strangely familiar voice.

Lelouch turned to see an old demon, covered with rags, swaying with the help of a walking stick. He shuffled a bit closer to Lelouch, to get a good look at the skeleton.

"_His name was Mao. He was very disturbed…"_

"Mao?" Lelouch asked, shocked. _It couldn't be the same…!_

"_Yes, the same Mao you met on Earth. And helped kill."_

"How do you know about that?" Lelouch questioned with rising anger.

"_I know a lot of things Lelouch. Except how to hang on to a sack of gold… gold which you have."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Yes, folk are quick to forget, aren't they? No matter… I do not hold grudges, but I do know that everything comes full circle. As does what I earn."_

"Whatever," Lelouch muttered, looking at the corpse of Mao, "Why does Forneus want me here?"

"_He likes to assert control over anything that is rare. That is why he owns a city of gold. Now he is going after the rarest commodity in Hell: Humans."_

"I knew I couldn't trust that bastard…" Lelouch fumed, "This is a warning…"

They stared at the skeleton a while longer, thinking over everything that had happened.

"_Tell me Lelouch… do you feel guilty for helping kill someone like Mao?"_

Lelouch turned to him, rage burning in his eyes. "No! He was a bastard who deserved to die! He was a sick creep…"

"_Then you are more of a demon than me."_

Lelouch turned to Ose then, shock on his face.

"_Have you ever thought Lelouch… that you're not human at all?"_

Lelouch could do nothing but stare dumbly.

He clenched his fist.

"You know what?" he cried, "I've had enough! I've had enough of bastard demons who own everything, forcing me to pay what I can't possibly have! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to fucking kill them!" he roared.

As he tried to pass Ose, the old demon grabbed his arm and spoke in a whisper.

"_Forneus was born with a strange genetic defect: There is an extra nerve in his left eye. Any pain caused to this nerve would cause severe shock and hurt throughout his whole brain. If you get his left eye, whose saying what may happen?"_

Lelouch looked at the demon strangely before breaking into a run.

* * *

><p>As Lelouch pushed the oar, he began to feel increasingly worried.<p>

_I told Forneus that Raum was my bodyguard…_

_He might feel threatened…_

_He might go after Raum…_

He paddled faster, the gondola slicing through the water.

* * *

><p>As he reached the canal, he heard screaming.<p>

As he entered the canal, he saw a sight he would remember for the rest of his death.

Around ten gondolas were half-sunk in the canal. The beautiful water was stained red, corpses of demons of all shapes and sizes littering the canal and the sunken gondolas. It looked like a massacre.

And on the golden jetty, roaring with every furious swipe of his claws, Raum fought four sword-wielding demons.

"_Lelouch!"_

Lelouch looked up to see Bill and Druakni on a balcony watching the battle with fascination.

"Bill, Druakni! What's going on?"

"_Forneus sent the best fighters in the city to kill your friend Raum!" _Bill replied, _"We said we wanted no part__ of it__, and we're glad we did!"_

"_Holy shit, look at him go!" _cried Druakni, _"I've never seen a demon stronger or more possessed!__ But someone with enough speed could beat him…__"_

Indeed, it was obvious who was winning. As a seventeenth demon fell in the canal, gaping wounds in his chest, Raum picked up the fallen's sword and decapitated another. The remaining two leapt into the water, swimming as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

"Raum!" Lelouch cried.

Raum turned to see the human on the canal.

"_Lelouch," _he gasped with fatigue, _"I thought Forneus might have gotten you…"_

And that's when Forneus smashed through the broken gondolas and devastated corpses. He stared over the devastation caused by one demon.

"_My, my…" _he said with obvious wonder, his face a dark orange, _"We could throw you into the arena and get the whole city to watch you…"_

Raum stared up at the colossal sea monster.

"_I'll t__ry you on for size motherfucker!__" _he shouted up at the massive demon, _"Let's see you handle the King of Crows!"_

Forneus grinned.

"_Fine then."_

"No wait!" Lelouch cried, "Forneus, we will not leave, we promise! There is no need to kill him! We have nowhere to go…"

Forneus grinned, liking the power he held over the tiny little creatures.

"_Hmm, I really should have you killed… oh well! Fine then, but I expect Raum in the arena tomorrow: I've got some special challenges for him."_

And with that, he slipped back into the water.

Raum turned up to the balcony.

"_And what of you two?"_

"_What of us?" _Bill replied, _"We have no quarrel with you nor do we wish for one. Rather, we're thankful for watching an excellent display of fighting skills."_

Raum bowed mockingly. _"No-one can beat the King of Crows!" _he proclaimed.

Lelouch let out a breath and fell back onto the boat, relieved that it was over.

* * *

><p>Knowing he needed to think this over, Lelouch took the gondola for a tour.<p>

_What do I do? We can't leave this place and we need to…_

_But wait, do we? Is this really El Dorado? If it is, why should we leave?_

_But Forneus threatened us! That bastard! Why should we do what he says?_

_Because it would help us as well…_

_We owe both Balam and Beleth! Don't forget that!_

_We really are in deep shit…_

_You're in a city of gold!_

_You should never trust anything by its surface. And when its surface is nothing but gold…_

_Then gold is underneath it as well! This place is beautiful, this place is safe and I doubt Balam, Beleth, Malphas or anyone else could find us here!_

_But Rolo is dead…_

_And vengeance must be carried out…_

_No! Forget about petty fighting! Live long, that is the greatest revenge!_

_Do demons want revenge?_

_Raum does, for himself and for Orobas…_

_But he carries some of your personality… that could influence it…_

_Why do I seem worse than the demons?_

_Does it feel good to be hated?_

_Raum must hate you._

_Why?_

_What have you done in Hell? Nothing. Nil. Zero._

_I got us that gold…_

_You robbed a blind, old demon. Well done. Brilliantly done. And what's more, that old demon doesn't seem to want revenge. What does that say about you?_

_Raum has done everything, saving my life on several occasions…_

_And what do you do to repay him? Help spring a bunch of Forneus's goons on him!_

_This is bullshit…_

_No Lelouch, what's bullshit is you! Unable to accept __the fact that you deserve__ to be in Hell, you strive to make everyone else feel as awful as you. Raum, Orobas, Asmoday: What are they if not just simple pawns? It has always been about control. You, trying to control everyone else! Rolo died and ended up here because you used him like a common tool, no guilt attach__ed! Everyone who has hated you __hates you without regret and full of reason! In your quest for ultimate control and final revenge, you have become nothing more than __**less **__than the creatures that you struggle against! You are either the most evil of all demons, or everyone else is more of a human than you! __Or, even worse, humans are more evil__ than demons!__ And humans called you the Demon Emperor!_

Lelouch stood upon the gondola as it floated down a canal. He had reached an epiphany.

_I see now. I am evil. And this isn't El Dorado. If I am damned, then so be it! I will not search for El Dorado! Instead, I will commit all my power to wipe out all my enemies here! When I eventually leave this city of gold, and I assuredly will, then I'll leave it burning, the stench of my foes corpses filling the air!_

And in his mind, a plan began to take hold.

* * *

><p>As he lay in bed, tossing and turning, the red and black spider crawled into his dreams.<p>

"_Why do you bother with it all…?" it drawled with menace_

_Because I need something to fight for! We all do!_

"_I fight to kill you," it hissed._

_But why? I don't want to die!_

_Two yellow, glowing eyes the size of moons pierced his soul with a glare._

"_It's not about what you want… but what you did…"_

_It glared at him, fangs dripping with menace, claws cutting through him with hate, roaring with malevolence._

_And then Lelouch was falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling…_

And then he awoke.

* * *

><p>The next day, the actual day when gold was owed to King Beleth and a month and a half until gold was owed to King Balam, Lelouch requested an audience with Forneus, Lord of El Dorado.<p>

They found themselves travelling down a canal towards the centre of the city, where the mile-high spies towered over everything in Hell.

"_What did you want to talk about Lelouch?" _Forneus smiled.

"I've come to a decision."

Forneus's face flashed yellow.

"_On what? Obviously not about leaving. Because you're not."_

"Actually, it's all about me leaving… It is just about what I should leave with."

Forneus feigned another smile, face flashing green and red. Lelouch had a large desire to wipe that smug grin off of his face. But that would come.

"_Oh, so you still believe you are leaving. I'll bite: What are you talking about?"_

"I'm thinking about leaving either with your city or without it."

"_So you think you are going to get my city?"_

"Yes. It's only one more day to revolution."

This caught Forneus off-guard. His head became crimson.

"_A revolution? I don't believe you."_

Lelouch just smiled.

Forneus frowned, the smile vanishing from his face. _"I would nip it in the bud."_

"I will take all your little demons…"

"_Ha! They would wet themselves with blood! No-one would dare fight me!"_

Meanwhile, high above them, someone leapt off the top of one of the spires.

"Are you sure? There are a lot who have found your rule… unsatisfactory."

"_You know what Lelouch? I grow tired of you. I'll just throw you into a dungeon and torture you until the Judgement Day! If you believe you're going to leave here, you're very much mistaken—"_

"Three things Forneus:

"First, I recently learned that the more you control, the more you lose. I tried controlling the world and so lost everything. As you will in approximately one minute.

"Second, do you know what they called me on Earth? The Demon Emperor. Not an emperor of demons but an emperor who was compared to a demon. I was the most intelligent and most hated person on that planet. You should never have crossed me.

"Third… look up."

And so Forneus did, so sealing his doom.

To see Raum screeching down towards him, hands outstretched, scimitar claws at the ready.

He crashed into Forneus's head, the claws digging deep into his brain. The sea serpent screamed and tried to shake the much smaller demon off of his head. But the claws held tight, not losing their grip. As Forneus thrashed, Raum crawled towards Forneus's left eye.

As Forneus cried out to the city to help him, Raum stabbed his claws into Forneus's left eye.

The most ear-piercing screech rang throughout the city, the golden walls vibrating with the pain of it. Lelouch covered his ears and turned away as Raum dug out the eyeball and crawled inside Forneus's head.

Screaming, the demon lord flung himself into the water.

Lelouch looked back. The water was calm. The city was silent.

Forneus shot back up, no longer screaming. He looked down at Lelouch. Lelouch looked up at him.

And then Forneus started cackling.

Lelouch felt his heart shrink.

Forneus laughed his lungs up, laughed with madness, laughed with pain.

And then his head exploded in a shower of blood and water.

Lelouch was drenched with brain as Raum leapt out of the flailing serpent.

As Forneus's body fell into the canal, painting it red, Lelouch got a good look at Raum. Unbelievably, he looked even more terrifying than usual. He was covered head to toe with blood, making him look like a large, evil, red monkey. The claws and grinning face didn't help either. Nor did the pieces of flesh stuck in-between his teeth.

"_Well," _he said, blood leaking out of his mouth, _"He was tasty."_

"Lovely... Come on, follow the plan! Let's head to the square!"

With the gondola weighed further down, Lelouch directed it to Zekrom Square.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Lelouch walked into the centre of the empty plaza and shouted out to the city.<p>

"Citizens of El Dorado! Per Article 4, Paragraph 17 of the Demon Code, Raum is now the ruler of El Dorado!"

Raum leapt atop a pillar and proclaimed as well.

"_From now on subjects, I will be addressed as King of Crows and El Dorado will be renamed Crowland!"_

Lelouch looked at him. "You think that might be overdoing it a bit?"

"_Of course. The King of Crows always overdoes it!"_

"Right, whatever. You ready to do this?"

Raum stared pitifully at him. _"Does my reign have to end this early?"_

"Look on the bright side! Your epitaph will read 'Raum, King of Crows, ruled El Dorado for all of ten minutes!'"

"_Whoopee. You gonna do it then?"_

Lelouch breathed heavily. "Here goes nothing."

With his right hand, he drew the magical sapphire that was given to him by King Beleth and dropped it to the ground, while with his left hand he withdrew the Horn of Malvador, given by king Balam.

Without any hesitation, he blew on the horn and ground the sapphire underfoot.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

"Did I blow it right?" Lelouch asked, looking at the horn.

"_Sounds dirty enough to me."_

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

Then, suddenly, a Scavenger shot out of the air and landed in the square. He looked at Lelouch. Then he looked around the square, his eyes full of wonder. He grinned and disappeared back into the air.

Then a sheep-spider shot out of the air and landed in the square. He looked at Lelouch. Then he looked around the square, his eyes full of wonder. He grinned and disappeared back into the air.

Then they all came.

King Balam shot out of the air, landing feet-first on the golden square, the brick cracking underneath him. Twenty Scavengers came with him (and, much to Lelouch's glee and anger, Hunger was with them). They looked around with unabashed wonder. Balam grinned.

"_**Well I'll be damned!" **_he boomed.

And then King Beleth shot out of the air. As Raum had said, the Beleth he had seen in the throne room had been mainly an illusion. But this didn't cover the fact that Beleth was twenty-five feet tall and was the scariest looking spider he had ever seen. Eight eyes the size of beach-balls studied them out of a sheep's head. Five of his children came along as well. He gazed around the square.

"_**Unbelievable…" **_he muttered in a voice like thunder.

And then the two demon kings noticed each other.

"_**Beleth!"**_

"_**Balam!"**_

"I'm sensing you two have history?" Lelouch grinned.

"_**This eight-legged freak rules from that pretty little palace of his! Thinks he's king of us all! This bastard's an arrogant twat!"**_

"_**This degenerate owns a wasteland which is mine anyway! Nothing but an ugly squatter! He and his pathetic little Scavengers eat their own shit and should have moved out long ago!"**_

The two demon kings glared at each other, their assorted accompaniment following their king's lead.

"Well, seeing as we're all here!" Lelouch grinned, "I suppose that I should pay my debt to both of you. I owe Beleth two thousand pounds of gold, so I should hand the city over to him—oh wait! I owe Balam an entire city of gold. I should really give it to him… oh decisions, decisions!"

And then Beleth and Balam both realised they had been played like fools. By a human.

"I have an idea! How about you two fight over it? You and your minions look evenly matched, so it should be quite a fight!"

"_**This is bullshit Lelouch!" **_Balam roared, his purple veins throbbing, _**"Just hand over the city to me! If you don't, then you're damning your soul for all eternity!"**_

"Actually, that's incorrect: You would be the one damned. I've said you would get the city if you killed Beleth. If you don't, then you're purposefully denying yourself a chance to get the golden city I owe you, therefore breaking our contract on your end and dooming you for torture for all eternity. So… you have to fight. And kill."

Balam was seething with rage.

"Think about it this way: If you kill this king, then you also get the Palace of the Blackhearts!"

At this, Balam's face changed completely. Interest filled it and a smile played on his lips.

But Beleth was far from fine with this.

"_**This is just plain stupid!" **_he cried, _**"Why can't I just take my two th**__**ousand pounds of gold and leave**__** while Balam gets the city—?"**_

But he was cut off. By Balam slamming into the king more than twice his size.

Beleth tumbled back into a golden house and fury clouded his eyes.

"_**Fine then. You've had this coming for a long time, Balam."**_

And so battle was joined.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Raum kicked back and watched with interest.<p>

"_You know, it feels much better not actually having to fight myself."_

"What do you think of the plan?"

"_Dirty, low, mean, lazy… I love it."_

"Glad you approve… ouch, that's going to hurt."

"_Beleth's only got three of his children now."_

"And six legs."

"_Who do you want to win?"_

"Actually, I'm hoping they both kill themselves trying. That would make things a lot easier. Although I hope Hunger bites the dust."

"_Which one's him?"_

"The Scavenger hiding behind Balam."

"_If he lives, should I kill him?"_

"Maybe, maybe not. I still have a promise to keep."

* * *

><p>When the dust had finally settled, the winner was obvious.<p>

Balam stood victorious over Beleth's huge corpse. He fell to his knees, covered in gaping wounds, gasping for breath. Only three of his Scavengers were left alive, Hunger included. Lelouch grinned, realising that he didn't need to do anything at all for the last step and that Rolo had been avenged.

"Well, looks like we have a winner. King Balam now owns this city of gold and the Palace of Blackhearts. I suppose our contract is over?"

"_**Yes… yes it is…" **_Balam gasped wearily, watching Raum for any sign of attack.

"Oh, don't worry," Lelouch said, walking over to the canal, "I wouldn't be so low as to attack you when you're heavily wounded and winded. No, I wouldn't do that at all…" As he reached the canal, he drew out a silver chalice enchanted by Asmoday and filled it with water from the canal. Then he raised it to his lips and drank.

Twelve warriors appeared, weapons in hand and violence in eyes. They, like the others before them, were awed by the sights before them.

"…But these guys?" Lelouch continued, "Well, they might do things a bit differently."

The demonic mercenaries (Lelouch noted the thankful absence of Ultimus) turned to the client who hadn't actually hired them.

"Now guys, instead of the eleven remaining bars I have, if you kill this heavily wounded purple guy here and his little minions, you not only get the whole city for yourselves, but you also get the Palace of Blackhearts!"

It was like Christmas day for these demons, as they beamed like little children. They turned towards the Scavenger King with hunger in their eyes. But just before they leapt on the increasingly panicking Balam, Lelouch told them to stop. He walked up to a specific Scavenger in particular.

Hunger looked incredibly scared, as he should have been. Lelouch looked down on him and spat in his face.

"There! Consider that promise kept," Lelouch smiled coldly before turning away.

As he walked back to Raum, Balam screamed as the demon mercenaries leapt on him.

* * *

><p>"One last stop Raum, before we're out of here," Lelouch told him.<p>

"_I can guess where."_

"It's time to tie up loose ends."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the jetty, Bill and Druakni were waiting.<p>

"_Is it true?" _Druakni immediately questioned, _"Is Forneus dead?"_

"Yes, it's true."

"_Of course, you had nothing to do with it," _Bill stated.

"Of course. Though through a series of strange events, the city of gold is now owned by a few demonic mercenaries."

"_Mercs?" _Druakni frowned, _"What are they doing here?"_

"I have no idea… but if someone was to round up a rather good posse, they could be eliminated and control of the city would return to the people," Lelouch suggested innocently.

Bill watched him through careful eyes. _"You're a piece of work Lelouch. __You're more demonic then a lot of us."_

"Thank you, but I've already been told that. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going."

"_Wait a second!" _Druakni said, _"You'll never make it back to land without someone to warn away the creatures of the lake.__ If you__'__r__e __going to get across, you need someone like me."_

Lelouch looked worried. He hadn't thought of this.

"Will you?"

"_Why should I?"_

Lelouch dropped the sack of eleven gold bars on the jetty. "This enough?"

"_You're paying me with gold, when I live in a house made of the stuff?"_

"You can never have enough gold," Lelouch said weakly.

"_Alright then." _And as she said that, Druakni leapt into the water and attached herself to the bottom of the gondola. Lelouch realised that she had always intended to help them.

Bill chuckled a bit. _"See what I mean Lelouch? Never understood… but where are you going now?"_

"Nearly all our enemies are destroyed, so we'll just head in a direction until we find something new. I've got a feeling our adventure is almost over anyway."

"_Well then, good luck."_

"You too… you know what Bill? You're the only decent demon I've met. You don't deserve to have any misfortune fall upon you."

"_Misfortune finds us all Lelouch, at some time or another. But I am moved by your words. Thank you."_

And then Lelouch got in the gondola, leaving Bill with the sack filled with gold, and they made their way out of the city of gold.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the far bank, Druakni didn't bother with a goodbye and simply took the gondola back. Unlike the last time they were on the bank, Lelouch felt much happier.<p>

"Well, that passed rather quickly," he mused, "Raum, we have nothing: No gold, no debts, no demon kings, nothing! I have never felt more… cleansed in all my life. It's perfect… maybe this is what El Dorado is: Freedom from everything, just being peaceful. Where—" But Lelouch stopped talking, because he looked at Raum.

Raum wasn't grinning. He didn't have an evil gleam in his eye. He didn't have his claws outstretched. He was shivering. No, he was shaking. His eyes were quivering and he stood rooted to the spot.

"Raum?" Lelouch asked, worried, "What's wrong?"

"_I don't think we should have left the city Lelouch. I think we should go back." _Raum was obviously worried or (much to Lelouch's terror) maybe even scared.

"Why?"

"_I have a bad feeling… I don't think we should continue."_

"Raum, is there a problem?"

"_N-No… I just… feel like death."_

"If there's something wrong then we can turn back…"

"_No! Let's just… go."_

Lelouch watched Raum wearily.

"You know Raum, this journey isn't just about me. You're with me until the end. You hear me? We'll find El Dorado… and you'll find salvation as well."

Raum smiled, not an evil grin, but a smile of genuine affection.

"_Thank you Lelouch… Heh, maybe I'm contracting a plague, eh?"_

Lelouch laughed at that. He held his sides at the madness of it all. Raum chuckled too.

"'_Let's go?'"_

Lelouch smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an old demon covered in rags made his way onto a jetty. He took the sack of gold there before getting back onto a gondola.<p>

"_Hmm… a couple of bars missing, but everything comes around."_

Meanwhile, eleven raptor-like demons perched themselves on one of the spires.

"_What do we do master?" _asked the sycophantic Malvador, _"I believe the human still has my horn!"_

"_No Malvador he doessssssssssn't. I can ssssssee it in one of the ssssquaressssssssssss. You may collect it after one last thing…"_

"_And what's that master?" _Jungler asked.

"_Do you all sssssee the city?"_

They all looked down from the spire, seeing the fighting between the citizens and the mercenaries in the gleaming city.

"_Burn it."_


	8. El Dorado

He knew it would end soon.

He felt it in his blood, running through his veins.

He heard the roar of distant thunder. Rolling inevitably onwards. It would arrive soon.

He smelt the blood and steel of war. The fumes of raging conflict. It would arrive soon.

He saw the heat wrap around his eyes. Mirages of deep darkness. It would arrive soon.

It would all be over soon.

He knew it.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Raum staggered through the badlands, the falling inferno crushing them with a miasma of heat. They had no goal, no destination to arrive at, leaving the only place in which they were welcome. They had turned their backs on the city of gold. Because they were not puppets.<p>

Or maybe they were, but their strings had been cut.

Or they were hanging on by only a single thread.

"Raum?"

The demon did not bother a reply.

"Were you a human once?"

This caught Raum off-guard so much that he toppled over in shock.

"_Me? A human?" _he spluttered, laughing out loud. But gradually his laughter began to slow down. Eventually, it stopped all together. His usual, evil grin slowly stretched across his face as he got up.

"_Maybe I was…? But I do not remember if I was… but the question you really should be asking is: Were _you _ever a human?"_

Lelouch gave him a blank stare. "Uh, yes I am a human. You can see that quite easily."

"_Can I? You look quite demonic from here."_

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"_I'm not joking."_

Lelouch stopped and looked at him carefully. He then continued along their course, not looking back.

"Continue."

"_How do you know you were ever human? How do you know the memories you have aren't fake? How do you know humanity even exists? Or did you just make it up in a dreamlike scenario?"_

"I have met many demons across Hell. They throw out the argument that humanity has never existed because they have all acknowledged humanity's existence."

"_But how do you know this is not all part of your imagination? This may all just be one big dream, a very realistic one at that."_

"I do not believe that. I remember the pain of that sword. I remember Nunnally's grief. Those are not of a dream. What of you though, Raum? Are you real?"

Raum looked down at his claws.

"_I have killed. No, I have slaughtered. I can still feel every drop of blood upon my skin as if it were a coat of gore. It feels real. But how do I confirm that I am real? By killing of course. I make the choice to kill, to slaughter who I wish, just so I may have the choice. That is how I am real: I kill, therefore I am."_

"Isn't choice an illusion? How do you know you aren't just part of a grander plan?"

Raum struck Lelouch across the face with the back of his hand.

"Hey!" Lelouch cried in pain, "What did you do that for?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry, wasn't that part of your plan? If it wasn't part of your plan, then I am part of no-one's plan."_

"It doesn't prove anything! Except that we are both individuals!"

"_But how do you know you're even dead? That you're not in a coma and imagining a scenario in which you are punished for your sins, for your own sanity and conscience?"_

It took a while before Lelouch could think of a reply to that.

"Because I don't believe I could have made up something as ridiculous as this. Or someone like you."

"_Being called a demon in your last days must have taken a toll on your mentality. You have created physical demons in your mind to fight your guilt. But from what you say, your guilt has become a demon as well…"_

"You lie! If that's the truth, then you are nothing!"

"_Incorrect: I will always be with you."_

"Not if I find El Dorado."

Raum stopped. Lelouch stopped as well.

"_Then why shouldn't I stop you?"_ Raum asked with menace.

"Because this isn't a dream. This is real. You are real. You have no memories of mine, correct? Then you can't be connected to me: Therefore, everything that has happened has actually happened."

Raum was silent.

The ground rumbled slightly.

"Did you feel that?" Lelouch asked, staring at the ground.

"_Feel what, Lulu?"_

Lelouch's head shot up. "What did you just call me?"

"_Lelouch of course… why do you ask?"_

"I thought you said something else… are you sure that you have no memories of mine?"

And then the ground erupted.

Rock and dust were spewed up in huge clumps and pieces, powered up by water. This water exploded out of the ground into a fountain of mud and stone, coming down around the two companions like a typhoon of ruin. The murky water slammed into Lelouch, sending him sprawling, the cold water immediately cooling him down. It tossed him about, throwing him to the ground like a rag doll, flailing in the water without a sense of direction.

And then he was on dry land.

He looked around, seeing the water evaporate on the blasted rocks. He quickly leapt for it and managed to gulp down a couple of mouthfuls before he was surrounded by steam.

"_Lelouch."_

Lelouch turned to look at Raum, who wasn't looking back. Lelouch followed his gaze to something else.

It lay on the rocks, sizzling in the heat, covered from head to toe with injuries. Blood dripped from a thousand cuts around its body while scars ran along its back like lashes from a whip. It gasped from the pain and the heat, struggling to crawl. When it opened its mouth, Lelouch recognised it.

"Druakni…" he breathed.

The lizard warrior was close to death, her green scales now grey, her eyes losing colour.

"_Lelouch?" _she gasped, _"I thought I heard you __arguing under the ground… I needed to find you…"_

"Druakni? What's happened?" Lelouch asked hurriedly, while Raum watched on.

"_They… they came from the skies."_

Lelouch's blood turned to ice.

"_And… they sacked El Dorado…"_

Lelouch could do nothing but stare with shock, his mouth hung open.

"_It… it burned. The flames leapt into the darkness, before the whole city sank into the lake…"_

With a feeling of despair settling in his gut, Lelouch realised that she was crying.

"_And Bill… oh Bill… that claw… that red and black claw… it twisted his neck from behind…" _she sobbed.

Lelouch crept away from her, tears springing to his eyes as well.

"_I… I go… to join him… in the Forest…"_

Then her breathing stopped and all was silent.

* * *

><p>An hour later, darkness had fallen and Lelouch and Raum had resumed their journey into nowhere.<p>

"Do… do you think it was Malphas?"

"_Had to be."_

"What about the claw?"

"_Don't know."_

"Ultimus?"

"_Don't know."_

Lelouch turned to him angrily. "Don't you even care?"

"_No."_

"Why the hell not?"

"_Because I wasn't really attached to them, or any part of El Dorado. So it doesn't matter to me that she passed away. The only thing that slightly worries me is that Malphas must now be following us."_

"Don't you care about anyone except yourself?"

"_You."_

"Only to save yourself!"

"_Lelouch, you're a hypocrite. What have you done in this place that has helped someone else? What have you done that didn't help save your own wretched hide? What have you done that wasn't for the charity of others? Absolutely nothing." _

Lelouch replied by falling backward and landing on his rump.

"Fine then. Judge me and leave me in this hellhole, if you believe I deserve it. I don't care anymore."

Raum sighed. _"We have to keep moving…"_

"What for?" Lelouch cried out, "Where to? All I see is this wasteland! There is no El Dorado, there is no salvation and there isn't a lord of light going to save me from my sins or turn me into a demon! I am cursed, Raum! I am damned! I am doomed to die in this place, just an evil stranger in a strange land! So leave me here and be gone!"

Raum yawned and sat down as well.

"Why am I even here?" Lelouch cried in despair, "There is no reason for a place like this. There is no reason for me to be here. All humans are equal, so death should be equal as well…"

"_Were you equal, Lelouch?" _Raum asked quietly.

"What?"

"_When I first met you, you were very scared and very angry when it turned out you had lost your 'Geass'. I have no idea what it is, but I assume that it was something very special."_

And that's when Lelouch realised it.

"Raum, you're right! I was different from everyone else, because I had Geass! So who else…" And then it smacked Lelouch in the forehead like a truck carrying cement, "Of course! How could I have been so blind? Out here, I've encountered Rolo and Mao's corpse while you say you met Charles zi Britannia in your previous incarnation: They all had Geass!"

Raum huffed. _"Well thanks for coming to that epiphany now, you dumb shmuck. __Jeez, you really are something Lelouch…"_

Raum stopped and looked at the ground. He started shaking.

"What's wrong?"

Raum looked up and sighed.

"_I… another reason I don't care about Druakni or Bill or El Dorado or any of that shit, is because… I believe this tale is coming to an end."_

"'Coming to an end'? What do you mean by that?"

Raum stared into the horizon as the light began to rise.

"_Hmm… 'Watch them run amok, catch them as they fall: Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all.'"_

"What's that from?"

"_The show that you never went to see—Lelouch, another demon approaches from the direction we came."_

Lelouch spun around, but the darkness hadn't faded completely and he could only see a few metres ahead.

"Where?"

"_About a mile away… I recognise him."_

"You do? Is it Malphas or one of his minions?"

"_I'm quite shocked this one's still alive… you'll recognise him when he arrives."_

So they sat still and waited for a third companion.

* * *

><p>Raum had a slight smile on his lips.<p>

The new demon looked like he might have dropped from fatigue at any moment.

Lelouch had a look of utter loathing on his face.

Hunger limped towards them and sat down on a rock.

Like Druakni, he was bleeding from several cuts but wasn't struggling to breathe, or to survive. He was alive, but very weak.

"Hunger," Lelouch snarled.

"_Human shit," _Hunger coughed out.

"How the hell did you survive?"

"_As soon as you sic'd those thugs on me, I ran as fast as I could. Next thing you know, the whole town's on fire… I couldn't really understand how, seeing as it was entirely gold, but demon magic can sometimes—"_

"How did you escape?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"_All the fish of the lake were chucking about, thrashing and flipping. While I was fighting one of those stupid mercs, a big one came out of nowhere and swallowed the merc whole. I quickly leapt on it and rode it all the way to the bank."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you rode a fish across a lake from a burning city of gold? Bullshit!"

"_Fine then, don't believe me, I don't care. I don't really care about anything anymore."_

"You're starting to sound like me."

"_I hope not. But the fact is Lelouch, you killed my king and left me in that strange place. I have no idea where I am and Dust Bowl will soon be overrun by that Malphas bastard. I'm going to die, probably in the next few minutes, so say what you will and then judge."_

Lelouch was surprised. "You're giving up? What about that speech you made to Jugular back in the bone cave? About being remembered is better than ever living?"

"_That was mainly to move his bony hide into the firing line... but I also believed it. I thought that one day I would overthrow Balam and rule the Scavengers. I would take them and fight other demons, just so that people would know me. I wouldn't care if I would win or lose. Heh… I had such dreams… Will you be remembered Lelouch? On Earth?"_

Lelouch nodded. "For a very long time I think."

"_What did you do?"_

"Took over the world. Won a shitload of battles."

"_Impressive. Fun fact: You will never die."_

"And how would you explain that?"

"_As long as one person remembers you, you will never die. A part of you will live on, in memory, in spirit. That is what every human and demon wants deep down: To be recognised, to be well known, to shine like a star above the countless little people below you. That is a true triumph, a true victory. And from the sounds of things Lelouch, you beat them all. Me? I'll just waste away like Jugular: No-one important, no-one special and no-one eternal."_

They were silent then, Raum watching the two of them with avid interest.

"You know Hunger; you don't seem to be as stupid as you once were."

"_It's because I no longer care. I'm already dead inside: I just need some finishing touches."_

As the light fully returned, so did the heat.

"_Lelouch?"_

"Yes?

"_There was a corpse the way I came, a lizard-like demon. Did you know him?"_

"Her. Yes, I did know her. Why?"

"_I took her teeth. But other than that, I left her. I was hungry, but I felt I was going to die anyway, so it didn't matter."_

"Why did you take her teeth?"

"_Everything has a price. Back in Dust Bowl, these teeth would cost a fortune."_

"Right… nah, I don't mind. She won't be needing them and it is better that you stole from her when she was dead, rather than alive."

"_So…" _Hunger bit his lip, _"You going to kill me?"_

"Well… I don't really know now."

"_Hang on a sec…" _Hunger said, reaching behind him.

He withdrew a chessboard.

"Where do you keep that?"

"_Does it matter? Anyhow, if I win then I survive, and if you win, you got to kill me. Deal?"_

"Fine by me," Lelouch said, setting up his black pieces.

"_I don't think I'll try my hardest."_

"You know, I don't think I will either."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was down to three pieces: His king and two pawns, both near to promotion. Hunger had his king and a single rook to grasp at victory.<p>

"_You've almost got a queen."_

"You can still win with just those two pieces."

"_I'll need to take your pawns though, and your king is protecting one of them."_

They studied the game for a few more seconds.

"How about a draw?"

"…_Alright then."_

As Hunger packed up the chessboard, Lelouch asked:

"So what now?"

"_Don't know. Kill me if you want. Just go ahead, sic your ugly Raum on me. See if I care."_

"I don't want to kill you Hunger. There's no point. A draw means I'd have to half-kill you, but seeing as you've told me you're dead inside, I'll take that as half-dead already. Just go."

"_You're letting me live?"_

"Yep. I've got a feeling it will all be over anyway."

Hunger stared at him a second, his ugly face showing no emotion, before setting up the board again.

"_You better be on your way then."_

"Where to?"

"_El Dorado of course. You got to have some goal in life, or you're about as dead as me."_

Lelouch smiled at that and got up.

"Come on Raum, let's go."

As Lelouch and Raum continued heading west, Hunger set a game up against himself.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, an old demon in rags, carrying eleven gold bars, found Hunger playing chess against himself.<p>

"_Can I join you?" _Ose swayed.

Hunger looked up. _"Sure. You got a wager?"_

"_What's yours?"_

Hunger placed Druakni's teeth on the board.

"_My, those are some lovely teeth. They look about the worth of this much…"_

Ose took out two gold bars and laid them by the board. Hunger's eyes shone.

"_That real gold?"_

"_What does it look like?"_

"_Real gold."_

"_Then it just might be."_

And so the game was on.

* * *

><p>"No brave new world, is it?" Lelouch asked.<p>

"_What is?" _questioned Raum.

"This place. Hell. Although it is fascinating and interesting, it really is Hell."

"_Clue's in the title. Although I believe it is a lovely place."_

Lelouch still couldn't work out when Raum was being sarcastic or not.

"_Why'd you let Hunger go?"_

"He was defeated. His eyes were sunken and his dreams were caught in a cavalcade. There was no more threat from him and although he was a slimy little shit with not much purpose, there was really not much point in killing him."

"_He could come back to haunt you."_

"You really think so?"

Raum remembered back to Hunger's defeated face, his unwillingness to live. _"Actually, no. I don't."_

"Exactly."

"_But still… it's you. You haven't spared anyone on this crusade of personal salvation. Why have you started now?"_

"Because… I'm tired. I'm tired with all the death, all the killing. I'm tired with demons who fight on my side and wind up dead. Orobas. Salid. Bill and Druakni. Those who showed even a slight friendship wound up on their way to the Forest of Self-Sacrifice. Hell, even Asmoday."

"_I thought you hated him?"_

"I did. Although now, in reflection, I quite miss him."

"_You liked being possessed?"_

"No. I'm just tired with disliking people. And then killing them."

And then Lelouch laughed. He laughed like a madman. Raum took a step back.

"Hahahahaha! Jesus, what has it done? What has all the killing given me? I'm still walking the wasteland, child of the damned, blood on my hands, a prisoner of my own twisted path! I still roam with a hunched, dark demon for company and bodyguard. Two should-be asylum inmates with no goal or target! And what has all that I've done led to? Me, here with nothing! What a waste…"

"_Waste or not, salvation may yet be salvaged. We can still search for the real El Dorado. We found the city of gold by just moving in just one direction, so why not do it again? We may be just roaming ramblers, mad killers searching for a conscience but that doesn't mean we won't find it! So let us search for this El Dorado, even if it takes a thousand years, and let us hope it gives us answers."_

They paced slowly, deliberately, searching for a myth.

"Raum?"

"_Lelouch."_

"Am I a demon?"

Raum looked at Lelouch for a long time, carefully, trying to find the right answer. He shivered.

"_Lelouch… we should never have left the city of gold. We go now to our doom."_

Lelouch was about to question him, but the words were caught in his throat.

In the end, they continued to walk through the badlands.

* * *

><p>It stood before them, towering over, the fog thick as ice.<p>

They stared up at it, realising they had reached their final destination.

The Forest of Self-Sacrifice.

"How do we keep finding these places?"

"_Maybe we're supposed to."_

The trees stretched on forever, never seeming to end, while the rocks of the wasteland ended at the twisted grass that the Forest grew from. A fog started where the Forest started and seemed to stretch into the woods from whence it came. It was cold beyond belief, a harsh contrast to the thick inferno outside of it. The Forest was tranquil, caught in twilight, beautiful in its peace. Its mysterious aura only increased the beauty of the place.

"This is where demons are born."

"_And resurrected."_

"Then where are they all?"

"_This isn't where they wake up. They appear randomly across Hell. After all, you and I woke up near the Scavengers. Rather unlucky, wasn't it?"_

"Why is it here?"

"_Don't know."_

"Does it move like the city of gold?"

"_Don't know."_

"You really don't know much, do you?"

"_Don't know."_

Lelouch sighed and began to walk in, but Raum stopped him with a large hand.

"_Are you insane? You can't go in there! It's the most holy place in all of Hell!"_

"Holy? In Hell? Raum I'm going in and you can't stop me. If El Dorado is anywhere in Hell, then it probably would be in there."

Raum stared at Lelouch.

"_Article 1, Paragraph 1: If a demon kills another demon in the Forest of Self-Sacrifice than that demon's soul is reduced to nothingness."_

Lelouch grew angry then.

"Listen Raum: If you believe that anything is going to happen to you in there, you're wrong. We've been through so much together, that I promise—No, I swear—that you will not die in there. I won't lose you, as you're my only friend in Hell. I won't allow the only demon that remains close to me to die. You hear me? You. Won't. Die."

Raum simply shivered and smiled. _"We should never have left the city of gold," _he reiterated.

Lelouch responded by walking into the Forest of Self-Sacrifice.

* * *

><p>The fog descended into a mist the further you went in. The trees were properly visible, their massive trunks and leaf-less branches casting shadows over the two tiny figures.<p>

"It's beautiful," Lelouch breathed.

"_It's gloomy."_

Raum was shivering, looking down at the ground.

Lelouch wondered past the huge trees, the tangled grass soft under his feet.

"So how are demons born?"

"_Do I look like a midwife?"_

Lelouch turned sharply. "How do you know what a—" but Raum cut him off by pointing behind Lelouch.

Lelouch turned to see a tree unlike the others. This one was different because it looked like it had exploded from the inside.

The tree's gnarled bark was stretched out towards Lelouch, a large hole in the centre of the tree. It looked like something had burst out of it, like it had been trapped inside.

"They are born in the trees?"

"_Looks like it…"_

"So how did I get here…?"

All of a sudden, Lelouch felt himself drawn to something. He broke into a sprint.

"_Lelouch, wait!"_

Lelouch ran as fast as he could through the forest, the grass beneath his feet felt like he was running on air. He leapt over overgrown roots, jumped over a wailing stream and found himself face-to-face with a tree different all others in only one respect:

Above the gnarled explosion of bark and twisted wood, was the symbol of Geass imprinted into the wood.

Lelouch stared up at it, now realising the truth.

"I doubt C.C. even knew…"

Raum came up behind him.

"Did you know of this?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"_Of course not."_

"Humans are born in Hell the same way demons are…"

"_Exactly. So what is the difference between humans and demons?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_If we are brought into Hell the same way, what is the difference between us?"_

"You look like a horrific animal!"

"_From my point of view, so do you."_

Lelouch struggled to think.

"I remember being a human! You don't have those memories!"

Raum stared down at him.

"_Are you Lelouch?"_

Lelouch stared up at him.

"What?"

"_If there is no difference between humans and demons, other than their memories, who's to say that anyone else with those memories isn't Lelouch?"_

"But I'm the only one with those memories! No-one else has them!"

Raum was still shivering. He stared up the tree at the symbol of Geass.

"_Tell me Lelouch, who did you really love: C.C., Kallen or Shirley?"_

Lelouch fell back onto the ground. He stared up in shock.

"You have my memories… are you Lelouch? Am I a fake? Are we the same?"

"_I always wondered if demons could enter El Dorado," _Raum said, ignoring Lelouch, _"A place better than ours… a myth among myths… like an outer heaven…"_

"Raum! Am I a human or a demon? Are you Lelouch or am I?"

"_As king I searched for it, far and wide, always knowing in my heart I would never find it," _Raum seemed to be in an entirely different world,_ "And then I was killed, and found myself sharing a soul with a newly arrived human…"_

Lelouch placed his hands over his head.

"Does it even matter if I'm demon or not…? Does anything matter anymore…? El Dorado, demons, humans… does any of it matter?"

"_At first, I thought you would lead me to El Dorado… but I soon realised that it wasn't for me to find salvation… you _are _human__, and I will help you reach El Dorado."_

Lelouch stared up at Raum, who stared back down.

"Why am I here?"

"_To find El Dorado and to find your salvation."_

"Why are you here?"

"_I am here to die protecting you."_

"But why?"

"_Because through your memories of bloodshed and battles, of death and killing and of torture and eternal life, I saw goodness in your heart. True feelings for those around you. You wore a mask to protect them, to fight the people who would enslave them. You fought for a cause. Me? I fought for a reason to live. I realised I wasn't half the creature you were. And now, in my final moments, I will kill them all."_

"Kill who?"

"_Malphas and his cronies. They have been following us for quite a while. I didn't say anything, so as not to worry you."_

Lelouch looked at his protector and friend, aghast. "You can't be serious! You can't die!"

Raum smiled sadly. _"I genuinely happy you consider me a friend. But I realise I am nothing next to you. So I will sacrifice myself in this most holy of places to help you find El Dorado."_

"No! You can't! We're the same Raum, the same! Every obstacle we've faced has been crushed by both of us! I won't lose the last friend I have!"

"_With an attitude like that, you are sure to find salvation. You must look into your soul and realise what you must be. Go now: Flee into the forest and find El Dorado in there!"_

"NO! So many others have sacrificed themselves for me! I will not allow you to as well!"

"_Thank you Lelouch Lamperouge. But this time, I fight alone."_

Raum started to walk back the way they came. He turned around to see Lelouch standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"_Go Lelouch, now! Or you'll never make it!"_

Lelouch turned and ran into the mist.

Raum turned back.

"_I've never done anything in my life worth doing until now… Malphas. You and I have a feud to settle. The time is now. The day is here. There will not be one day more!"_

And then he ran to fight his last battle.

* * *

><p>Lelouch stared into the fog. He had found the wailing stream.<p>

He could see faces in the water. Faces that were screaming for their life, yet no sound came out. But the noise of the rustling water sounded much like the wailing of those in pain.

He knew these were demons that had died and were on their way to resurrection. Indeed, he thought he recognised Seere as the faces wailed past.

He decided to follow the stream and see where it lead.

* * *

><p>Raum stalked through the Forest, trying to find the source of the beating wings he heard.<p>

Then the forest was silent. Deathly silent.

It seemed the grass died at his feet where he walked and the death-like silence was brought on merely by his presence. The Forest seemed to crowd around him, to cast the shadows of giants over him.

And staring through these shadows, he saw a silhouette.

The vulture's talons gripped into the branch, its raptor eyes watching Raum from above.

"_Malvador," _Raum muttered darkly.

The vulture took flight into the mist.

"Well come on then!" Raum cried into the forest, "Is there no-one who will fight me? Is there no-one who will battle with I? IS THERE NO BIRD IN THIS FOREST WITH BACKBONE ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE THE KING OF CROWS?"

Someone above him coughed.

Raum turned his gaze to see a familiar crow-like demon above him.

"_Malphas."_

"_Raum._

"_You do realissssssse how much effort I put into thissssss? To get you into the Foressssssssssssst ssssso that when you die, you will never return? I had to greasssssssse a few demon king palmsssssssssss in order to get everything sssset up. All thissssssss, jussssssssssssst to keep you dead."_

"_I take it you still hate me then?"_

"_Hate isss too sssssssoft a word. I abssssolutely dessssssspissssssse you with all my energy."_

"_Then why don't you come down and fight me then?"_

"_Oh, don't worry. I have a fine view for your imminent demisssssssssse."_

Out of the fog, treading upon the grass with slow, deliberate caution, came Malphas's ten familiars. Raum recognised around half of them from his reign at the Palace of Blackhearts: Malvador (the vulture), Jungler (the buzzard), Lupras (the owl), Sanit (the heron) and Arium (the flamingo, much to Raum's amusement).

"_Ah, so you're using your petty little sycophants to kill me then?"_

"_No," _Malphas said with unmatched menace and psychotic glee, _"I just want them to sssssssssoften you up: Sssssssssso that I may land the mortal blow."_

They all leapt at Raum as one.

"_Goodbye, King of Crowssssssssss."_

* * *

><p>The further Lelouch followed the stream, the more it became silent.<p>

"Welcome to the promised land."

Lelouch spun around. There was no-one there.

"Oh yippee," he sighed sarcastically, then shouted, "Alright then you holy forest, bring on the hallucinations!"

His own echo came back to greet him. He smiled, knowing he was about to enter the realms of insanity.

"Come one El Dorado," he muttered, "Hit me with your best shot."

* * *

><p>Malphas didn't bat an eyelid when the first of his cronies had a wing torn off and convulsed and shook for a minute before dying.<p>

He noted with slight annoyance when Sanit had his lungs pulled out his mouth.

He frowned slightly when another was decapitated.

He growled softly to himself when one more had their throat slit.

He gasped slightly when another pulled Raum into the air before coming down in a pile of broken bones and shattered organs.

He snarled when another had his neck snapped.

By the time Lupras had a branch stabbed through his eye into his brain, Malphas was absolutely seething with rage.

Raum now faced Malvador, Jungler and Arium. What was once ten on one had become three on one in just an hour. But Raum was now bleeding from dozens of cuts around his body. Indeed, just before Lupras had bit the dust, the owl-demon had torn a large gash across his gut which now leaked blood at an alarmingly fast rate.

Raum glanced up at Malphas and that was when the last three struck.

The three remaining familiars leapt as one, swarming Raum underneath them. But the pitch-black demon was having none of it, exploding outwards in a shower of feathers and cries. He leapt on the back of Jungler, raking her face with his cutlass claws. Malvador and Arium leapt on him in turn and Raum roared with fury, slashing with craze, a tornado of death, a pillar of wrath. Malvador was thrown like a rag doll while Arium skidded along the grass into a tree. Grasping her beak with his two hands, Raum pulled back, snapping her jaw like a twig. As Malvador got to his feet, Raum broke Jungler's back across his knee.

Malvador raked his talons across Raum's head, causing him to roar with pain. Covered with his own blood, Raum spun around, grabbing Malvador by his scrawny neck.

"_See you on the other side," _Raum muttered, breathing heavily, before wringing Malvador's neck.

Raum turned to see the last familiar, Arium, shivering like a leaf. Before Raum even had time to charge, Arium squawked, flapped his wings and flew away.

Raum turned to look at Malphas on the branch. He had almost fallen out of the tree with rage.

"_Come on then," _Malphas whispered with fury, _"Let's see what you got, King of Crows."_

"_Looks like you lost your lisp," _Raum smiled through his pain.

Malphas frowned. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Sssssssix sssssssslithery ssssssssssssssnakesssss ssssssssssssslithered sssslowly ssssssouthward," _Raum laughed.

Malphas roared and leapt off the branch.

* * *

><p>Lelouch felt like he was floating. A sensation filled him with buoyancy and he felt like he was flying through the forest.<p>

Laughter seemed to be following him. The laughter of children.

Lelouch didn't know which way was up or which way was forward. He just wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

He struggled to find the ground, in order to press on.

* * *

><p>Raum was panting heavily as Malphas landed another slash with his talons. He struggled to fight back, his vision swimming. Blood poured out of a hundred cuts as the crow demon landed blow after blow from above. Every time Raum tried to swipe at Malphas, the demon simply spun out the way with lightning-fast speed or parried and counter-attacked. No matter how hard he tried, Raum just got slower and slower while the rakes of talons came down faster and faster. His vision was red and his breaths weren't coming up as much.<p>

Sensing his victory close at hand, Malphas leapt onto Raum's back and wrapped his wings around his neck in a death embrace. As Raum choked, Malphas whispered in his ear.

"_You are the lassssst enemy to be desssssssstroyed!"_

Raum coughed up blood as his vision faded. All he had done, all he had journeyed for, all the battles he'd survived… to end like this…

But he realised something then. Everyone had to pay for their sins. Lelouch would face his soon enough and every demon before them had as well. Why should Malphas be the exception? What made him better then Raum? What allowed him to be the last one standing?

"_You forgot something…" _Raum gasped through a broken throat, _"And that is this: YOU CAN NOT __KILL__ THE KING OF CROWS!"_

And with that final cry, Raum stabbed a large, clawed hand through the rip in his gut, through his body, out his back and into Malphas's body. The crow demon screamed as Raum grabbed hold of his nemesis's spine and pulled. With one fluid moment, Malphas's spine was pulled out of his body, through Raum's and out the other side.

Raum fell to all fours with pain and shock. He turned to see Malphas fall to his knees, a blank look on his face.

"_Sssssssssee you in Hell!" _Raum spat as Malphas fell to the floor, his soul no more.

Raum shivered and threw up blood. But he didn't cry out. He smiled bloody teeth, knowing that Lelouch was safe from his last few enemies. He laughed, blood flowing down his chin.

"_Well done," _came a venomous hiss.

Raum froze. He didn't dare look up as black and red spider legs walked past.

"_But your sacrifice was for nothing," _came the malevolent, dark drawl, _"For the last has arrived. It will all be over soon enough."_

Raum shook with fear as a large crab claw took his neck.

"_Although you are connected to the one who must die, you are not my enemy," _said the fanged face with the two golden eyes, _"Farewell Raum, King of Crows, on your final journey into nothingness."_

As the terrifying demon went on his way, Raum whispered his last words.

"_He is stronger than you think. I did not realise until now… I am happy for what has happened. He will enter El Dorado and he will have his salvation…"_

And then Raum, King of Crows, let out his last breath and died.

* * *

><p>Lelouch had found it.<p>

He had followed the stream to this. A lake.

A lake filled with souls.

He walked into the water.

And entered El Dorado.


	9. El Dorado Finale

Well, this is the end. Longer than my previous story with only around half the chapters, uploading these has been exhausting. This final chapter (forgive the awful poems, but I just had to put them in there) has been especially taxing because I'm writing this in a crummy Italian internet cafe. The end is rushed thanks to all that's happened over here, but not entirely bad. I think I could have done better though.

Thank you for joining me this far. Your support is appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Kings of crows<br>That have ruled the day  
>Like all other creatures<br>They will waste away_

_Reflected is your doom  
>In the terror of your call<br>But only be afraid  
>Of the shadow on the wall<em>

_As they venture to a dream  
>The city made of gold<br>The only one who'll make it  
>The boldest of the bold<em>

_He will struggle through death and fire  
>His shadow as a crow<br>Ever watchful, ever present  
>The road to El Dorado<em>

* * *

><p>The lake was gone.<p>

The Forest was gone.

And so was Raum.

Lelouch was, for the first time in this place, the only thing that breathed.

Indeed, it was just him and the mist.

All he knew was that he had entered the lake filled with demonic souls, but before the water had touched his lips, he had wound up here. Wherever 'here' was.

It was just him and the mist.

No Nunnally.

No Suzaku.

No Raum.

No-one else.

"Hello?" he called into the twilight. He couldn't see much, but from what he'd seen of Hell already, maybe that was a good thing.

"HELLO?" he shouted.

There wasn't even an echo.

He was neither cold nor hot. Neither hungry nor full. He was just… empty.

"Is anyone out there?"

Silence.

"RAUM?"

Although it was in all probability that Raum was dead, Lelouch knew never to give up hope.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered, looking around.

_Where do I go?_

_Do I need to go anywhere?_

_Do I want to go anywhere?_

_Do I really need anyone else?_

Knowing that being on his own for long enough would drive him insane, Lelouch did what he had done since he arrived in Hell, and decided to just walk in one direction.

"Let's go," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Eventually he found the one thing he least expected to find in this place.<p>

He laughed.

Standing before him, just planted in the mist on its own, was an old stone church.

It was a simple enough getup: Aging stone and dusty stained glass windows. The windows had no figures in them, no seraphs or Christs, just swirling mixes of colours. It had a small steeple, with a ruined old bell in it.

Lelouch walked up to the large, wooden double doors, and swung them open.

The place was empty and looked like it had been for a while. Despite the decaying architecture, there was still something celestial about the place. Cobwebs littered the pews and high ceiling while dust scattered in the light that came through the windows. There was no sun, just light. Thinking about it made Lelouch's head spin.

He walked past the ancient benches, no bibles or prayer mats in sight.

_Is this from Earth?_

_Is this El Dorado?_

_Rather obvious place for salvation… but rather fitting._

He looked up at the stained window that beamed over the choir-stands.

It was completely black with the exception of two swirling red dots in the middle and jagged yellow triangles in a row near the bottom.

"Raum…" Lelouch breathed.

But as he said it, the glass that held Raum's grinning face swirled and changed, taking new shape and colour. In its place, was a dark red face with two glowing yellow orbs for eyes. An all too familiar and all too unnerving face.

Lelouch yelped and ran for the stairs that led to the steeple.

He scrambled up, not looking back in case Ultimus was following him. He pounded up the steps, his face getting caught in cobwebs and his toes stubbing on small rocks.

Eventually he crashed through an old wooden door and fell to the ground, scrambling away from the stairs.

No-one was following him. There was no-one else around.

He panted hard before laughing at his own stupidity. In fact, he laughed at his whole situation, at everything that had happened to him. None of it mattered now. Demons like Balam or Hunger or Malphas or any of them: They didn't matter in his tale anymore. They didn't matter at all.

Then again, neither did he.

He stood up, looking about him. The bell was small, some rope draped across the wooden floor, obviously not used in the same way a normal church bell was used. This was just a simple affair: Someone would just pull the rope and the thing would ring.

He grabbed the rope, intending to pull it…

_Wait… why should I pull it?_

_So that someone out there might hear it._

_Do you really believe that someone else is out there?_

_Does it matter? The rope is there so that you can ring the bell. So why shouldn't I pull it?_

_Because it is intended to be pulled._

_Yes…?_

_Why should you pull it? __No-one said you should, so why sh__ould you?__ It might be a trap or something similar. Maybe the rope was put there so that you _shouldn't _pull it_. _If there had been no rope, then you would have attempted to find a way to ring it. The rope is there so that you shouldn't ring it._

_That is… the stupidest thing I've ever thought. I'm actually talking to myself in my head! This is ridiculous, I'm ringing the bell!_

_There was a day where you wouldn't have…_

Lelouch pulled the rope.

The bell rang out across the land.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, still nothing had happened.<p>

"This is a waste of time," he huffed to himself.

He couldn't see anything from the steeple windows anyway. The mist was as thick as a wall, an impenetrable fog. So he studied the things in the steeple, unwilling to return downstairs where the stained glass awaited with golden eyes.

He sat down and studied the bell for half a minute before studying the rope. Unimpressed with both, he studied his own shadow on the pillar that held up the steeple roof. He made a couple of shapes (dog, chicken, wolf) before settling on a bird.

He stared at it for a second before it leapt out of the shadow and screeched at him.

He yelped and fell back in shock as the bird attached itself to the sill of one of the windows. Lelouch noted that it was an old and wizened crow.

It stared at Lelouch out of two cunning red eyes, a faint smile on its beak. It ruffled its feathers and squawked loudly once.

Then the life left its eyes and it fell from the steeple.

Lelouch rushed to the sill, just in time to see the bird fall into the mist, leaving no trace that it ever existed. For some strange reason, he felt like he had lost a part of himself as soon as the bird had fallen...

"Hello," the girl beside him said.

For the third time in ten minutes, Lelouch yelped in shock.

* * *

><p><em>The victim of a crime forgotten<br>The victim of a crime forgiven  
>All smart worshippers of the Lord<br>Know there is no heaven_

_A girl who stood for innocence  
>Taken away in the endless fight<br>Crying with bible in hand  
>Knowing to never stray from the light<em>

_The pillars of wrath incarnate  
>Crumble with endless moans<br>As the fortress of faith crashes down  
>To the sound of shattered bones<em>

_A cello of wailing doom  
>A violin of deathly despair<br>No-one will ever hear them  
>So no-one will ever care<em>

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked up at the little girl. She must have been around nine or ten with dark hair and darker eyes. She seemed Japanese…<p>

"Hello?" he replied, wondering if he was looking at a ghost.

The girl peered over the sill, looking down to where the bird had fallen.

"The crow is dead," she stated.

Lelouch stared evenly at her.

"What does it signify?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Surely you can guess?"

Lelouch shivered, though he did not feel cold.

"What's your name?" he asked the small girl.

"Shomaki. Although I doubt it's one you'll recognise."

"Yeah, I don't think I've heard it," Lelouch frowned.

The girl stared out into the mist.

"But do you remember Narita?" the girl gazed out of pitiless black holes.

"Narita? You mean the battle there?"

"Yes. The one you commanded."

"It was a strategic draw. And a tactical one."

"You broke the back of the Britannian forces there. The indomitable Princess Cornelia, Goddess of Victory had barely been rescued by an eleven named Suzaku Kururugi. General Alex and his regiment were crushed under thousands of tons of rock and dust while the JLF were rescued. Wouldn't you call that a result?"

"I guess so…" Lelouch said, trying not to let anything slip.

"So the death of Shirley's father counts as a result?"

That stung.

"How about this then?" Lelouch said, "Let's pretend I already feel awful for what I did and that I've already passed the guilt trip stage?"

"But what did you learn from it? Nothing. You still embarked on the road of war, more innocents being swept away by the tides of blood."

"You don't know anything! It was never about me!"

"Does that matter? The fact is this: You killed innocents and that was unavoidable. Their deaths are on your hands."

"So what? The fact is I won! The world that Nunnally envisioned came true; I died for everyone's sins—"

"So now you compare yourself to a figure upon a cross?" for the first time, Shomaki sounded angry, "You are a crazed, demented, conniving, cunning, manipulating, cowardly bastard. I bet your mother, wherever she is, regrets the day you were ever born."

"I'm sure she does, but if she'll be anywhere, she'll be down in Hell as well. She was a lot worse than me."

"How many innocents did she kill?"

"She was setting them up for a fate worse than death."

"I doubt there is such a thing."

"Oh believe me, there are several. Ask a friend of mine. Her name's C.C.. Better yet, ask me! I've been through Hell."

Shomaki frowned.

"I was at Narita," she said, "In the town below the mountains. I was a good Christian, like my mother and father. We were all crushed underneath the mountain you brought down upon us. Me, my parents and my little brother were all killed."

"As I've said before," Lelouch gritted his teeth in frustration, "I don't need this lesson."

"Actually, you do: You haven't learned it. You need to realise that everything you do is entirely your fault and so are the consequences that follow them."

"I know that, but I still don't regret what I did for the world."

"And what did you do for the world, other than the massive amount of death and destruction?"

"I gave it peace."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

She turned back to the sill, looking out at the mist.

"There's no such thing as a utopia. I thought you of all people Lelouch, would understand that."

"So there is no El Dorado?"

"El Dorado is salvation."

"Am I there yet?"

"Not even close. But maybe you still have a chance…"

"Thanks for your confidence."

"We all died, just for your 'peace'…"

"What are you saying then? That I should of just let the world rot with the tyranny and injustice?"

"'Honest work, just reward: That's the way you'll please the Lord.'"

Just then, the church began to shake and rumble.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"The church is crumbling."

"But why is it doing that?"

"All things must come to an end: My life, your journey, this building…"

"This is insane."

Shomaki stared at him as the stones started to come loose.

"Well?" she questioned, "Aren't you leaving? Do you want to be crushed under all these stones?"

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm just one of a thousand corpses that has already been crushed by debris. It really didn't matter who came to you, only that the message be sent. Just leave me here: After all, what am I but just another body to add to your mountain of conquest?"

Parts of the steeple fell into the mist below them. Lelouch could hear the stained glass shattering as the shaking of the church caused the old bell to toll.

"I'm not leaving you." Lelouch said firmly, "I've had enough innocents die for nothing, especially at my hand."

"Why should you care about me?" she asked..

"Why should I care? Because I doubt anyone else does at this moment. At least one person must care about your life, otherwise life isn't worth living."

Shomaki smiled.

As the church came down about them, Lelouch grabbed her and ran down the stairs. Stones had broken the pews and the floor was covered with broken glass.

"Shit," Lelouch muttered, looking at the jagged glass and then looking at his bare feet.

"I'm not wearing anything on my feet either," said Shomaki in a small voice.

Without thinking twice, Lelouch picked her up in his arms and ran across the glass as the church came down around them. The glass embedded in his feet and he cried out in pain, but he didn't stop running.

Eventually he slammed through the doors and fell to the ground as the church crumbled behind him. He turned to see it razed to the ground.

Shomaki stood up and stared at Lelouch's torn feet. Indeed, there didn't seem to be any skin left. It was nothing but jagged glass and dark blood.

As Lelouch winced in pain, she burst into tears.

"Wh-What's wrong?" he gasped through the pain.

"I-I miss them so much," she cried, "My mom… my dad…"

Lelouch felt his heart tug slightly.

"You were lucky: You had parents that cared about you. I had the worst mother and father in existence."

Shomaki looked up through her tears. "Is that why you hate the world so much?"

"…I guess so."

She smiled through her grief. "Thank you Lelouch. For saving me."

And then she disappeared.

Lelouch gave a little smile as well.

He turned his feet over to check the damage, when he realised that there wasn't any more pain. He checked his feet, which didn't seem to be damaged or filled with the sharp glass.

Shocked, he remembered a conversation he had had with himself a while ago.

"_Funny, isn't it? Life. Death. All the different things that might have happened if something else had changed."_

He smiled as he thought about what would have happened if he had walked over the glass alone. Would he have been healed if he had left Shomaki?

"_And that's why it's funny."_

He thought he heard the echo of a bell toll.

* * *

><p><em>For whom the bell tolls<br>His flag will be raised up high  
>It will flutter in the calm breeze<br>Against a blood-red sky_

_The irony of fighting for a cause  
>That always remained out of sight<br>Only the innocents who smiled with pain  
>Were delivered to the lord of light<em>

_As the sword of justice pierced his flesh  
>And his soul began to wither and die<br>The cheers of all who saw him depart  
>Drowned out his sister's cry<em>

_The first trial he must face  
>Where he must destroy his pointless pride<br>The only way to wipe out war  
>Is to never choose a side<em>

* * *

><p>Lelouch wondered through the mist, the ruined church to his back and unknown adventure to his front. As usual, he had no clue to where he was going, but this time, he felt slightly more… satisfied.<p>

_So what now? I doubt that saving Shomaki was all I needed to do for salvation. So what was the point in it all? What did it prove? It was just one kind deed…_

And then he was out of the fog.

In its place was an army. Row upon row of knightmares, each pilot by their own machine, columns of tanks and lines of helicopters stretched into the distance while regiments of jets performed intricate manoeuvres in the air, streamlines forming clouds of their own. Banners of allegiance and flags of victory were like a field of flowers, fluttering into the horizon while a million men-at-arms stood to attention, rifles at the ready, murder in their eyes.

And they all bowed to him. Lelouch vi Britannia. Commander of this Army. Emperor of Britannia.

He smiled to himself at the power he held. The things he could change, the ideals he could shape, the world he could unify…

But then the scene changed. In place of a gleaming army, was the aftermath of a battle.

The valley was under the watch of a red sky. The bodies were strewn across the mud and dirt, the machinations of war burned out, blazing in the dusk. Entrails and organs were plastered across faceless corpses, invitations to the hundreds of vultures that tore the bodies apart with snarling beaks and starved eyes. Not a man was left alive on this battlefield of twisted steel and burned cadavers. The carrion swarmed in, attacking anything with flesh, the blood dripping from their mouths. A single flag was left standing in the middle, although whose side it belonged to Lelouch couldn't tell. Really, it didn't make a difference.

And then one of the bodies in front of Lelouch moved.

It shook slightly before clambering to its feet, helmet and dirt covering the features of a victim of the battle.

"Stay back!" Lelouch warned as the corpse walked towards him.

"_Don't you recognise me?" _the corpse cried in pain and fear.

"Who are you?" Lelouch cried out.

Suddenly the helmet dropped from the soldier's face and Lelouch was staring at an all too familiar man.

"Hello Zero," Ohgi said in a small voice, a slight smile on his face.

"Ohgi?" Lelouch asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, what are we doing here?" came another corpse, who stood up and revealed himself to be Tamaki.

"What are you two doing here?" Lelouch asked again, trying to maintain a firmer grip on his voice.

"Don't forget me…" came one more voice, this one Lelouch finding the most hard to take in.

Kallen's half burned body stood up before him, a zombie smile on her lips as well.

"No…" Lelouch whispered.

"Oh yes," Kallen said, something inhuman in her voice, "We are all just bodies in your war. Nothing but pieces on a board. All dying for a just cause."

"No! You all survived!"

"You really think so?" Kallen asked, with no hint of interest or tone, "You really think we're not victims of your game? A game for the world…"

"But isn't world peace something you'd agree on?" Lelouch asked desperately.

"Of course it is. But when this is the result," Kallen gestured to the valley behind her, "Then is it really worth it? Committing war, for peace… how utterly doomed."

"It worked!"

"Really? Have you seen this world of peace? Do you know if it really exists?"

"It must!" Lelouch cried in anger, "I predicted that there would be peace! I am never wrong!"

"You pride is the source of all your lies… like the one you just told me."

"The world is a better place."

"And until you kill that stubborn pride, you'll never stop lying."

"I am not ly—"

"Lelouch."

Lelouch swivelled to look behind him, staring with shock at the arrival behind him.

Dressed in the uniform of the Knight of Zero, with the sword that took Lelouch's life at his hip, stood Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku…"

"What was the bloodshed all for?" Suzaku asked, his eyes cast in fury, "Who will see this peace? Shirley? Rolo? EUPHIE?" he roared.

Lelouch could do nothing but stand in shock. "I-I…I'm sorry Suzaku…"

"Sorry? Sorry won't bring her back! Use all your lies to bring her back! Can you do that?"

Lelouch just stood staring at his oldest friend.

"I thought not," Suzaku raged, "What a pathetic little person you are. What has your new world brought you, apart from a delay from inevitable war? What creature wastes so many lives for such a fickle thing?"

"I changed the world because it needed to be changed!" Lelouch shouted, "There was no other choice! It was either start a rebellion to change the world or be crushed underfoot! Britannia needed to be stopped…"

"They're all dead Lelouch," Suzaku stated, "Everyone you battled with, everyone you fought against… they're all dead. All thanks to you and your selfish pride. If you had bowed down your head and let go of your hatred and your need for revenge, then everyone would be alive."

"Liar! They're not dead! My pride is nothing compared to the ultimate goal…"

"The ultimate goal is fuelled by your pride and your refusal to realise that you are wrong! This is your tale, so of course you must be right… Bullshit! Do you believe this battlefield is an illusion? Just a hallucination from your mind or the souls of El Dorado? Or is it a real place from a very real world…?"

"You call me a liar when you yourself are one incarnate! You are not Suzaku Kururugi and so you cannot judge me!"

"This is real Lelouch. This corpse-strewn valley is just one of many on Earth. This is not a vision."

Lelouch turned to look at the valley filled with the dead and the carrion.

_No… it can't be…_

"And what's more: You are still hated. All your planning, all your calculations and yet this happens: And you are still hated. Only your sister weeps over your body, and what might have been."

Lelouch stared at the dead.

_Did… did I really… did I really do this? Did all of what I did just lead to an all new war?_

"You… you…" Lelouch muttered.

Suzaku stared hard at the back of Lelouch's head.

Lelouch remembered.

_A bullet through his half-brother's skull. That's where it all began._

_For what?_

_For this?_

_For what I did?_

_Was it really worth it?_

_All that death…_

_All that destruction…_

_All those who were killed…_

_Am I responsible?_

_I can't blame everyone else…_

And then Lelouch realised it.

_Pride. What is the point in it? Does it make you an individual? Or does it make you believe you're higher than everyone else? Does it cause you to fight back against all odds? Or does it prove that there can be nothing but war…?_

Lelouch stood up straight and turned back to Suzaku.

"You must think me blind. This is not the real Earth. But I do realise now, that I am to share the blame for what happened. I must account for my actions but not take full responsibility. Others are to blame as well. But this doesn't change the fact that I must lose my pride and do what is right for everyone else. I must not be selfish for myself or for someone in particular. This world isn't just for me: It is for everyone. So I must do what is right for others, to make myself right. To kill pride and embrace a stranger as if he were a brother: That is how you truly change the world."

Suzaku smiled slightly before everything disappeared into mist.

The bell rang out for a second time.

* * *

><p><em>To admit wrong is a step towards salvation<br>But to account and achieve repentance  
>Is to allow something else<br>Guilt, to make an entrance_

_One must earn forgiveness  
>By going through trial and grief<br>To crush religion and to crush argument  
>To shake one's unwavering belief<em>

_But the last of them all is coming  
>His evil form intrude<br>The end awaits at blood red claws  
>In human gore imbued<em>

_But before this final challenge  
>The second trial is here<br>To be forgiven for crimes demonic  
>While the last evil draws near<em>

* * *

><p>"So what next?" Lelouch shouted into the mist, "I realise now what a fool I've been, but what new hallucination am I going to experience now? My grieving sister? A real devil? Painful torture?"<p>

He walked into the mist growing more frustrated as he walked.

"Well come on then," he muttered, growing more nervous as he went on, "If I'm to endure any more then please get it over with quickly."

He stopped and stood still. He looked about him.

Nothing but mist.

"El Dorado," he mused while he waited, "I really am here. It's been quite an experience so far… but I don't believe I'm even halfway through…"

He remembered a verse from a song he had once heard.

"_Just a babe in a black abyss,__  
>No reason for a place like this.<em>_  
>An easy way for the blind to go<em>_  
>And a clever path for the fools who know…"<em>

And then he saw a figure in the mist. Heading towards him.

He waited, not wanting to rush to see who it was.

His heart leapt to his throat when he recognised her.

When she finally stood opposite him, she spoke with a soothing voice.

"Lelouch."

"I… you…"

"Do you remember? All the dead at your feet?"

"Ye-Yes. I remember them. And I realise I've been a fool."

"That doesn't excuse you for what you've done."

Lelouch looked down.

"You're… you're right. But… I still can't find it in my heart to feel sad for them. I was a demon from birth…"

"You are a demon no more. You are a human. You have the compassion and feeling to remember them. Not as the dead at your feet but as the human beings they once were. So remember them! Remember them!"

Lelouch closed his eyes and tried to remember them all. Every battle fought, every war won, every corpse on the field…

And their pain rushed into his mind.

_Japan…_

_Britannia…_

_The Chinese Federation…_

_Asia…_

_Europe…_

_Africa…_

_The Old Americas…_

Every victim of all of his bloodshedding came rushing into his mind, their pain and grief breaking him down.

Their last words, their agonising cries, their painful screams, their tortured moans, it all came to him. Their faces, all full of life and hope, crashed into him, breaking into pieces of shattered mirror and ugly realism. Their blood and sweat poured into his brain as their life left their bodies, screaming as they went, burnt or broken upon the battlefield. Their faces melted and their heads exploded in showers of gore and bone, eternal cries of agony and pain. Fear played across their features as their impending doom trampled them underfoot, all of them reduced to ash and dust. They all became nothing as the tears rained down Lelouch's face.

"I'M SORRY!" he cried out to them, agony in his voice, "I did not mean for this! I did not want this!"

She stared down at him, the twilight reflected in her eyes.

"It's not about what you want… but what you did."

Lelouch cried as their memories of happy childhoods and beautiful children came to him. Wives becoming widows, children becoming orphans, coffins becoming full. They screamed through his mind as his tears splashed to the ground.

"I did not want this…" Lelouch grieved.

He cried out in woe.

"I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING! FOR EVERY CHOICE THAT DOOMED ANYONE! FOR EVERY LAST CHILD WHO NEVER REACHED THE AGE OF ADULT, FOR EVERY WOMAN WHO LOST A HUSBAND AND FOR EVERY MAN WHO DIED PROTECTING WHAT I WANTED: PEACE!

"I REALISE WHAT A FOOL I'VE BEEN! I'M SORRY FOR EVERTHING! I'M SORRY FOR EVERY ORDER I CAST, FOR EVERY TIME I PULLED THE TRIGGER, FOR THE WRETCHED DAY THAT I WAS BORN! I AM NOTHING!"

The tears became a flood as he cried. She knelt down and embraced him.

"If you truly mean what you say and you realise the folly of your ways… then I forgive you," she said, warmth in her touch and kindness in her voice.

He wept with sadness for the terror he had wrought. He wept for the day the demon was born.

"You are forgiven," she whispered, "But if you want salvation, then you must take what you've learned and place it in strength. You must fight the true evil."

Lelouch looked up at her, his eyes red.

"Go now. Go find salvation. Go enter El Dorado."

And then she disappeared.

The bell sounded throughout the land.

* * *

><p><em>The last enemy to be destroyed<br>Has arrived at death's decree  
>He knows now, more than ever<br>That the truth has set him free_

_The fangs that drip evil  
>That freeze the heart at a glare<br>Utter malice and unmatched hate  
>Are in his golden stare<em>

_It comes for blood, it comes for death  
>To drive him to insanity<br>But he knows now, more than ever  
>To face the thing that should not be<em>

_The last trial is that of will  
>Hot as Hell and cold as ice<br>The last battle to be fought  
>To enter paradise<em>

_All that came before, the demons of Hell  
>They are nothing in its shadow<br>And they are all irrelevant for the final battle  
>At El Dorado<em>

* * *

><p>Lelouch stood up, wiping his eyes of the last few guilt-ridden tears. He knew it was behind him.<p>

He didn't want to turn. But he was done running. He was no longer wondering without a goal. He knew that there was one last thing to do. One last trial to overcome. One last enemy to be destroyed.

He turned around.

And saw it waiting for him in the mist.

Its eight long, thing, creeping legs supported a dark red torso that reflected the light of the mist on its carapace chest. The blood-red skin rippled with muscles that flexed with every hateful breath. Two claws, each the size of Lelouch's head, snapped with barely restrained fury. The fangs of its black mouth drooled with hot saliva and brooding malevolence. And above that, two golden eyes containing two black pupils of pure malice stared at Lelouch with unmatched wrath.

This was the final trial.

This was the last.

Ultimus.

Slowly, meticulously, it crawled towards Lelouch, its spider legs not making a sound upon the hidden surface. It let out hot breaths, thick with boiling fury. The claws were still, ready to crush anything in their grasp, whether it be alive or not.

When it was around five metres from Lelouch, it stopped.

They stared at each other.

Lelouch managed to let out a sentence through his terror.

"So… I must defeat you."

"_I embody pure evil," _it drawled with menace, _"You cannot defeat me. You can only__ attempt to__ kill me."_

"But how can I? You are taller, stronger, faster and much more deadly than I am!"

"_You have killed more men then I will ever," _Ultimus hissed, _"You are more deadly than me."_

"I never did it myself! I am a coward: The only people I ever killed were with Geass. And I no longer have that now…"

"_That is the last lie you will ever tell. You killed Clovis by yourself, without having to use Geass."_

"But I had a gun!" Lelouch cried, "I fight you now with nothing but my hands and feet!"

Ultimus smiled evilly before tossing something to Lelouch. He caught it and looked at it.

It was a gun. No, it was _the _gun. The gun he'd used to kill Clovis.

"_There's only one bullet," _Ultimus snarled with glee, _"But you'll only need one… right?"_

Lelouch stared at the weapon in horror. He looked up.

"But why?" he asked simply.

Ultimus looked confused. _"Why what?"_

"Why must you fight me? I never did anything to you!"

Ultimus grinned a row of sharp fangs. _"I have an urge, no, a need to kill you. It is my sole purpose in life and the only reason I exist at all. I will then fade out of existence with your death. And that isn't bad at all."_

Lelouch looked down at the pistol before aiming it at Ultimus.

Ultimus didn't move. He was genuinely amused by the sight before him.

"_A lot has changed… you're a killer no more. I don't see it in your eyes. You are nothing but a pathetic little child."_

Lelouch stared down the sights. He knew he had to pull the trigger. But…

Then Ultimus leapt at him, roaring, intent on the final kill.

Lelouch barely leapt to the right before Ultimus barrelled past him. He scrambled to his feet and raised the gun, only for Ultimus to rush him again. It smashed into Lelouch, knocking him down and sending the gun into the mist. The roaring figure of hate leered over the puny human, grabbing him by the throat with a thick claw. One squeeze and it would all be over.

"_Why must I kill you? Well… why shouldn't I? By all rights, you deserve to be ended."_

"I have already been killed. My punishment was paid!"

"_Your punishment is just beginning."_

Ultimus threw Lelouch to the ground. Eight large legs towered over the puny mortal, fangs dripping saliva onto Lelouch's face. Lelouch quickly scrambled up and ran through the mist, moving his hands over the ground, trying to locate his one source of power over his last enemy. But Ultimus was upon him again, knocking him across ground. Lelouch felt a rib crack. He screamed in pain.

But then his neck was in another grip of Ultimus's pincer. He was raised up, face-to-face with two glowing eyes of doom.

"_Why must I kill you? Well… it makes me feel better."_

"There are other things in our existence that can make you feel better!"

"_But nothing like the snapping of a neck or the stillness of a once beating heart!"_

Lelouch felt blood running down his neck from the cast-iron grip. He felt his breath becoming thinner and shorter. He was thrown again through the mist, his left arm breaking. He moaned as blood bubbled from his lips. He could barely sit up.

But then he saw it.

The gun. Just a few metres from him.

He scrambled forward, arms outstretched, trying to grab the only thing that could save his life.

A large spider leg stepped onto the pistol, holding it to the ground.

Lelouch was brought up to Ultimus's face, two golden eyes filling his vision.

"_Why must I kill you?" _Ultimus drawled with utter malevolence, _"Because… it is a meaning for my life. I must prove my existence by killing you. I kill, therefore I am."_

Lelouch frowned through the pain, gazing into the suns of despair just a few inches from his face.

"I… once had a… friend who said the same thing…" Lelouch gasped as blood dribbled down his chin, "He died… protecting me…"

"_I know. I met him as he departed."_

Lelouch stared into those blazing infernos of fury.

"_He had killed all those who were after you, dying in in the process. What a waste… dying for you, when you are about to die here. And what's more: He's not coming back. He is now… nothing."_

Lelouch looked into the triumphant yellow eyes of his nemesis, fury bubbling inside him.

He roared through the pain and fear.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL HIM A WASTE! HE DID NOT DIE IN VAIN! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Furiously, Lelouch smashed his right fist into Ultimus's eyes. He punched and punched as Ultimus screamed, throwing Lelouch through the air, having him slam into the ground again, breaking the bones in his wrists. He roared and leapt up, charging at the still dazed figure of Ultimus. He leapt at its torso, barrelling into him with as much speed and strength as he could pull from his tortured body. Caught off-guard, each spider leg tumbled over, causing Ultimus to crash to the ground. Then Lelouch was upon him, hitting Ultimus's face with his broken right hand over and over again. Black blood mixed with his red as Ultimus roared with pain and fury.

"FUCK YOU! JUST DIE!"

Ultimus used his eight legs to push Lelouch off him, sending the already broken human into another shattering impact. The huge creature towered over Lelouch.

"_Why must I kill you?" _Ultimus spat black blood, _"Because Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero… you must die!"_

As Ultimus raised a claw to deal the finishing blow, Lelouch opened his eyes.

And then Ultimus was staring down the barrel of the gun.

Lelouch stared Ultimus in the eye, the gun in his hand. Ultimus stared down at Lelouch, daring him to pull the trigger.

As the gun became steady in Lelouch's hand, a new emotion entered Ultimus's eyes: Fear.

"_Oh."_

Lelouch fired, sending the single bullet out through the chamber at over a hundred miles per minute, spinning as it went, entering Ultimus's head, in-between the two glowing eyes. It came out the back of its mind, carrying much of its brain with it, ending the hateful creature's life.

It toppled over to the side, lying still in the mist.

Lelouch dropped the empty pistol and started to crawl away from the body, trying to distance himself from the corpse.

Its golden eyes stopped glowing.

The bell tolled for the final time.

* * *

><p><em>At the corpse of his nemesis<br>The end of the road is here  
>And despite the eternal mist<br>The journey to salvation is clear_

* * *

><p>They all came down to him.<p>

Suzaku.

C.C.

Kallen.

Shirley.

Rolo.

And all the rest.

He stared up into the light, the beautiful utopia beyond.

"This is El Dorado."

He was raised up into the light. Into the beauty of it all.

He saw everything. He was at peace.

He had found salvation.

He had found El Dorado.

And so, Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero, was raised up into paradise.

He had reached his heaven.

* * *

><p><em>For one to seek salvation<br>A tale must be told  
>Not of a castle on the clouds<br>But of the city made of gold_

_The day the demon was born  
>Not at the heels of loving God-send<br>Paradise is at the end of the journey  
>Utopia is at The End<em>

_Whether a human becometh a demon  
>Or a demon becometh a crow<br>It does not matter at all who you are  
>To enter El Dorado <em>

**Fin**_  
><em>


End file.
